TALES OF THE INUYASHA GANG
by Petri808
Summary: A collection of one shot of short stories of my favorite characters from Inuyasha, mainly InuKag. Mostly fluff stuff, I like happy endings :) Some strong language.
1. Warmth

It's late one fall evening as the rag-tag little group has decided to camp out for the night instead of pushing on to the next village still a distance away. The two girls, Kagome and Sango along with Shippo are already crashed out near the fire leaving the boys, Miroku and Inuyasha unattended. Pulling out a bottle of sake and two cups, Miroku taps Inuyasha on the shoulder and motions with his head towards the hot springs a few yards away. Keeping his voice low to not wake anyone. "Come on, while the girls are asleep."

"I don't wanna drink with you."

"Why not? It's just us guys relaxing in the onsen before getting some shut eye."

"We shouldn't leave them alone."

"They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves and we're right nearby."

"Alright fine, I could use a bath anyways."

Miroku chuckles, "Yes, I believe Kagome would agree with you."

" _Tch_ , asshole."

As soon as they settle into the steaming water, Miroku opens the bottle and pours them the first round. "Isn't this so peaceful?" he remarks, sinking deep enough to cover his chest.

"It would be…" Inuyasha retorts, "If you were quiet." and closes his eyes. Lately the Hanyou's mind has been wandering in thoughts. Kagome would try to get him to talk about what was bothering him but that was part of the problem; she was a big reason why he seemed so distracted lately. For so long, his heart had been consumed with Kikyo that her loss had left him feeling empty. No, maybe that wasn't the right word because he knew that his life was not devoid of anything now. He searched for a better answer and all he could come up with it is, confused. For the first time in his life, he had friends, and he had someone right beside him that made him feel special, made him feel loved. He thought love was what he felt for Kikyo, and there was a time that maybe he did, but it all ended when he met Kagome…

The clinking sound of bottle to cup stirs him from his thoughts. "I'm not here to drink by myself."

"Then why am I here, it's not like we talk much."

"Look I've been wanting to ask you something without the girls around."

Inuyasha gulps down the sake, "What?" a low growl to his tone as he holds it out for a refill.

Miroku fills the glass and then his own, "So I wanted to know why haven't you made a move on Kagome yet?"

Inuyasha closes his eyes again, "Why would I?"

"Why would you not?! You can't tell me you don't find her attractive."

"So, what if I do." A slight reddish tinge appears on the Hanyou's face, "It's not like she's interested in me."

"You are both so blind to each other's feelings." Another gulp and fill of his cup. "She's been respectful not to say anything to you because she knows how you felt about Kikyo and doesn't want to get in the way of that. But you need to realize, Kagome's the one here, now, with you; she's like a second chance for you to be happy, truly happy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opens his eyes and sits up. "You think I haven't thought about all this? That I don't realize how she feels?"

"I don't know," Miroku retorts, "Cause it sure as hell doesn't seem like you do."

" _Tch_ ," he turns his head. Of course, he knew, he didn't know when he figured it out but he had and he's known for a long time the feelings that the young girl was having, unfortunately words and emotions never came easy to the young man. He wasn't dumb, he just didn't know what he should do about it so he reverts to his comfort zone of keeping his mouth shut. Inuyasha exhales, these sentiments weren't one sided. It hadn't taken him long to become enamored with Kagome, very similar to the beginnings of his relationship with Kikyo. The difference? Kagome brought out a new wave of peace in the young man that Kikyo had never achieved and it had developed rather quickly. Kaede had been right, whenever Kagome was around him he was stronger, calmer, gentler; she brought out all his best qualities.

Midway through the bottle, Miroku pushes harder, "So if you're not gonna make a move on her, then I will."

Oh, how quickly that snaps Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Don't you dare touch her! You perverted monk!"

But Miroku just smirks, "Jealousy… _Sigh_ , the actions of a man in love."

Turning his head again, "Screw you!" after realizing his friend was just pushing his buttons to see how he truly felt about Kagome. But he cannot hide the blush on his face and it just makes Miroku chuckle at the young Hanyou.

"Don't worry, I've had my eye on Sango anyways. I just wanted to see how you'd react." He now closes his eyes to relax, sipping from his cup. "You're such an idiot Inuyasha, Kouga has been trying hard to steal her away and if you wait too long, she may just give into his advances."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"I will if he wins and you're sulking in the background."

Through narrowed eyes and with a low snarl to his tone, "I'd never let that happen."

"Then I suggest you friggin' make a move then!"

"I… honestly don't know how… Okay?! Can you just drop it?"

Miroku looks at his friend and laughs, "Girls like Kagome don't want anything special, they don't need any proclamations or declarations of love per se, they just want to know you'll be there for them when they need you the most. It could be as simple as holding her when she's sad or coming to her rescue when she needs it."

"I already do that."

"Yes, she knows she can always count on you and that's how her feelings for you developed in the first place. So now, you need to show her that caring side I know is somewhere in you." Miroku pours the last of the sake into their cups. "Look for little signs when you can comfort her. Trust me, it'll mean the world to her."

"Maybe…" Inuyasha mumbles.

"At least think about it." Miroku settles back into the warmth of the water around him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha reflects on the monk's words to him, allowing the sake to both warm him physically and mentally… Maybe he was holding back out of fear. Yes, that's the word. The women he cares about the most always leave him. First his mother, and then Kikyo. The Hanyou doesn't know if his heart can take another loss like that. But maybe Miroku was right about Kagome, this girl was not like the other two. His mother was not a strong woman, just a normal human. Kikyo had been formidable in some ways, tough enough to deal with demons, but spiritually was she really that strong? If she had been, would she have been corrupted so easily? No, Kagome, was more powerful than any of them really gave her credit for. Sure, she was young and therefore acted her age many a time, but the way she was often fearless in the face of opponents, how she managed to weaken Kikyo even in her demon state, it was almost more divine… He sighs again, where Kikyo had grown weaker the closer she had become to Inuyasha, Kagome instead grew stronger each day that passed by. So, the idea of a Miko losing her powers for falling in love with a demon were in one word, bullshit.

"I'm going to bed." Miroku stands up and goes out to dry himself.

"Aye," Inuyasha stands too. "Before it gets any colder tonight."

The boys return to camp where Miroku wastes no time in joining Sango on her bedroll, he cuddling to her, and she cuddling to him. He points in Kagome's direction trying to convince his friend to do the same but Inuyasha just leans against a tree and turns his head pretending to fall asleep. _'That pervert, takes any opportunity to get close to women. Though Sango did let him do it.'_ He had noticed the pair had grown closer over time, going out of their way to be near one another even if all they were doing was walking. Come to think of it, his lecherous womanizing friend, didn't chase other pretty girls anymore, looked but never acted further. _'Huh!'_ Inuyasha snickers in his head, _'At least I don't need to worry about him making moves on Kagome!'_

A sound, maybe too quiet for humans to hear reaches the young Hanyou and he opens his eyes to look at her. Shivering under the blanket that she has pulled up to her chin is his Kagome, and the sound he had heard was the light chattering of her teeth. His heart sinks, if only he had just relented to Miroku's unspoken advice she wouldn't be in so much discomfort. _'Idiot!'_ he screams in his own head as he makes his way over to the lightly trembling girl.

Being a Hanyou, his naturally warmer body and higher threshold to fend against the elements made his first decision an easy one. Inuyasha takes off his red robe and lays it over her body to provide the additional warmth she needed. Her immediate reaction makes him smile, a small sigh letting him know it was helping. But he looks over at the other pair. They looked so much more comfortable, peaceful as the combined heat of their bodies trapped under the covers pushed away the chillier air outside. He looks back down and gulps so wanting to do the same for Kagome but the close contact was something he avoided with her because his heart was still surrounded by those walls...

But I wanna make her happy… _Sigh_ , a crack in the stone facade, _'I give up fighting it…'_ and crawls in beside her. As he wraps his arm around her body to pull her tightly against him, Kagome stirs.

"Inuyasha?" She groggily whispers and slightly lifts her head.

"It's just me Kagome." He whispers back and takes the opportunity to slide his arm under her neck.

Her wispy almost sensual voice pierces his brain arousing the very feelings he was trying to suppress, "Why…" but she gladly accepts his intimacy by leaning her head on his arm and sinks against his body. It was just the voice of a sleepy girl but to him, the most alluring tone he had ever heard come out of her.

Doing his best to stay in control, he leans close to her ear speaking softly, "You were cold." His warm breath travelling over her neck makes her shiver again. "Is this okay?" Slight concern that she may still say no…

He feels her nod, "This feels nice…" Undoubtedly his cheeks are turning red but for once the Hanyou doesn't shy away and instead buries his face in her hair taking in the very scent he craved more than he wanted to admit to. "We should… do this every night… Inuyasha…"

Did he just hear her correctly _? 'S-she wants me to sleep with her?'_ As the panic takes flight, his heart starts to beat faster, I mean doing this to make her feel better was already taking a huge leap and toll on his mind and body. She had no idea how much he craved her and how the Youkai side of him wanted to stake its claim. But the other half, the human half kept those urges at bay; as long as he didn't have a lot of physical contact with her. About to respond, she continues… "…keep each other warm… during the winter."

 _Gulp_ , "I-I guess… I-If it'll make you feel better." He doesn't need to see it to know she has a smile on her face. When she places her own hand over the one around her waist and pushes the entire length of her body against his own, especially around the hip area, Inuyasha chokes back a groan. Hanyou, Youkai, Human, it didn't matter, the position she just created… _'Damn it Kagome!'_ But when she grips his hand he knows he's stuck for the rest of the night.

"So warm…" she murmurs in her sleep

' _Gah! You have no idea just how hot!'_ he can't help but laugh in his head. _Sigh, 'This girl will be the death of me!'_


	2. Tipsy Girl

_Whining_ , "Ah, it was a hard one, that demon. I'm so tired."

"Agreed Kagome, we should just find a place to rest for the night." Sango trudges beside her.

"There is a village just up ahead and I see clouds looming."

"You always see clouds looming Miroku." Kagome shakes her finger at the monk.

He retorts, "Do you want to sleep in the forest again?"

Kagome Sighs, "Not really."

"Well then, I must bless their inn!"

Sango laughs, "Just no stealing this time."

Inuyasha just frowns at the three in conversation ahead of him. Usually he's the one that saves the day but not with this demon. Tetsusaiga was dealing it damage but with the Shikon fragment fueling its strength, before he knew it, the demon had him pinned. With Inuyasha so close to the demon, Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel and Sango had been thrown back as well. No, it was Kagome who saved him, saved them all. Through her screams of his name, and his cries telling her to get back she shot her arrow now pulsing so brightly it seemed to be made of light itself. It hit the demon's head blasting it into dust and smoke and all that had been left behind was the piece of the Sacred Jewel. He'd been awestruck at the whole sight as he usually was and still in shock when she rushed to his side to check on him. Are you okay, she had asked, tears brimming along her lids ready to spill. _Keh_ , of course I am he had snapped at her, instantly regretting his harsh tone. He was angry not because she had saved him but because she had put herself in danger again and he didn't like that. Well sorry for saving your ass, she had screamed and rushed away. _'Idiot!'_ he slapped himself mentally.

Every so often Kagome would turn to look back, keeping Inuyasha in her peripheral vision. He appeared to still be sulking behind their group and she was sad and angry not knowing why he reacted so harshly. But she didn't want to let that show so she threw herself into the latest conversation, bath, food, sleep, maybe sake was suggested; they could all use some relaxation. _'Eventually he'll come around…'_ she sighed, he always did.

There was one small inn in the whole village but it would suffice. So, while Miroku performed for the keeper the two girls walked around the village stopping at a few little shops for supplies or just to look around. Inuyasha tagged along with them, not wanting to let Kagome out of his sight. It annoyed her, but she did her best to ignore him, still irritated about his little tantrum.

After bathing in the private baths and a delicious meal provided by the inn, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku unwound in the room while Inuyasha stayed stoic on its porch area. Still lost in thought about the whole demon incident, the Kagome thing, and he was further irritated that she made him wear the yukata's provided by the inn. What's the big deal? She had chastised him, Miroku commenting about being respectful didn't help either. _Keh_ , okay it was comfortable but his fire-rat robe provided additional protection and he felt a little naked without it.

Inside, the trio were having a light conversation until Sango broke out a bottle of a very high quality Daiginjo sake she had been gifted earlier by a thankful client. Using cups provided at dinner, she pours for each of them. At first Kagome is hesitant to drink it, still young, almost 16 at the time, she wasn't used to drinking any type of alcohol unless for religious ceremonies.

"Come on Kagome, you did well today and deserve to relax a little." Chides the older girl.

"But Sango, I don't know if I'll be able to handle this. I'm pretty weak when it comes to alcohol."

"Don't worry so much, it's just us here; well and Inuyasha sulking outside."

"I heard that!" he growls through the closed shoji door.

Egging him on, "What's that? Did anyone here the grumpy dog barking outside?"

"Miroku!" Sango slaps his shoulder, "Don't be so mean."

"He deserves it after being so rude to Kagome. The girl saved our butts back there and all he could do was snap at her."

"Sango's right, just leave him be for now." Kagome mumbles, "You know Yash, he likes to be the hero."

"Well that still doesn't make up for his attitude. But fine, let's just drink and be merry! Kanpai! (Cheers)"

"Kanpai!" the two girls giggle and they all shoot down their drinks.

Outside…

' _Tch, calling me a dog! Friggin' Miroku. And Kagome! I don't always want to be the hero. Maybe it looks that way sometimes but it's not, damn it! I just need to keep her safe that's all, why can't she, they understand that? Of course, it would help if I told them the reason but… Ugh, I shouldn't have to explain myself! I just can't afford to lose another one…'_

"So, Kagome," Sango leans on the girls shoulder a bit tipsy. "What's the deal with you and Inuyasha anyways? He's always so jealous and protective over you like he's your man but claims other wise…"

The young girls face heats up further, already warm from the alcohol, "It's complicated huh, I mean, he's still in love with Kikyo but maybe since she's not around he's transferring his feelings on me…"

"I don't think that's the whole reason."

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"The boy likes you too, he all but said he wanted to choose both of you and whether he wants to admit it or not when Koga said he loved you, Inuyasha's face and reaction was no different than any other furious other half." He takes a sip of his sake. "I think it's more confusion on who he wants more."

"Been on the receiving end a few times Miroku?" Sango quips

 _Sigh_ , "I can't deny it…"

"Well, I'm not gonna share him!" Kagome hiccups "with her that is…"

"Ahh, Kagome you do like him too, don't you?" Sango giggles. "I knew it!"

"I-I didn't say that!" she stammers, face brightening red, "I'm just saying I wouldn't share a man with another woman… B-besides she's already tried to kill me so it's obvious she has no plans of letting him go."

"When did she try to kill you?"

Kagome lowers her voice, "Just before I was trapped in the illusion spell. She tried to shoot me with an arrow, her demons grabbed me, then she stole the shikon fragment and dropped me off the cliff. I-I don't even know how I survived the fall."

"Does _he_ know?" Miroku motioning with his thumb towards the door.

"No… He asked me if Kikyo had done something to me but I refused to answer him."

"But why didn't you just tell him?"

"B-because," Kagome looks down, "I didn't think he'd believe me. She had asked him, if she told him that she tried to kill me, what would he do… and when he didn't immediately respond she started laughing. I took that as he had doubts that he would save me from her…"

"Well I think he would." Responds Miroku. "If push came to shove and she was trying to kill you, he'd stop her."

"Thanks… But I don't know how much I believe that."

Outside, Inuyasha started eavesdropping on the conversation as soon as Sango started talking about his jealousy over Kouga. "Keh, I never said I was jealous." He mumbles to himself _. 'Though there might be some truth based on my reaction… I was ready to kill that bastard for even thinking he'd steal her away from me! I just don't know how to talk all that fancy talk like Kouga or Miroku.'_ But the shift in their conversation perks his ears up. _'Kikyo did try to kill Kagome! I knew it, I mean she looked terrified when she saw Kikyo… I can't believe she thinks I wouldn't have tried to save her…'_

With the bottle now empty, Sango and Miroku have resorted to behaving like the unofficial couple they pretend not to be becoming. A little uncomfortable as the third wheel, Kagome staggers to the door and slides it open, unintentionally slamming it behind her. When the cold air hits her, she becomes dizzy and stumbles forward.

Inuyasha had heard her coming and just as he turned to look all he was greeted with was a plummeting girl. "Kagome!" In a hasty move, he dives in front of her just as she lands on top of him. But instead of being scared that she just fell, she's giggling. "Are you crazy?" he shouts while rolling out from under her. Sitting up and pulling her to her knees he continues to scold her. "You're drunk! Who gave you so much alcohol?"

"I can drink if I want to…" she hiccups and giggles again. "I'm a big girl!"

"Obviously not! Look at you, y-you couldn't even walk straight."

"So! We were just having fun and maybe I needed it!" she pouts. "It was keeping me warm since no one else was…"

Inuyasha starts to stand up, "Those two are gonna hear it from me, giving you too much damn sake…"

"Don't leave me…" she grabs ahold of his yukata. "I just wanna spend time with you."

"You're drunk Kagome, what you need is to go to sleep." She starts to sniffle, and moisture gathers in her eyes. _'Shit! No, no not now!'_

"Why won't you just spend time with me?" she whimpers as her tears threaten to breach its embankments. "That's all I wanted…"

"P-please don't start with the crying. I'm sorry Kagome, I'll stay right here."

"Yay!" she giggles again and starts spacing out at his head.

"What are you…" his face grimaces when she starts to rub his ears.

"These are so adorable!" her voice is childlike, "so soft and fluffy…"

"Would you stop that."

"But they're so cute!" His face is turning red but he's also melting into her touch. "See, you like it."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

But she stops rubbing them and sulks, hands falling to her lap. After a few moments of awkward silence, she cocks her head slightly to the side zoning on his face again. Her eyes are glassy but he can't tell if it's the alcohol or some other reason; definitely not from the tears he thinks, because they are softening. The longer her gaze holds the more nervous he becomes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why don't you like me Inuyasha?"

Catching him off guard he's not sure how to respond, "What are you talking about? I'm your friend."

No, she shakes her head frowning, "why don't you like me, you know like you, like'd her? Am I not pretty enough or something? I mean, I guess Kikyo was attractive but…" she doesn't finish the sentence.

Inuyasha turns beet red. "Kagome…" As she slowly slinks on her hands and knees towards him, he scoots backwards until he hits the wall. _'Shit!'_

"I think I'm better looking, Inuyasha… and purer…"

The fabric of the yukata catches on her knees. He starts to panic as the front of her robe starts to slip revealing the tops of her bosoms, eyes widening, he tries to avert them while pulling the front of her robe closed but she doesn't stop his hands even though they are so close to her chest. "What are you doing?!"

She crawls on his lap facing him. "You didn't answer my questions. Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"I-I," stammering. He turns his head trying desperately not to look at her face or the fact he can see a little too much skin… But she grabs his face and turns it back, her eyes searching his for emotions.

"Well?"

"Kagome, I think you are v-very beautiful…"

"But you still like _her_ more, don't you?" She pouts again and the tears well up in her eyes.

"Ugh stop with the tears!" That only upsets her further.

"You're yelling at me."

"N-no, I'm sorry, please don't cry Kagome…"

"But you still like Kikyo more! After she tried to kill you like how many times and I had to save you from her!" She yells at him and gets off his lap, stumbling to run away. "You still want her!"

"Inuyasha what are young doing to Kagome?!" Yells Miroku and Sango.

"Nothing!" He growls, "Mind your own damn business." As he rushes after Kagome.

Despite having a hard time walking, let alone running she's moving at a quick pace but not enough to get away from him. He catches her in the courtyard near the entrance and grabs her wrist. "Kagome where do you think you are going?!"

"To get away from you!" She's screaming, crying, shaking… rambling. "I can't believe I'm in love with someone who doesn't want me back so I'm gonna find someone who does want me." Pulling away desperately, he keeps a firm hold on her wrist. "Let me go Inuyasha!" Liquid is pouring from her tear ducts. "Hojo keeps asking me out on dates! Kouga tells me he loves me and wants me to be his woman even after I told him I was with you! You! Maybe I shouldn't have bothered, maybe I should just pick one of them since you don't want me! Yet you keep driving them away, why the hell do you act so jealous if you don't want me! Is it a pride thing?! You can't make up your damn mind so I have to suffer for it?!"

Inuyasha is taken aback at this outburst of raw emotions. While he considered Hojo a minor inconvenience, the mere mention of Kouga's infatuation usually sends him into a rage, but the Hanyo had stopped listening once she uttered just the first few words. "You love me?" was all he kept hearing in his head.

"I didn't say that!"

"You just did!"

She stops crying and looks at him surprised, "I did?"

Face palm, "and you call me the idiot."

She starts crying harder. "Don't call me an idiot!"

"Damn it!" Wrapping her into a tight hug, "I never said I still wanted Kikyo back…" he pulls her head to his chest and leans his against her own.

Through her sniffles, "But You didn't respond to my question so that means you do."

"Kagome please, I don't. Wouldn't I be with her right now if I did?"

"You can't, she's technically dead."

"But if I had truly wanted to be with her she could have taken me to hell with her… You know what stopped me right?"

"No," she sniffles again.

"You did, don't you remember?"

"All I did was call out your name."

"The fact you could break her spell on me should tell you the power you hold over me Kagome."

She forces her head away from his chest glaring daggers at him, "But you kissed her!"

"She kissed me." Inuyasha uses all his reserves to stay the calm force of the moment.

"You didn't stop her!"

"Kagome… is that really what happened?" Still no response. "You know she put me under a spell, the very one you broke."

"I-I…" she's shaking and averting her eyes now. "No! That was after the kiss!"

"Okay fine, I did kiss her back is that what you wanna hear?" he lifts her chin back up so he can look into her big bright eyes. "But then I rushed to your side as soon as I saw you, doesn't that tell you something? Even Kikyo realized how I felt about you!"

"But…"

"And when we got caught by Kikyo and Naraku's Illusion trap, yes it was first her that I saw but then the reason I could break free of the dream was you, I thought of you and saw you! And wanted to protect you!"

Eyes expanding. "Inuyasha…"

"I asked you that time what she did to you. I know she hurt you but you didn't want to tell me, why? You were wondering who I would chose weren't you? That if she was trying to kill you, would I stop her…" he sighs, "I feel guilty that she's dead because of me and that's why I feel like I need to protect her too, but if I had to choose, I'd pick to save you."

"I'm sorry…" she hangs her head. Her mind is spinning from the alcohol and his confession. _Sigh_ , and slumps in his arms exhausted, "You just drive me crazy Inuyasha."

He chuckles, "That might be true, but you're a handful too sometimes." Picking her up in his arms, "Come on, let's get you back to the room, you're tired." Once up in his strong hold, with her head buried against his chest, the gentle rocking motion along with his steps lull her asleep. He smiles at the inebriated girl, _'But she's my drunk girl.'_

When he arrives at the room he uses his foot to open and close the door, the lights are off and the other pair are asleep already so he tries to put her down on her futon. She whines and tightens her grip on his neck unwilling to let him get away this time. So instead he sits down with his back against the wall and she settles down in his arms again. Running his fingers lightly through her hair he kisses her forehead. "Goodnight my love." eliciting a smile from the beauty.


	3. Tit for Tat

I just had a feeling that he had seen her again, snuck off while I had gone back to my world. Miroku and Sango couldn't confirm it, though he had disappeared for a short time, just a few minutes when they didn't know where he was. Why was I suspicious, because when I asked what he'd been up to while I was away he couldn't look me in the eye… That was usually his telltale sign. Fine. Since I can't be positive about it, I don't want to come right out and accuse him; but let's see how he likes it next time the tables are turned…

The sun had just reached mid sky when the five travelling companions came across the perfect spot to rest for a spell. After searching for Naraku's castle for almost a week with no luck, they are tired, weary, and in need of a break. A shimmering pond with a small waterfall would make for a perfect place to bathe and a flat open area under a few trees to sleep.

As Miroku and Shippo work on a campfire, Inuyasha goes off to hunt for dinner. Meanwhile the girls take the opportunity to freshen up. After gathering their soaps and wash cloths, Kagome hands Sango something. "Here, I'm tired of the guys trying to peak and I assume you are too so I got this for you."

"What is it?" Sango asks as she takes the item from Kagome and holds it up to look at.

"We call it a bikini in my world. It'll cover up your…" she motions to their chests and lower, "…but leaves the rest of your body exposed. That way if they peek, they won't see as much."

Sango tries to make sense of what she only sees as strips of fabric attached to some strings. "That, sounds great," turning the items in her hand, "but how does it work?"

Kagome chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll help you put it on."

After putting on her own, Kagome helps Sango with the bikini. "Huh, when I just hold it, it makes no sense to me." Sango twists her body to look at herself. "But now that it's on me, I can understand what you were saying."

"Yup, now they can peek all they want but they'll be disappointed." Kagome giggles.

"I must say… this is cute."

"It's made to get wet so it dries quicker than regular fabric, and it's easy to pack up since it's so little fabric." Kagome pauses before whispering to Sango, "Speaking of peepers."

Sango hears another rustling sound and nods, "Just ignore them. I'm so in need of a bath already."

The two girls make the short walk to the waterfall paying no mind to whomever decides to spy on them. They know it's most likely Miroku and maybe Inuyasha if he's back from hunting so they just continue with their own conversation.

"You are such a perve Miroku, I don't know why you've dragged me along, again." Grumbles Inuyasha.

"You can't tell me you don't like seeing Kagome naked." He retorts back. "Or have you decided to become a Eunuch?"

" _Keh_!" The Hanyo crosses his arms, "I'm just here to make sure they're safe."

"Sure…" Miroku rolls his eyes, "I believe that." Peering through the bushes, he whines, "Aww!"

"What?!" Inuyasha looks too. "What's the problem?"

The monk points, "They're still clothed! Though, by not much…"

Inuyasha snickers, "She got you. Kagome calls it a bathing suit, must have brought one for Sango too." He slaps his friends shoulder, "Well not much to see now."

"It's still plenty to see…" Miroku starts to drool. "Sango looks great in that bathing thing."

Out of nowhere there is a rush of wind, Inuyasha stops and starts to sniff the air but as he turns in the direction of the scent a fist lands in his face sending him flying out into the open. Leaping back to his feet, he growls, "What the fuck Koga!"

Koga lands right in front of his rival, "I should ask you the same mutt-face!" he sneers, "What the hell you think you're doing watching my woman try to take a bath, you fucking, pervert!"

"Your woman! Kagome is not your woman! Get it through you head!"

Miroku interjects, "But Koga, how'd you know Kagome was taking a bath… unless you were watching too."

The wolf Yokai crosses his arms, "I was in the area making sure they were safe and not bothered by anyone."

"Don't lie!" Inuyasha snaps at him, "You were watching them too!"

"Even if I was…" he quips, "she's mine anyways so I'm allowed to."

"Why you…!" Inuyasha crouches about to lunge at his rival.

"Osuwari!"

 _SLAM!_ "Damn it wench!" he screams as the two women walk up. "Why the hell did you stop me again!"

"Because you don't need to fight with each other." She lets Inuyasha stand up but stays between the two males. Turning to Koga, "Is it just you here?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku are nearby, why?"

"Would you like to join us for the night, the bigger the group, the safer we'll be."

Koga grabs Kagome's hands placing them between their chests, "For you, of course I'll stay."

"Hey!" Inuyasha steps between them. "Stop touching her!" "Kagome, I don't…"

"They're staying, Inuyasha, whether you like it or not." She turns and walks away back to camp, followed my Sango and Miroku.

" _Keh_!" Inuyasha crosses his arms, "You stay away from Kagome or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Koga cuts him off. "Sure, seems like she's mad at you mutt, what'd you do to irritate her?" He grins, "Never mind, if she's mad at you, it makes things easier for me."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha stomps away, leaving the smirking wolf Yokai to saunter behind him. _'Damn it! Why is she mad at me now?'_

While Sango and Kagome make dinner, Sango asks her what that was going on. "Why are you being rude to Inuyasha?"

"He always gets jealous over Koga yet I don't act like that when I know he's seen Kikyo. So… I wanna give him a taste of how I feel."

"Ooh…" Sango giggles, "The feistier Kagome makes her entrance. Should we tell Miroku and Shippo so they're in on it?"

"Hmm," Kagome taps her chin, "Yeah, could you?" Sango nods.

"So how far are you gonna push him?"

"Not sure, I'm just gonna roll with whatever happens." They both start laughing.

"Alright, I'll go tell the others." Sango stands up and goes over to her friends.

Seizing the moment, now that Kagome is alone, Koga walks up and sniff the pot. "That smells delicious." He smiles at her

"Thank you, Koga, it's nice when someone appreciates my cooking." She sends a gearing look at Inuyasha who scoffs and looks away.

He sits beside her, "Well a special woman like you should always be appreciated." Leaning closer, "You know I'd treasure you like the most precious gem in the world." He coos.

"More precious than the Shikon no Tama?" she plays along

"More than a hundred of them…" he leans even closer before being yanked back.

"Keep your distance." Inuyasha snorts at Koga.

But before Koga can respond Kagome stands up glaring at Inuyasha and pulls Koga up with her. "The stew needs to cook for just a little longer, how about you take me on a nice walk Koga? I don't want to be around such a negative attitude right now. Sango, could you keep an eye on it?" Sango nods and winks at her.

Koga squeezes her hand, "Anything for you." He grins, "Sorry mutt."

Inuyasha just stares at the pair walking away with a dropped jaw, he can't believe that she'd ditch him for the wolf.

"Trying to catch flies?"

"Shut up Miroku!"

"You have no idea why she's irritated with you, do you?"

"No." Inuyasha sulks.

"Ever wonder how she feels when you ditch her for Kikyo?"

"I…" Inuyasha starts to stammer, but Miroku just walks away before he can finish to let him ponder it for himself. "It's not the same thing!" He yells after the monk. But Miroku just shakes his head. _'It's not the same…'_

"So, where's Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kagome asks once they are out of ear shot of the campsite.

"Oh, I had told them to patrol until I call them back for dinner. Why do you ask?"

"No special reason, just curious."

"Tell me Kagome, what is it that you see in mutt-face anyways? You know I could make you happier."

But she avoids the question. "Koga, could you take me to the top of the waterfall, I bet the view from up there would be lovely."

"Get on my back." After Kagome climbs on, Koga grips her legs, "Hold on tight, my love." She smiles but rolls her eyes as soon as he turns his head. He makes quick work of scaling the cliff face, gently placing her down once they reach the top. She was right, it was a beautiful view.

 _Sigh_ … She plops down near the edge so she can look down below, but not too close, she doesn't want to fall. "It's so peaceful right now, a nice break from the fighting."

Koga sits beside her, "Kagome, you didn't answer my question earlier."

"I know…" she sighs again. "It's, complicated."

"What's so complicated?" he cocks his head. "It's not difficult to realize you deserve someone who cares about you and wants to take care of you forever. Someone who'll make you feel good. Is that what he'll do for you, cause, I just don't see it."

"He cares… but he may not know how to show it. Inuyasha didn't have the easiest life growing up a Hanyo, shunned from both the human and Yokai worlds. Then there is another reason but I really don't want to talk about her."

"Her?"

"Please. Koga, can we just enjoy the view. The sun will be setting soon and I love the sunset in this time."

"Alright." Realizing he shouldn't push any further he changes the subject. "Tell me about where you come from and how you actually got here."

"Well, I come from 500 years in the future…"

Down below just out of sight, Inuyasha glares at the pair sitting on the cliff above. He knows if he were to storm his way up there she'd really get mad so he just watches… and broods. _'Keh!'_ Miroku's comment is bugging the hell out of him. _'I'm not ditching her for Kikyo to make her jealous. I made a promise to protect Kikyo and that's why I go to her…' 'You're lying to yourself.' 'Shut up!' 'You're still in love with Kikyo… and you've developed feelings for Kagome. That's why you get so jealous.' 'How can I love two people at the same time?' 'Because they're different, they give you different things. But Kikyo is more of an obligation…' 'Obligation…' 'To your past. You feel guilty for what happened to her.' 'Guilty…' 'Look at Kagome, Inuyasha she makes you feel happier, you feel content when you're around her… unlike Kikyo, she's never asked you to change, has she?' 'No…'_ He remembers how Kikyo wanted him to be human for her. _'She loves you for who you are.' 'She doesn't love me.' 'Baka, how is it that everyone else sees that but you?!' 'But a promise is a promise…' 'Do you really want to die? Because that's what Kikyo wants for you, to die with her.' Sigh, 'No.' 'Kagome, wants you to live but if you're gonna stay stubbornly attached to Kikyo, then leave Kagome alone.' 'I… can't do that.' 'Baka, then you need to figure out what you really want.'_

Koga smells Inuyasha close by and waits for any opportunity to piss him off. Soon enough he gets his wish. As the sky turns shades of copper with purples mixed in, the meeting of night and day, Kagome sighs and leans back a little, "So gorgeous… Where I live, in my world, it rarely gets like this, maybe the air is too dirty."

"Too dirty?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. Just put it this way, the air is cleaner now than it will be in the future."

"Um, okay…" it doesn't make sense but he doesn't dwell on it. Kagome shivers as a light breeze starts to descend down from the mountains. "Are you getting cold?" Koga asks her with a concerned tone.

"Just a little."

"Here…" he scoots back and then pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her upper body. "I can keep you warm…"

Kagome's face heats up, "I don't think… this is a good idea…"

"Why?" he leans his head against hers, "I'm just trying to keep you warm." Grinning, "Seems to be working, you feel hotter already."

"Koga, I…"

"Shh… I know you're trying to make mutt-face jealous," he motions below them, "he's watching."

"I see…" she grins. "Thank you," she whispers.

"Oh, don't worry," he tightens his hold, "I'm still gonna try and win you away from him…"

"Fucking Wolf Punk!" Inuyasha roars. _'Don't do it!'_ his conscious screams, _'If you go up there and can't give her what she wants you'll hurt her!'_ "Damn it!" he breaks the nearest trees… several of them…

"Oh, he is pissed!" Koga laughs, "Just look at him!"

"I'm surprised he's not here trying to take me away…" There's a sadness to her voice.

"Hey… Don't start crying on me…"

"I'm not."

"Look, he's obviously affected, probably trying to figure out what to do."

"You know, it's kinda weird that you're helping me to make him jealous."

"I'm getting my own satisfaction out of it. I mean, look, I've got you in my arms right now…"

 _Exhale_ , "I think we should go back, dinner should be ready."

"If that's what you want."

She stands up brushing her skirt down, "Yeah…"

Before leaving the cliff, Koga lets out a howl to signal his men to return, then picks Kagome up and takes her back down. But before letting her go he asks, "Do you wanna keep up this charade?"

"Yes."

"Very well." He puts his arm around her waist and grins.

By the time they reach camp, his men are there waiting and the others have begun eating so Kagome fixes Koga and his men up with bowls and sits down between them. "Nee-chan, this is really yummy." Ginta remarks, secondary nods from Hakkaku.

"Thank you," Kagome smiles at them.

"See boys, I told you she's perfect, that's why I picked her." He puts his arm around her shoulders, "She'll be the best mate for me."

Sango giggles and Miroku gives a nod approval. "Aye, I thought the same thing the first time I saw her." He reminisces, "Perfect child bearing hips…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha clenches his fists. _'Why the hell are they all being nice to him?! Why are they giving him their approval?!'_

"Inuyasha, are you not going to eat?" Asks Shippo, but the frustrated Hanyo just turns his head away trying to ignore the scene. All he wants to do is beat the hell of out Koga!

"Nee-chan, where'd you learn to cook like this?" Asks Hakkaku

"From my mother, back home."

"Where is home?" Ginta asks

"Kagome is from the future boys, 500 years from now." Koga responds for her.

"Wow! Nee-chan really is special!" remarks Hakkaku. "But how did you come here?"

"The Shinkon no Tama brought me here." Responds Kagome with a smile

Ginta tilts his head confused, "Why?"

"Because she is the reincarnation of the last Miko who held the jewel." Answers Miroku

"Miko?" asks Hakkaku, "Who was that?"

"Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kagome responds with a hint of anger mixed with sadness

"Oh…" Hakkaku puts his head down picking up on her tone. "Sorry I asked."

 _Sigh,_ she looks back up and smiles. "It's okay, I'm okay Hakkaku. I'm still surrounded by friends who care about me so I'm happy."

"and I plan to keep you happy…" grins Koga as he cups Kagome's face in his hand.

Unable to watch the displays of affection any further, Inuyasha growls and stomps away into the surrounding forest, muttering under his breath as he breaks another tree.

 _Exhale_ , "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Remarks Sango

"It all depends on him." Responds Miroku. "Inuyasha needs to realize how much he's been hurting Kagome."

"Why don't you try talking to him Miroku." Asks Shippo, "You understand women better than him."

"Just leave him be." Kagome stands up and grabs her flashlight. "This is something he needs to decide for himself." And walks away towards the pond.

Sango turns to Koga, "you should stay with her, to make sure she's safe out there."

He nods, "Ginta, Hakkaku stay here with them."

"Kagome, wait." Koga calls after her. "It's not safe for you to wander alone." He grabs her arm gently when he reaches her.

"I was just going to sit by the pond."

"I'll accompany you."

"You really don't have to…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

 _Sigh_ , "Fine…"

"Miroku, I know Kagome doesn't want you to but you should go talk to Inuyasha."

"He's never listened to me before, Sango, what make you think he'll listen now?"

 _Sigh_ , "Just try… We don't want them to keep fighting."

"Alright." Miroku stands up, "But don't get your hopes up. Inuyasha is as dense as a rock."

"Inuyasha?" He finds the Hanyo perched in a tree

"Leave me alone Miroku."

 _Exhale_ , "Inuyasha, do you know how she felt now, when you'd ditch her for Kikyo?" but the Hanyo doesn't respond. "Did you like it when Kagome ditched you for Koga?" Still no response, but Miroku hears a sigh. "Why do you keep going back to Kikyo? Can you at least explain that to me because none of us understand why, not even her sister Kaede?"

"Look, maybe part of me still has feelings for Kikyo… and maybe it's also because I feel guilty…"

"Inuyasha it wasn't your fault Kikyo died, that was all Naraku's doing. Onigumo loved her and that's why he tried to separate you. And the Kikyo now is just a shell, not a living breathing human anymore." _Exhale_. "I can understand how you feel, even the need to help Kikyo but you need to realize that she is part of your past, a past that can never be changed. Help us defeat the man who took her life so you can avenge her but don't let her take you to hell with her."

"You know about that?"

"Kagome told us what happened inside the barrier…"

"Oh…" Inuyasha thinks back, "I don't remember all of it."

"Yes, Kagome said Kikyo put you in a trance. Didn't she tell you everything that happened?"

"No… Only that she saw everything… But I never asked for details, it seemed too painful for her to recount them."

 _Sigh_ , "Inuyasha can you come down here so we can talk, this is killing my neck to keep looking up." He hesitates but jumps down and leans against the tree and closes his eyes again. Part of him doesn't want to hear the truth, but the other tells him he needs to… "Let me tell you what happened from start to finish according to Kagome. She found Kikyo at the tree and after Kikyo rendered her invisible from you, tied her to it to watch. Maybe out of jealousy and spite, Kagome said Kikyo could see how she felt in her heart for you and wanted her to suffer. I don't need to explain what you should remember while you were awake so, once Kikyo kissed you, Kagome saw you lose consciousness and she started to argue with Kikyo who said she was going to take you to hell with her. Kagome argued that you wouldn't want to do that, challenged her to wake you up and ask you herself but Kikyo refused, probably because she didn't know for sure if you would do it willingly, instead she started to suck you down. Kagome started to scream at Kikyo, scream your name telling you to wake up, and I guess in her anger she was also able to pull souls from Kikyo to weaken her. Then you finally woke up…"

"I remember hearing Kagome's voice… and waking up to see her tied to the tree. I didn't hesitate to pull away from Kikyo to free Kagome… So Kikyo really was trying to kill me, but Kagome saved me?"

"Kikyo wants you to die… Inuyasha… and Kagome, she wants you to live. You deserve to live Inuyasha."

"Do I?"

"You know Kikyo wants Kagome dead too, right?"

"No, she…"

"Inuyasha, she's already tried to kill her and she's not going to stop. So, you should quit trying to deny what you know in your heart to be true. When you didn't hesitate to save Kagome, even though you were leaving Kikyo's side to do it, that should tell you, deep down Kagome is more precious to you and Kikyo knows that too."

 _Sigh_ , "That's what I saw in the Illusion spell… Kagome's the reason I could break free from it…"

"See! Well then why is this so difficult, just tell her all this before Koga wins her over for real..."

"That half-mutt really doesn't deserve you."

"He does, once he realizes it…"

"But I can take care you Kagome. You'd be my queen to rule over the pack with me. The men already love you too."

"Koga… You're sweet, and if it wasn't for him… You'd be a great choice…"

"Kagome…" he pulls her tight to his chest. Keeping one arm around her waist he lifts her chin. "…just consider it…" he leans his face lower, "…stay with me…"

His heartfelt words are making her melt, "Koga…" his lips hover just above hers…

"I don't think so!" Kagome is yanked out of Koga's arms.

' _Inuyasha!'_ She stares up at the face of a man enraged, a little surprised at the intensity of his eyes.

As his grip around Kagome tightens he growls and takes on a fighting stance, "Back off punk, Kagome's mine! I won't let you take her from me!"

"It's time you give it up mutt or do you enjoy breaking her heart?!"

"I can admit being an idiot." Inuyasha grits his teeth, "but that doesn't mean I meant to hurt her and I'll die before I let you steal her away!"

"So be it! I've been looking forward to killing you!"

"Stop it!" Kagome screams and pushes against Inuyasha to hold him back. "Please stop it! Koga, I'm sorry, I tried… but I, I just can't leave Inuyasha."

"Is that your true decision?"

"Yes," she wraps her arms around Inuyasha, "it is."

"Fine. But don't think for second I'll stop. The minute you screw up again mutt, I'll be here to sweep her off her feet!" he stomps away to retrieve his men.

Once Koga has left, Kagome pushes herself away from Inuyasha, "This doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you!" she starts to walk away.

"Wait." He grabs her wrist. "Please, Kagome I'm sorry…" Inuyasha hangs his head. "Really, really, sorry for everything I put you through..."

"I don't know… If I believe you. I mean how do I know you won't just run off again the second she calls for you?"

 _Sigh_ , "I need to tell you the truth… I don't know if you'll believe me… But I hope you will, just at least let me explain."

Kagome pulls her wrist from his hold and crosses her arms, "Talk."

"Not here… I don't feel comfortable talking here."

"Then where?"

"You're home."

"What?!" she uncrosses her arms, "You want to go back to my world just to talk? But what about Sango and Miroku…"

"They can stay here or go back to the village, I don't care. I just don't want to talk here where there could be people listening."

Kagome crosses her arms again and huffs, "You mean her!"

"No, okay yes but not just her, Naraku has spies all over and I don't want to give him another avenue of getting back at me… If he knew the truth about you… he'll might just use you…"

The realization of what he was trying to say hits Kagome, "… as a target…"

"Yes."

"Alright Inuyasha." She exhales and takes his hand, "Let's go tell the others."

Since the village is not too far away, Sango and the others ride Kirara back there to wait while Inuyasha takes Kagome straight to the well. Once in her world, he wastes no time going to the place that has become a strange comfort for him, the Goshinboku.

"Why would you wanna talk here?" Kagome asks after he settles them on a branch. "I would think you wouldn't like this tree." He leans back against the trunk and pulls her onto his lap to keep her from falling.

"I know… it's the one she pinned me to so it should leave me with bad memories… But it's also the first place we met." She turns her head to try and look at him but he leans his head next to her face to keep her from doing that. "Did you know, most of the nights when you come home, I watch you from this very spot? Even after you fall asleep, I stay a little longer to make sure you're safe before returning home."

"No, I… Well, maybe a part of me did… I often felt a feeling of security around me…"

 _Exhale_ , "Kagome I don't want to lie to you, there is a part of me that will always care for Kikyo… but I know there is no future with her. It's more like I feel… obligated to help her, I feel guilty that she died and I'm… I'm still alive…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Let me finish." Kagome nods, "I can't tell you I'll never take off again, if she's in danger I need to help her. But I can promise you, I won't leave you. I know she wants me to die with her, and there was a time I would have gladly done so but not anymore. I want to live, for you… with you."

"Inuyasha, I realize that this is hard for you, but she's not going to let you go so easily… She's already made it clear to me, that if I stand in her way she'll kill me. Inuyasha what would you do then?"

"I won't let her." The resolve in his tone, strikes right to her soul, he's telling the truth.

 _Sigh_ , "And when it comes to Naraku, I think he already knows how we feel. We're all a threat to him." _Exhale_ , "Regardless, he has his own reasons to target me, "as a miko, he's seen some of what I can do to hurt him. But if we work together I believe we can defeat him."

He buries his face in her hair, "I, I just can't risk losing you too Kagome."

She grips his arms, "I know, but I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." Sinking further against him, "This feels so…"

He exhales, long and deeply. Holding her, the feeling of Kagome in his arms is just so… "perfect..." he finishes her sentence.

A feeling of contentment washes over the two as they sit there is silence for several minutes. Kagome's scent comforting his troubled spirit, Inuyasha's dominating presence soothing her sense of loneliness. But before long the burning question that's been bothering Inuyasha surfaces. "Kagome, please tell me that Koga…"

As if knowing exactly what ached in his heart, "Oh, he's still infatuated with me, but he knew I was trying to make you jealous and played along."

"You guys staged all that to make me mad?!"

"Hey! I wanted to you to feel how I felt!"

 _Exhale_ , "Well it worked." He squeezes her waist

"I know…" she giggles and yawns. "Just don't forget again…" another yawn.

"You're tired Kagome, go to sleep if you'd like."

"I wanna fall asleep in your arms but… back in your time."

"Why?"

"The stars are more beautiful there. I love your world better than here…"

Chuckling, "Well, let's go." He sweeps her into his arms where she settles against the warmth of his chest and he takes her back through the well.

"Goshiboku…" she murmurs through another yawn.

Hoping back up into the tree he knows so well, he settles once more with her cradled against him. He leans his head on hers as she drifts off to sleep. "Good night Kagome." He kisses her forehead.

"Mmm. Night… Inuyasha…"

Off in the shadows close by, a woman watches with a scowl on her face… Inuyasha senses the malice in her energy… _'Kikyo…'_ he tightens his grip around Kagome who simply nestles further against him.

"She's always… watching…us," Kagome murmurs… "Please don't let her kill me."

' _Did she sense Kikyo too?'_ "I won't..." he replies with another kiss to her head. "I promise, now go to sleep." _'I won't let Kikyo or anyone take you away from me…'_ Kagome falls into a deep slumber with a smirk on her face.


	4. The Heart Doesn't Lie

This is a short story for Inuvember 2017

"Of all the… I just had to walk in… Ahhh! He makes me so mad!" Stomping away at a fast click to the edge of the village, she just needs to get away before she kills him. The darkness of this cloud covered night swallowing her form as it breaches the tree line. What made her check on him this night, she doesn't know for sure. All she would say is she had been asleep in another room with Kagome and something woke her up, something in her heart told her to check on him.

Rushing after the sounds of her heavy footsteps, the hoshi stumbles in the gravel, barefoot and in his sleeping garments but doesn't slow his pace, "Sango, wait!"

"You'll leave me the hell alone Miroku if you know what's good for you!"

"Please let me…" There is a break in the clouds allowing a sliver of moonlight to filter through and he can see that he's almost reached her. "Sango!"

She turns so abruptly he must skid to a halt or risk running her over. But no sooner than he's catching his breath, the icy glare so full of malice on her face practically stops his heart. "Stop following me! Go back to your latest conquest and leave me alone!"

"But please Sango, it's not what you think!"

"Not what I think?" the maniacal laughter ringing forth sets the Hoshi back; this girl has gone over the edge. "Are you trying to tell me my eyes are deceiving me? Am I trapped in another illusion spell?" Her eyes narrow. "You were in bed with a woman Miroku, or was that my hallucination?"

"I swear to you, she came to me, I didn't invite her in."

The second those words dribbled past his lips he flinches, realizing his mistake, and sure enough that sets her off. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?! It doesn't matter if you didn't initiate it, the problem is you weren't stopping her either!"

"Please believe me that I couldn't! Sango, she was a Yuki-ona and I was under her spell." He reaches out to try and grab her hand, but she pulls away. "Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting her right now after hearing the screaming."

But all she does is stare back with a cold gaze, "Those spirits only prey on the weak-minded and a lecherous monk must have seemed like easy pickings."

His heart shatters, "Sango…"

"Don't you see Miroku, it's your own fault you were the victim tonight," _sigh_ , "just too bad I had to be dragged into it too." She turns and continues into the forest to cool off.

As much as her words cut right through his very soul, she was right. He hangs his head, a defeated and lowly man, "Sango… I'm sorry…" Unable to face their friends, Miroku drops to his knees. Of all the times she had seen him flirting with other girls, asking them to bear his child, never had he seen her so furious as tonight. But she had every right to be angry. The pattering of wet droplets hit the ground around him as a damn break's forth. His manners with women had become such an obsessive-compulsive behavior that it was often out of his control and tonight it all came back to haunt him. The one woman he truly loved above all others, was the one suffering because of him and he didn't know how to fix it…

The demon slayer herself doesn't go very far either. Between the darkness of the forest and her lingering feelings for the hoshi, she simply settles against a tree just out of his sight, braced against its solid exterior. _'_ _Of all the men to fall for, why him?_ _Ugh!_ _His womanizing is just infuriating!'_ She can hear him sobbing and it tugs at her heart. She exhales, _'_ _it's because of his heart…'_ In just this year of traveling with the rag-tag bunch of Naraku hunters, she had seen him do so many wonderful things that showed her behind the lascivious façade was a man who truly loved and respected the people around him. Little moments, like when he prayed for her village and her family's souls, the times he would step in to risk his life to save her or their friends… all grew on her like a vine weaving their way into the ruins of her damaged blood vessel. But it was also times like this that confused and upset her greatly. How could she risk her heart being broken every time he couldn't control his behaviors? Because if she was being honest with herself, they hurt. Each girl he flirted with, each woman he asked to bear his child, every single time he groped a back side… it all stung worse than anything she had felt in her whole 16 years of life.

She peeks around the bushes and sees the hoshi still prostrated on the ground crying. _Sigh_ , as much as this all hurts… so does seeing him in pain…

"Miroku…"

The man looks up at the beautiful warrior above him. "Sango?"

She drops to her knees before him. "Please stop crying hoshi-sama."

"But you were right Sango…" he raises his hands and stares at them. "I don't know how to control myself anymore and look what it's brought me. All I worried about for so long was having an heir to carry on the fight against the man who cursed my family but all it's done is brought me more pain. No." he shakes his head, "Worse, pain for those I care about more than anything in this world."

"Miroku…" she takes his hands into her own. "I'm sorry for getting so upset, I should have at least given you a chance to explain."

Again, he shakes his head, "Please don't apologize, if it wasn't for my own actions, that spirit may not have targeted me, so it is all my fault."

"If a weak person was her target, she could have easily chosen Inuyasha." Sango attempts to lighten the situation. "That man can't make up his mind either."

For a second Miroku just stares at her until he finally laughs and brings a smile to her face. "Yeah, but I was still the easier target."

"Why?"

"Because the truth is, I'm not confused on what I want." Sango looks at him perplexed. "I may flirt with other girls, but they mean nothing to me." She's still doesn't understand what he's trying to tell her. _Sigh_ , "Those spirits peer into your heart and transform themselves into whom you love…"

"Meaning what?"

"She came to me… disguised as you."


	5. A Child's Drawing

This is a short story for Inuvember 2017

It was one of those rare opportunities for the weary group to simply relax. The rainy season made travel difficult in this time before covered and motor propelled vehicles so back in Kaede's hut they were to ride out the torrential rain coming down outside. It was a cozy atmosphere despite the cold breezes that slipped through the cracks of the wooden structure, but mostly pushed away by the hearth burning within.

Inuyasha was lying on his side, with his head propped up just observing the scene in front of him. Not an unusual position for him to be in, everyone was used to his aloof manners and simply went about their own business as if he wasn't there. They weren't ignoring him, just busy with their own entertainments, figuring he had no interest in being engaged with them. And it was true to a certain point, most of the time he didn't, but that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. On the contrary, if they scrutinized his ear movements, Inuyasha was always on alert and cognizant of what was going on…

The grandmother of the group was bustling around the cooking portion of her hut, fussing with spices and other ingredients she needed for dinner. Kaede was a miko in her own right, having chosen the profession to follow in her sister's footsteps and despite not being as formidable, still powerful enough when she needed to be. For 50 years, she had carried the burden and weight of watching over their village shrine, never gaining a family of her own, but simply becoming the respected guardian of many around her. She smiles lightly as she goes about her business, humming some old tune. Did this make-shift family, these orphans and friends ever notice how elated she was when they visited? Because with them, she didn't have to be the strong, caretaker like she was with the villagers, they were each or as a unit capable of protecting themselves or others and she could simply be the matriarchal figure of a family unit, a role she'd never truly played before.

It did surprise him that she would be so kind considering the history that played out between he and her sister. Maybe because it happened so long ago she had already forgiven him? Never once had she ever chastised, nor accused him of improprieties. On the contrary, Kaede would often counsel him to move on and let her sister be part of his past, hinting that his future was currently right in front of his eyes. His own brief, very brief relationship with his own ojiisan (mother's father) was not a good one and she had respectfully become the only obaasan he'd ever known…

He looks to the next pair, the hoshi, and the demon slayer, sitting near the door, in a corner all to themselves. Miroku and he didn't start off on the best of terms, hell how could he, when one of the first things he did was grope at Kagome's backside. If it wasn't for her, that monk might'a just met his end right then and there. But over time an odd friendship developed between the two males. Neither wanted to admit that having the other on their side was necessary for their success against Naraku, but regardless, time and again, they'd let their more caring sides slip though long enough to save one another. Now the demon slayer, here was a woman whose death glares could scare him worse than the most evil of yokai's and yet her compassion for those she cared about gave her a power not possessed by many, especially a female. Her courage and strength in the face of adversity was awe inspiring for the hanyo and he respected that greatly.

Now what was amusing for Inuyasha was the two of them put together. One couldn't disagree that the idea of a partnership between a demon slayer and a monk wouldn't make sense, after all, they were both trained to deal with the evils of this world. But it was the persons themselves. On one hand, you had a perverted monk who may have bedded down an unknown number of women in his short life and on the other, a girl his junior, honorable, untouched, and frankly unwilling to cater to his ego. There was a part of Inuyasha that didn't believe Miroku had ever slept with a woman before no matter how much he insisted it to be true. I mean if he had, they should have come across little Miroku's running around somewhere, right? And Sango, why does she put up with the lecher? It's become obvious as he watches them whisper amongst themselves, the rosy little smiles, the light touching initiated from both sides how much they care for one another. He smiles, well if it makes them happy…

That just leaves the time traveler and the fox tyke. Did anyone notice the dreamy little smile on his face as he watches their interactions? Shippo, the orphaned fox child is hunched over a piece of parchment with a crayon in one hand and the rest strewn around him busily drawing out his latest doodle while Kirara sat, tipping her head from one side to the other, amused by the picture. Kagome lay on her stomach with her head propped under her hands watching with a sweet smile, offering words of encouragement or suggestions of which colors to choose next. If anyone didn't know better she looked like an attentive aunt or even, the child's mother. And often that's what she provided for Shippo. He was after all still very young compared to the rest of them and needed the guidance of a parent around to keep him both entertained and cared for.

Inuyasha closes his eyes for a moment. _Kagome…_ She was the reason they were all here, the reason he was alive today; the tie that pulled them along like a moth to a flame, honey to a bear. One could argue that it was not her but Naraku that triggered their organization and while yes that was in part true, they could have easily gone on their separate ways with a common goal. No, she was the ultimate reason the five of them became friends and banded together. But she was more than just a reason, she had become, at least for him, something special. They had been through so much as a pair. Could he have come this far without her by his side? If he were truthful with himself the answer was no. The few times he had tried, like when he took the Shikon no tama shards and sent her back to her world, well, he almost died. Luckily for him she found a way back and his strength returned. How ironic, because it wasn't merely physical prowess that allowed him to win in the end, it was simply the mental and emotional boost she provided that upped his power levels.

It was beautiful to see Kagome so relaxed in the position of a parent. He assumed she had practice with Sota but that only explained so much. When you examined the scene, there was experience, and there was the innate ability that showed she was meant to be a mother someday. She'll be a great mother, he knows it deep down, loving and nurturing, yet probably the disciplinarian, supportive, and protective, cherishing every moment. And that's when a thought strikes his mind, one that he had never entertained, never considered would ever be a possibility; maybe one day she'll be the mother of their pups… For the first time in his life, he could envision and contemplate such a concept. I have a chance at my own family!

She glances up from Shippo's drawing to check on the hanyo, happy with the contented smile she sees on his face. His eyes are still closed, but maybe he's having a good dream or something, either way, if he was in a good mood, she was pleased. Beaming, Kagome returns to playing with the child.

Her beautiful laughter causes him to open his eyes, and he see Shippo holding up his finished art work as Kagome lavishes praises upon it like a proud parent. Inuyasha can't help but flash a smile, he loves to see her so cheerful, but zeroing in on the picture, he realizes what the tyke had drawn was what looked like a family unit; six figures along with an animal. There was Kaede, Miroku and Sango holding hands with Kirara next to them, and finally Inuyasha and Kagome also holding hands, with Shippo on her shoulder. He looks at the drawing, then to Kagome, then back to the drawing… the fox tyke had drawn them holding hands! Even Kagome was trying to hide a slight blush on her cheeks while she praised the child, but he could tell she was just as embarrassed as he was.

She looks at the hanyo and immediately notices the crimson hue on his face. Was he going to get upset, was her first concern since it was his normal reaction to Shippo, but soon it was allayed when he simply closed his eyes again, still smiling. Huh? Was she seeing things correctly? Dare she even consider it, the man was almost radiating happiness?! Was Inuyasha delighted at the idea of…?! Kagome's face turns a darker red as everyone else in the room chuckles. She knew that someday she wanted to be a wife and mother, and seeing the contented hanyo, yes one day, that dream just may come true…

Four years later…

In front of the Goshinboku another painting has been commissioned. The miko and her hanyo dressed in wedding kimonos with a little white-haired infant resting in her father's arms, surrounded by their friends and surrogate family of Edo, Japan.


	6. I'm Thankful For

A short story for Inuvember 2017 prompt Family.

It has been quite the long day, but totally worth the sweat she had put in making the meal they were about to share. And if the laughter and occasional groans and grunts of delight around the room are any indication, they felt the same way. The spread of food was truly a sight to see, and smell! Roasted chicken and ham so perfectly tender and juicy, spiced cornbread stuffing, creamy garlic mashed potatoes, buttery corn nibblets, green bean casserole with crispy onions and mushrooms, candied yam, fried gyoza stuffed with chopped apples and pears then drizzled with a cranberry glaze, and the pumpkin pie that she had been so thrilled to find. This was nothing like any of them had ever seen or tried before, only royalty and lords in this era could feast this well! Preparing such dishes without a stove or oven was no easy feat, but thanks to ingredients from her time, some kind local farmers grateful for their help in the village, and a cooking technique she learned about called an imu, managed to put it all together.

As she closes her eyes for a moment to let it all sink in, she drifts back to earlier that morning before the sun had even risen when Inuyasha was helping her to prepare the underground firepit… _To pass the time, they hung out next to the small bonfire, it's crackling flames helping to keep the girl warm in the early morning, fall weather._ _This was something she wanted to share with her friends and was thrilled at the opportunity of preparing this feast for them, but there was something about the dancing hues of red and orange that was lulling her to sleep._ _She scoots closer to Inuyasha._ _"_ _It's… really nice just hanging out with you like this…" yawns and lays her head on his shoulder._ _"…_ _the peace and quiet of this era is something I'll always treasure."_

 _"_ _You should get some rest, Kagome…" he puts his arm around her shoulder, "I'll keep an eye on the fire."_

 _"_ _That's… sweet of you," yawning again, she closes her eyes._ _"_ _Don't let me sleep too long…_ _Gotta check on the stones…"_

 _"_ _I won't."_

 _Kagome relaxes against Inuyasha, these quiet, pleasant moments with the hanyo don't come around as often as her heart desired, so she'll take whatever she can get._ _He might be too embarrassed to show affection when they were around the others, but if it is just the two of them, he seemed more at ease._ _She was thankful for how far he had come, from the bitter, cocky loner who said he hated her to the, well still cocky but secretly caring guy who was holding her tight… a serene smile formed across her face, 'it really is nice in his arms…'_

She didn't realize the hanyo was watching her from across the room as she smiled and closed her eyes. He figured Kagome must be tired from working so hard to make all this food for them today. What was it again she had explained, a holiday from another country? Where family and friends gather to eat and celebrate what meant the most to them? The girl had told him while they shopped for the supplies how she wanted to do something special because she appreciated them like her own family. He hadn't had a family in so long, but she had helped him to remember what it was like. While the others were around they hid their feelings for each other but like that morning, when they were alone, it showed… _Inuyasha sat there stoically, with his arm around her._ _Kami forbid she think he was doing it because he cared, even though it was stupid to bother hiding it when a blind person could see the affection he held for the young girl._ _His ears twitch and swivel as they pick up the nuances of her patterns, listening for the cues that tell him she is asleep._ _The rise and fall of her diaphragm…_ _heartrate slowing to an even pace…_ _she's in the first stage._ _Body temperature slightly elevating…_ _Rapid eye movements under the lids… deep sleep._ _He lifts and places her into his lap and wraps his arms around her tiny waist._ _She's so light, and Kami, so friggin adorable when she sleeps!_ _The serenity of the scene is only momentary because he'll have to get up to add wood to the fire but that's okay, for now he gets to hold her close…_

 _He brushes a few stray bangs away from her eyes._ _One of these days I need to thank her for, well everything…_

She chuckles as Inuyasha and Shippo fight over the last drumstick, smiles when Sango wipes away a dribble of cranberry sauce from Miroku's chin, and beams at Kaede as she rubs her contented stomach. Things could have turned out far worse when she was pulled through that well, she could have been killed by a demon, trapped or kidnapped by bandits and sold into slavery, but luckily the villagers that had found her, and Kaede herself had been nothing but supportive and friendly to the strange girl in weird clothing. And then there were these friends… Inuyasha started off as the reluctant and nenju beaded hanyo forced into helping her in the quest for the shikon no tama. A fox yokai, Shippo was an orphan child whose parents were killed by a jewel-fueled team of brothers and who now clung to her like the mother figure he still needed in his life. Miroku, the lecherous monk who tried to steal the jewel shards, and lest we forget groped her as an introduction. And Sango, who had lost her entire village because of their enemy. They were all a part of this new chapter in her life, banded together through misfortune, to rise together in might, and saved each other in so many ways… Kagome was truly grateful for this family away from home and a simple meal was her way of saying thank you.


	7. Something Special

As the teacher walks in to the classroom that Monday morning, everyone's heads turn. A few snickers from the boys and giggles from the girls but for Kagome, she stares at the young man standing next to the sensei. There is just something different about him that she can't seem to put a finger on. "Class we have a new student transferring in today. His name is Inuyasha, I'd like everyone to treat him well. Inuyasha please take that open seat." Sensei points to an open desk next to Kagome. The girl gulps as the two lock eyes for just a moment, but in that flash, a bolt of electricity shoots through her body before they both turn and look away.

"I don't wanna sit by a girl." The boy grouses

"Well unfortunately it's the only open desk."

"Ugh fine." The boy saunters to the desk and sits down, doing everything he can not to look at the girl beside him. The male student on the other side of him snickers and mutters something under his breath pissing off him off. "If you wanna make it to tomorrow…" Inuyasha growls through gritted teeth, "…best you just leave me alone." That shuts the other male up.

~~x~~

"He's cute!" The girls chattering around Kagome whisper and giggle. "Total bad boy heart throb…" another girl sighs dreamily. It's the middle of PE class but since the teacher had an emergency, the students were just told to keep themselves occupied for the rest of the class time. She watches the young man leaning against one of the fences through her peripheral vision, _'_ _yeah… I guess he's cute…'_ "Did you see his eyes!" " _Sigh_ , they were like gold coins! I've never seen someone with that color before…" "I heard he moved here with his older brother from another part of Japan." "Oh yeah?" "Something about after his mom passed away…" "That's so sad…" Kagome looks at him again, his head is down, and his arms are crossed _, 'maybe that's why he's so grouchy?_ _With that hat on I can't tell if he's looking…'_ "Hey Kagome?"

Turning back to her friends, "Yeah."

"I just asked you a question." Her friend giggles. "But I guess you were too busy staring at him."

Kagome immediately flushes, "I-I wasn't staring at him." But she can't help her head from turning and looking at him again and is shocked to see him looking back. "Oh my god…" she quickly turns away and hides her face, "he was looking at me!"

The other girls giggle harder, "Maybe he's checking you out!"

"Hardly, he didn't even wanna sit by me…"

"Well he's still looking in this direction…" a friend whispers in her ear. "Guess he changed his mind."

Just as she's about to look for herself, another males voice is heard calling her. "Higurashi!" She turns to see a boy waving.

 _'_ _Oh, just great!'_ Houjou runs up, "Hey Higurashi, do you have plans this weekend?"

"Um why?" She looks and sees the new guy walking away from the fence. "What's this weekend?"

"If you're free, would you like to see a movie?"

"Oh… I don't know…"

"Come on Kagome, go with Houjou, you'll have fun." Her friends prod her decision along.

"Shall I pick you up at 6 on Saturday?"

"Um, how about I meet you at 6 at the cineplex…"

"Great. I'll see you then!" he walks back to his group of friends.

"Where did that come from?" the shaken girl mumbles out and realizes Inuyasha has also disappeared.

Now her friends are really giggling, "Kagome you've caught the attention of two guys! And two cute ones at that!" "I'm so jealous!"

Laughing half-heartedly, she drops her shoulders, "Then why am I not thrilled…" She looks back to the spot where the new student had been standing _._ _'_ _Why was he looking at me?_ _He was too far away to know we were talking about him…'_

For the rest of that week, Kagome and Inuyasha avoid contact as much as physically possible, despite sitting right next to each other in class. Nope no eye contact, no verbal ones; though she swears she catches him staring at her sometimes when he thinks she's not looking. Outside of the classroom he continues his loner bit, eating alone at lunch time, only interacting with other students when forced to. What's with this guy, she wonders, I can understand maybe feeling sad if his mother passed away, she herself remembering when her own father died when she was younger, but still she gets the sense he hasn't had much contact with other people even before moving here. And then there are the odd sensations she receives from him, like that electricity on the first day, I mean she felt like she was shocked by an outlet. On the few occasions when they've brushed against each other while getting up from their desks, or passing in the hallways, she's felt what she can only describe as a pulse shoot through her body. She'd mentioned this to a few others she trusted, and everyone had said they felt nothing, so what was that sensation and why was it only happening to her?

~~xx~~

As soon as he went home from school that Monday he immediately went to his brother's office. "This is a bad idea, there's a miko in that class and she's gonna figure out what I am!"

Without stopping what he was working on, Sesshomaru responds, "Did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Well did she figure it out?"

"Not yet, but she's bound to."

"Does she even know she is a miko?"

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "Actually… No, I don't think she does."

"Then just avoid contact with her."

" _Keh_. Easy for you to say."

Sesshomaru looks up from his papers. "Why would it be difficult?" he raises an eyebrow. "Unless you want to get closer to the human…"

"I still don't understand why you don't like humans."

"Simple, they are weaker. It's bad enough I was saddled with a half human for a brother, I don't need more in the family."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stomps away to his room, slamming the door behind him.

But his brother just smirks, "Ugh, 200 years old and he still acts like a child. And he wonders why I treat him like one." It had been their fathers dying wish that he take care of his little brother if anything happened to the mother, being human and all, she was more prone to their frailties and sure enough she contracted cancer by the time Inuyasha was less than 10 years old. Of course, that was almost 200 years ago. At first, he was absolutely against the idea, but it was his own mother that convinced him to do this. You must honor your father's wishes, she had said, as head of this clan now, you are the elder and must act appropriately. Yeah well, it's not exactly a picnic raising a hanyo, they mature slower and even though in years he is older, his mentality is closer to a 15-year old most of the time. _'_ _Must be the human bloods influence…'_ Sesshomaru really didn't care if that girl figured out what they were, hell, in this day and age, demons were something from legends and fairytales, nothing humans really believed in anymore and this made hiding in plain sight much easier. Of course, the fact that they age slowly did pose a problem, but fake identities, and moving around helped, even a short stint overseas; as long as they didn't attract attention, no one cared.

Inuyasha did stay away from Kagome, well at least in school, but his curiosity about the girl was winning so by the third day, he had tracked her down to her home. The fact that she lived at a shrine didn't surprise him, considering miko blood seemed to run in her veins. It was around midnight and the boy sat crouched on her roof above her bedroom listening to her breathing as she slept. It was strange how peaceful her very presence felt in this environment, it wasn't the same at school where the frenetic energy was maybe more skewed but here, it was soothing. _Sigh, 'this could be a problem…'_

That Saturday afternoon, Inuyasha was milling around the shrine again when her scent wafted through the air. _'_ _Shit!'_ She was close by and when he turned to look, sure enough was heading in his direction but seemed distracted. He pulls the ballcap lower over his face, put his head down and keeps walking forward hoping she doesn't notice him.

Adjusting her top, re-shouldering her purse, _'_ _Ugh, why did I agree to this movie date!'_ Checking her purse again for her money. _'_ _I don't have any interest in Houjou regardless if he's popular or not..._ _Why'd he ask me out all of a sudden anyways?'_ She looks at her watch, 5:30pm. _'_ _Great I may not even make it on time…'_ Someone bumps into her as they pass by and that now familiar pulse shoots up her spine. Turning around, "Hey watch…. It's you?"

Cursing his yoki for making him walk into the girl, he stops too. "Sorry," he mumbles and tries to keep moving but she grabs his arm.

"What are you doing around here anyways?"

"Just exploring the city, what's it to you." He pulls away and starts walking again.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" she hurries to catch up with him. "I'm talking to you."

"You're gonna be late for your date if you keep following me." He mumbles without slowing a step.

Kagome grabs his hand and tugs him to a stop. "H-how did you know that's where I was going? You were too far away to have heard that conversation." Her eyes widen. "Wait, is that why you walked away? Because Houjou was asking me out on a date?"

"No!" he pulls his hand out of her grip and crosses his arms. "Why they hell would I care if you go out with that boy?!"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me why you're getting all defensive about the topic?!"

"Keh! I am not getting defensive!"

"Oh, then what would you call this?" she crosses her arms too. "And I don't believe you when you say you were just passing by."

He looks at his own watch, "Why do you care what I was doing, and by the way, you just stood that boy up."

Without hesitation she retorts, "I don't care," stunning him. "I'm not interested in Houjou anyways." He can't stop the smirk from forming on his face. "What's that grin for?!"

"I'm not…"

Her hands fly to her mouth in shock, "You were bothered that I agreed to that date!"

He turns away, but the slight blush gives him away. "I was not!"

She giggles, "Yes you were! I see it on your face!"

He pulls his hat off and scratches his head trying to act nonchalantly, "I am not." There's a shimmer over his head for a second.

 _'_ _Was that ears!'_ She swears in the distorted shimmer there were ears on top of his head! Her eyes narrow as she goads him further, "Are you attracted to me Inuyasha?" she moves closer to him. "Is that why you avoid me in school yet somehow manage to find where I live in this big city?" Brushing against his arm, "Maybe that's why you bumped into me today…"

"Will you shut it wench!" the shimmer appears for a few more seconds and again she sees the ears. "Just drop it would ya!" and storms off. This time she lets him walk away.

As she watches him disappear around the corner a smirk appears on her face. _'_ _I think he likes me…_ _But what the hell was going on with his head?_ _Is that why he wears a hat?'_ She turns back and heads home to leave a message on Houjou's phone…

Inuyasha cuts through the forests surrounding the city. He needs to get away and clear his head, or maybe tear something up to vent his frustrations; like a tree trunk… He can't believe he was stupid enough to get pulled into a yelling match with that girl! _'_ _You see what you caused?!'_ he growls at his yoki. _'_ _We shouldn't be going near her, and yet you keep pushing me towards her!'_ _'_ _Oh please, I'm not forcing you to do anything you didn't wanna do for yourself…'_ _'_ _She's gonna figure out who I am!'_ _'_ _Let her, she's a perfect match for you!'_ _'_ _What are you talking about?!'_ _'_ _You know exactly what I'm talking about…'_ He jumps up into a tree and starts tearing up the branches. _'_ _I am not interested in that.'_ _'_ _Don't kid yourself…'_ _'_ _She's too young.'_ _'_ _I'm not telling you to go that far; in this day and age, it's called dating._ _But just for your peace of mind, she's 17, almost an adult.'_ _'_ _Could you just shut up and leave me alone right now…'_

Late that night, after her family had gone to bed, Kagome slips out of her room and with the help of a ladder climbs the Goshinboku. Her grandfather told her it was a sacred tree that has watched over this area for centuries but for her, its ancient energy was simply a soothing one that she often turned to when something bothered her. She settles on the lowest sturdiest branch, resting against it's trunk to clear her mind. All week she had been distracted by the new student, the strange sensations she would feel from him, the avoidances, and then now that run in earlier today. Was her mind playing more tricks on her? Maybe her eyes? But she knows she's not going crazy, those were clearly ears she saw on his head! "That's not possible, right?" whispering it more to just say something out loud. As a normal teenage girl, she's had small crushes on boys before, but beyond the he's cute stage, no one's ever struck a deeper cord. Most of the time her focus was on school with the hopes of moving onto college someday and none of those goals included getting attached to any man. Yet somehow, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him…

Eventually she dozes off, and that's how he finds her.

It had developed into a nightly ritual and despite his run in with her earlier, his yoki compelled him to check on Kagome before he could sleep soundly with the knowledge she was safe. But when he arrived above her room he immediately could tell she wasn't in it. Sniffing the air, he knows she's somewhere around, the house is all dark, so he follows her scent. With his keen eye sight, he can see her sleeping in the tree. _'_ _Why the hell is she up there?'_ Worried she could fall or hell get sick from being out in the cold night air, he debates momentarily about what he should do; leave her there, or get her back to her room. He sighs and jumps up into the tree.

Praying that she's a deep sleeper, he moves as quickly and gently as he can, bundling her into his arms before jumping back down to the ground. But as he walks towards her room she starts to shift, putting her arms around his neck, "Mmm… warm…" He stiffens a little, but it seems she's just sleep talking for now. He breathes a sigh of relief when he notices the window of her room is still open and manages to get through without too much trouble. But after placing her on the bed and pulling blankets over her she whispers, "Inuyasha…"

 _'_ _Oh crap!'_ Thinking he was just busted, he scrambles out her window and disappears into the night. She smiles in her sleep as the dream she's having is centered around a certain new student in her class…

~~xx~~

Monday morning and the exodus continues. All day as usual, Kagome and Inuyasha pay no attention to each other in the classroom. But instead of his normal sullen looks, she thinks he almost seems nervous. Finally, by the last class of the day, PE, she can't take it anymore and corners him alone on the field.

"Alright spill it, I can handle your glares but why are so nervous around me today?"

"I'm not nervous."

"I can feel it from you, is it because I accused you of having a crush on me?"

 _'_ _Whew, she doesn't remember the tree…'_ "No, because I don't."

"W-well that's good to know, cause I don't either."

"Then why did your voice just crack?"

"My voice didn't' crack!"

"Oh-ho, so maybe it's the other way around? Is that why you didn't mind missing your date with that boy? Cause you have a crush on me!"

Kagome crosses her arms, " _Tch_ , no that's not it."

"Then why are you getting defensive over the topic?" he throws the same jab back at her. But she decides not to let him win this round. _Exhale_ , unfurling her arms, she reaches up with one hand and waves it over his head. He moves back, "What are you doing?"

"I swear I saw ears on Saturday so I'm checking to see if I can feel anything."

He swats her hand away, "I don't have ears on top of my head."

"I saw it twice and I know I'm not going crazy."

She reaches up again but this time he grabs her wrist, "Please stop, don't attract any attention to me." he mumbles to her.

"Then tell me the truth."

 _Sigh_ , "Not here."

"Then where?"

"Just stay home tonight."

"Why?"

"Ugh, do you have to be so damn stubborn. Just stay home."

"Alright!" she grumbles, "Are you gonna call or something?"

"Or something." And he walks away leaving her confused.

~~x~~

He listens and waits from the roof over her room until the rest of her family is asleep. He could hear her complaining that he had stood her up and chuckles, just be patient Kagome…

Finally, when she is the last one awake, he leaps down to her window and jumps through startling her. "What are you doing in my room!?"

"I told you or something. Do you wanna know the truth or not?"

Kagome settles down on her bed with her back against the wall, "Yes."

He sits down on the edge, "Are you sure, cause you better not freak out on me."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just swear not to scream or anything."

"I won't." He turns off the glamor spell and her hand flies up to cover her mouth but instead of a scream she giggles, "I knew it, you do have ears!" Reaching out to rub them, "Ooh and they are so fluffy!"

"Okay stop that!" he pulls out of her reach.

With a pout, "But they are so adorable!"

"How are you not afraid of me, do you not realize what I am?" Kagome scoots closer to him and reaches out again, but he flinches, "What are you doing?"

Without a response she touches his hair which looks a bit longer. She grabs his hand and notes the nails that look more claw like. Now she reaches up to touch his face… "You look mostly human…" she murmurs, "Yet some of these features are canine…"

"I'm a Hanyo, an Inu Hanyo, do you know what that is?"

"Hanyo…" she ponders, "A half dog demon?" Cocking her head, "I didn't know demons still existed."

"There's not as many as there were many years ago. Most of us hide our identities with spells to blend in with humans."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because most humans don't react like this, they, they fear us."

"Then why are you showing yourself to me?"

 _Exhale_ , "Very few humans can sense us, and you are one of those humans. It's probably the miko blood running through your lineage and eventually you'd figure it out."

"Okay, I can understand that, but still why reveal yourself to me? You could have just, I don't know convinced me I was seeing things."

He feels his face flushing and turns away, "I don't know why… Maybe because I'm an idiot, at least that's what my brother would probably say."

"It must be lonely… Having to hide who you really are…" He looks back to her surprised, not just with how well she is taking this, but from the compassion he hears in her tone. "But I don't think you're an idiot Inuyasha." Now her cheeks are flushing. "Could I ask you something?" he nods. "Saturday night, I know I fell asleep in the Goshinboku, I do that sometimes when I wanna think, but somehow I woke up in my bed… Did you have something to do with that?"

"Maybe…" he mumbles, "I was worried you might fall."

Her voice softens, "But how did you know I was up there?"

"I check on you, to make sure you're safe each night." Now it's her turn to look shocked.

An uncomfortable silence develops. "Well um, it's getting late and you should probably get home already."

"Yeah," he scratches his head, "you need your sleep."

"Don't you sleep?"

"Not as much as humans." He stands up and walks towards the window.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Could I ask you, is it true you just lost your mom?"

"No, she died over 150 years ago."

"Wait, 150 years? How old are you?"

"I think almost 200."

"But you look my age!"

"We mature slower than humans. Remember, don't tell anyone about this…" and jumps out her window leaving her for the rest of the night.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, he simply leapt to her roof waiting for her to fall asleep; but she couldn't, not after what she just learned about the mysterious boy. Flopping on her back and letting herself sink into her comfy bed, she sighs. "Inuyasha…" she breathes out his name. His ears twitch and swivel. "It's so crazy… And yet…" she sighs again. "He's a hanyo, something I've only heard about through the stories grandpa tells. "But he's so fascinating." Fascinating, he thinks to himself, that's an interesting way of putting it. He hears her yawn then giggle, "And very cute!"

 _'_ _Gah!_ _She thinks I'm cute?!'_ _'_ _Aren't you happy about that?'_ his yoki points out. _'_ _She looks too much like…'_ _'_ _Oh, get over her man, that was over a hundred years ago and you were still just a pup.'_ _'_ _She smells like her too.'_ _'_ _So maybe that was her in another lifetime._ _Will you just move on?'_ _'_ _But Sesshomaru was right, she's human, she won't live as long…'_ _'_ _You know there are ways now to keep them around longer…'_ _Sigh._ His yoki was right, there was a way to lengthen the life of a mate, but it could be a tricky process and death was always still a possibility. _'_ _Geez, I'm not telling you to settle down with her, at least you've made a friend, and let fate take its course!'_ _'_ _Maybe…'_ He hears her breathing even out; she's asleep. "Goodnight Kagome…"

~~xx~~

"Doesn't his butt look great in those jeans?" Kagome's friend whispers to her as they walk towards their class. Inuyasha is just up ahead of them, and she swears she saw his head tilt from the comment. Knowing what she knows now, he probably heard what her friend said so she decides to test the theory.

"Oh yeah, he definitely has a cute ass." _'_ _Did his step just falter?_ _I bet if I could see his ears, they'd be twitching like crazy!'_ She grins, "Perfect for squeezing."

Inuyasha stops walking and turns around, staring at her for a second; he can't believe what just came out of Kagome's mouth!

"He's looking at you again!" her friend giggles. "Do you think he heard…"

"Uh-huh…" she gives him a sneaky smile, "I'm sure he did…"

~~xx~~

Two weeks later, on a Friday, Inuyasha is absent from school and Kagome is curious as to why. They had only spoken a few times since that Monday night, never in school, but he had snuck in to her room a few times to 'talk'. Maybe out of boredom, who knew. He wasn't much of a talker, but it was better than nothing. Oh, he had given her an earful about gossiping about him in school, but she just laughed it off that she was just checking to see if he was eavesdropping. What was nice about the visits, was he seemed to be more relaxed when it was just the two of them in the privacy of her room. Maybe because he didn't have to hide who he really was, even turning off the spell while he'd be there. She almost felt, honored that he was warming up to her, if that's what you could call it. So, when he didn't show up for school she became concerned.

Without the advantage of a canine's nose to help her, she had to resort to more practical means to find out where he lived; in other words, schmoozing the office worker to give her the information. Feigning a need to take him his school work for the day but forgetting his address, after some sweet pleading, the office girl finally gave her what she needed.

It took a short ride on the commuter train, a bus, and finally, a two block walk till she had reached her destination at the edge of town. _'_ _Wow…'_ she remarked as she walked past all the large homes of the area. This section was for wealthier citizens, an area she's never been to before. Checking the address on her paper again, she finds the house she is looking for and knocks at the door. A woman answers.

"May I help you?"

"Um, hi, I'm looking for Inuyasha. He was absent today and I wanted to give him his school work, so he doesn't miss anything."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you but, he's um not feeling well. I wouldn't want you to catch his cold."

"It's really not a problem, I'm sure it would be okay, Miss?"

"Kagura."

"It's nice to meet you Kagura, my name is Kagome."

"Ah, so you are Kagome…" the woman smiles as she looks the nervous girl up and down. "Yes, Inuyasha has mentioned you."

"It's really important I see him and," she glances around, "I know he's 'different,' so please could I speak with him?"

"He told you, has he? I'm not surprised." The woman sighs, "Sometimes he has a hard time coping with that," and steps back from the door. "Well come in, Kagome, let me show you to his room."

As Kagome follows the woman up a set of stairs to the second floor she can't help but gasp at the grand furnishings of the home. "This is a beautiful home. Are you Inuyasha's sister-in-law?"

"Why yes, I am," the woman smiles, "Sesshomaru is my mate."

"So, does that mean you are a yokai too?"

"Something like that…" she points at a closed door, "He's in there."

"Thank you." After the woman walks away Kagome knocks.

"Kagura, I'd rather not be bothered."

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?!" The door pulls open, "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widen at the sight before her, "Inuyasha? Is that you?" Gone is the white hair and golden eyes, the claws, but instead a totally normal looking human teenage boy! His hair is black and a slightly different style... and his eyes are dark too. _'_ _His ears are gone…'_ Her mouth hangs open just a little the longer she stares…

"Keh! If all your gonna do is gawk at me then go home."

That attitude brings her out of her shock. "Well how am I supposed to act! I wasn't expecting…" she waves her hands up and down motioning to his appearance, "…this!"

"Keep your voice down!" he pulls her into the room and closes the door. "I don't need my brother coming to bug me with questions." Plopping on his bed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You were absent from school and I was worried about you."

"Well as you can see I'm fine."

"But you're…"

"Human." She nods... "Look I'm part human so once a month, during the new moon I lose my yokai side and change to this state…" …but continues to scrutinize his appearance. "Will you stop staring at me!"

"Sorry," she averts her eyes embarrassed. "It's just, you look so different. Well not totally but…" she pouts, "I kinda like your other side better."

"You do?" his eyes register his shock. "Why?"

Kagome sits next to him on the bed, "I don't know, it's just different than most people, you know, and intriguing…" her face flushes a little. "Not that this look is bad or anything… I think you look fine either way."

"You think I'm cute, that's what you're trying to say aren't you."

"I-I didn't say that…" her face turning more crimson, "Okay so I think you are attractive, I mean hell, half the girls at school think that."

"Yeah, but I have no interest in what they think."

"You care what I think?"

"What! I didn't say that either."

"Oh…" she looks down a little embarrassed and dejected. "Well, um since you seem fine, I guess I'll head home now…" and stands to leave. "I'll see you at school."

"Wait, Kagome, you don't have to leave yet." She stops walking. "I don't go out when I'm like this, but you can stay and hang out if you want to."

"Are you sure?" when he nods, "Okay…" she sits back on his bed. "So, what do you do when you're stuck in here?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Watch TV, play video games, listen to music, whatever. Sometimes it is kinda boring by myself. I actually hate it when I get like this, I lose my abilities and I feel vulnerable; that's why I don't go out."

"Have you been attacked or something?"

"Not recently, but in the past, yeah, it was more dangerous for me. Sesshomaru has had to fend off a few rogue yokai's..."

Downstairs in his office, Kagura peeks in with her husband. "Thought you'd like to know, that Kagome girl came to see Inuyasha."

He looks up from his desk. "Really?"

"She seems nice and since she never came back down screaming, everything must be fine."

"You didn't warn her that he would look different?"

"No, I wanted to gauge her reaction and so far, I think she's good for him."

"She's the first human he's allowed to get so close, since that miko years ago."

"I think Kagome looks like her."

"Hmm… Maybe that's why he was fascinated with her…"

"I think he actually likes this one…"

Back in his room, Inuyasha has leaned up against the wall with game controllers in his hands and Kagome is lying on her stomach with a textbook in front of her. "Don't you need to study, Inuyasha?"

"What for?"

"There's a test coming up at the beginning of next week, that's why."

"Keh, I'll be fine, I always am."

"I still think it's strange… for as long as you've lived, why you're still attending school."

"It's part of my cover, you know, to blend in to this city. I look like I should be a high school student, so my brother insisted I enroll."

"Does that mean you already know how to do all of this stuff?" gesturing at the textbook.

"For the most part, yeah."

"Lucky. I don't mind most of the subjects, but I despise math."

"Oh, I'm not fond of that subject either." There's a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha?" It's his brothers voice. "Would you or your friend like some dinner?"

He looks at Kagome, who nods, whispering, "If it's no trouble…"

"None at all," Sesshomaru responds. "Come down in half an hour to the dining room."

Somewhat of an odd sight, the four dinner guests sitting around a large dining table meant for double that. No plates in front of the two older residents, only her and Inuyasha. But the food looked wonderful, and smelled just as tasty.

"So, Kagome," inquires Sesshomaru from across the dining table, "Inuyasha mentioned you are from the Higurashi shrine."

"Yes, my family has been its caretakers for two generations and my brother will be groomed to take it over one day."

Kagura, "Why him and not you?"

"Me?" Kagome puts her chopsticks down, "Why me?"

"Surely you realize that you are the one with the miko abilities in your family."

"I think Inuyasha pointed that out once, but I don't know if it's something I want to do."

"You and my brother seem to be growing quite close…" Sesshomaru smirks, "…it's nice to see him moping around less than usual."

Kagome blushes. "Well, I just thought he could use a friend."

"Could we stop with the questions…" Inuyasha grumbles.

"We are just trying to get know her better, I don't see what is wrong with that."

Inuyasha starts to open his mouth but Kagome grabs his hand, "I don't mind."

Kagura smiles, "You see, Kagome, it's been a long time since Inuyasha has opened up to anyone from the outside so it's a nice change for us. You must be something special in his eyes."

"Keh!" he turns his head to hide the reddening of his face. "She's the one who wouldn't leave me alone in the beginning."

"Hey, you bumped into me first! Remember?"

"That was an accident!"

"Don't lie, just like how you said you weren't bothered by Houjou asking me out; I know it was bull!"

All through the argument, Sesshomaru and Kagura sat in silence watching the show unfold. It didn't even cross their minds to stop it, but on the contrary, the elder Inu found it amusing that a girl was going toe to toe with his brother. "I think you're right," he whispers to his wife, "they like each other."

"I said I didn't care! You forget, you called me cute first!"

"When did I say that?!"

"In your room, after I left…" his eyes widen when he realizes he was just caught.

"You were spying on me?!"

Crossing his arms, "No I wasn't, I was just making sure you went to sleep… How was I supposed to know you were gonna keep talking about me!"

"I hate to interrupt this amusing conversation…" Sesshomaru finally steps in, "but your dinners are getting cold." Inuyasha and Kagome stop and look to their plates while the elder brother just chuckles. "I suggest a change in subject." The pair start eating again. The young girl is a little embarrassed that she behaved in such a rude manner, but at least no one seemed to care. "Kagome, since it is dark already and not safe for you to travel by public transportation, would you like a ride home, or maybe you could just spend the night."

"I um, would have to check with my mom about sleeping over."

Kagura, "If you'd like, I could speak with her, to allay her concerns."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha who has that deer in head lights look, then back to Kagura, "Okay."

"Wonderful, what is your phone number, I'll call her while you finish your dinner." She stands up and leaves the room once Kagome gives her the information.

Now the young girl turns back to her friend, "But I don't have anything to sleep in or to take a bath."

"You can just use Kagura's stuff and I can lend you a shirt or something."

The thought of wearing something of Inuyasha's makes the girl blush. "I've never slept over at a boy's house before."

"Well it's not like I'm gonna do anything to you."

"I would hope not."

Kagura walks back in. "Your mom is so sweet. I told her we'd bring you home tomorrow and she said that was fine, just have fun."

At that point Sesshomaru takes Inuyasha to have a talk with him and Kagura leads Kagome to a spare room. Pointing to an adjoining room, "it is stocked with soaps and such when you are ready to take a bath. I hate to let you feel dirty, I think I have underwear that will fit you." She returns with undergarments. "I shall leave you for the rest of the evening, but if you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Kagura."

When she walks out of the room, Inuyasha is trudging up the stairs. "Um Inuyasha, could I borrow a shirt, so I can change and take a bath?"

"Yeah…" he saunters into his room and pulls out an oversized t-shirt, handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"Um, Kagome, do you wanna still hang out some more afterwards?"

"Of course," she smiles.

"Cool, I'll just be in my room then."

"Aren't you gonna bathe too?"

"I guess I could do that at the same time as you." He turns bright red, "I mean in my own bathroom! Not with you… Oh hell!" he rushes to his room embarrassed.

Kagome, stands stupefied for a second processing what just happened, _'_ _that was awkward…'_ and goes into her own room.

After the relaxing bath, thankfully, Kagura's panties fit her but Inuyasha's shirt was another matter. Staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but chuckle at how much of a dress it was on her; loose and comfortable to sleep in for sure. But there was one potential issue… no bottom. Kagura didn't strike her as the type to wear shorts and there was no way she'd fit one of Inuyasha's. _'_ _Well… at least it comes down to my knees…'_

By the time Kagome went back to Inuyasha's room it was nearing 10pm. As soon as he saw her in his shirt he was both smitten and bemused by how it looked on her and she could see that on his face. "I know I look weird…"

"No, it's adorable..." _'_ _Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud!'_ He shakes his head, "I mean, it looks fine on you."

 _'_ _Adorable, huh?'_ she raises an eyebrow. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know," he shrugs his shoulders, "It's not like I've had company before."

"Do you wanna play a game or something?" She plops on his bed.

"Not really."

"Listen to music or watch TV?" he shakes his head no. "Just talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know…" she sighs and lies on her side with her head propped up with a pillow, "tell me more about your life, in 200 years there's gotta be some stories you can tell me."

He lies on his back next to her and puts his arms behind his head. "My mom was a human Princess and my dad was called the Inu no Taisho. He ruled over the Western part of Japan, keeping the peace between the yokai in the area and the humans. One day on a journey he met my mom and they ended up falling in love, hence my existence. But at the time, feudal Japan was a more war-like state and after battling a very powerful demon, he was fatally wounded. My mom raised me until I was about 7 when she died of what today they call cancer."

"So how is Sesshomaru your brother?"

"My father had a yokai mate already, they called her the Inu Daiyokai and he is their first and only son; so that makes him my half-brother. After both my parents died he took me on as a promise to our father. Sesshomaru was already two or three hundred years old by this time but more mature than I am, he says. Every so many years, he moves us around so that we don't attract attention."

"What does he do? This is quite a large home…"

"Oh, he has several businesses that he runs from here. I don't know a lot about it since he won't tell me much and I don't ask. He's paying for everything, so I just leave him alone and with the advent of computers and phones and stuff it's become easier to do that. Oh, and he also had to take on the responsibilities left by our dad as the Inu no Taisho."

"Okay, so explain to me exactly what does that mean?"

"He keeps many of the other yokai's and hanyo's in control, away from humans as much as possible. If any of them cause problems, he takes care of it."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah it is. Every so often, I help him deal with issues."

Kagome yawns, "So did you have to fight battles and stuff?"

"Sometimes."

"Ever get hurt…" she yawns again but bigger this time.

"Eh…" he shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's good…" her eyes begin to droop. "You wouldn't be here talking to me now if… it had been worse…"

"Yeah…" he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. "I'm kinda glad that I've met you. It's really, nice to have someone other than my brother and stuff to talk to. Do you feel the same way?" No response so he opens his eyes and looks over to the girl curled on his bed. "Kagome?" She had fallen asleep. "Great…" he mumbles, "I should take her to her room…" He sits up and pokes at her shoulder. "Kagome?"

"Mmm…" she whines but instead of waking she turns over and further hunkers down on his bed.

"Oh man…" he runs his hand over his face, "Now what?" Faced with a situation he's never dealt with before, Inuyasha debates his next move. _'_ _I could just take her to her room…_ _But…'_ as he stares down at the sleeping beauty, the attraction he had felt for her intensifies. Something deep inside is urging him to let her stay…. is coaxing him to savor her presence… _Sighing, 'I hope she doesn't freak out in the morning…'_

Kagome groans in her troubled slumber…

 _Smoke fills the air of the burning homes where a rogue yokai has been ransacking and killing the villagers._ _As a miko, she had been asked to please rid them of this terrible demon… and now…_ _She looks down at her trembling hands and sees the deep red staining them… falling to her side, 'it's so strange to feel no pain…'_ _Her eyes can barely focus but sees the hanyo draw his sword and cut down the yokai that she had been battling…_

 _'_ _Kikyo!'_ _Inuyasha rushes to her side and cradles her._ _'_ _Kikyo!'_ _He cries out once more as the blood pools beneath her._

...twisting and moaning… "Inuyasha…"

 _'_ _Inuyasha, I'm… sorry…'_

 _'_ _Why didn't you wait for me!_ _Why'd you have to fight that demon on your own!'_

 _She lifts her hand to his face with the last of her strength._ _'_ _The villagers are safe now thanks to you…_ _Perhaps, we shall meet again… in another…' her eyes close for the last time._

Gasping for air, Kagome bolts upright in bed grabbing onto her chest and checking desperately to gauge the severity of her afflicted wound. This sudden action startles Inuyasha awake. She can still feel the heat of the fires, smell the smoke permeating the air. "Kagome!" he shakes her. "Wake up!"

"But the wound… Oh no the villagers, the fire was burning all the homes!" she looks Inuyasha straight in his eyes. "a-and I-I died, in your arms… I don't understand… It's was so real… I can smell the smoke, I can still smell the smoke!" Tears stream down her face. "It was like it was really happening…"

"It's okay…" he rocks her in his arms. "You were just having a nightmare, that's all. See, your still in my room, the sun hasn't risen yet and there's nothing to hurt you here."

Her sobbing winds down as she rests her head on his shoulder. "It was so scary… I-I actually felt my heart stop beating…" she leans up to look in his eyes with only the faintest of illumination from the streetlights outside allowing her to see them, "You were there, Inuyasha, but you kept calling me a different name."

The sudden realization hits him like a ton of bricks; a wound, fire in a village, and her dying in his arms… "Kikyo…" he breathes out the name as his own eyes begin to fog over. "But how could you have known what happened to her? That was over 100 years ago."

"How the hell should I know!" her cries ring in his ears. "Who is this Kikyo and why the hell was I experiencing it like I was there?"

"Maybe because…" he sighs, "you were…"

She stops crying, "What?"

 _Exhale_. "I've only loved one other person in this world and she…" he hangs his head, "…she died fighting a yokai before I could get to her." _Exhale_. "Kikyo was a, a miko in a village that used to be on the grounds of this very city. In fact, she was the priestess at the shrine your family now cares for and you just described, how she died…" Kagome is so shocked and overwhelmed, she faints in his arms and slips into a dreamless unconsciousness.

When she awakens for the second time that morning the first thing she notices is the surrounding warmth and finds herself lying on her side with Inuyasha spooned up from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around as if to keep her from leaving him. Recollections of her dream flood back to her, or were they memories? She feels him shifting, snuggling his face deeper against her neck and blushes once she realizes the position they are in. Part of her wants to scream and kick him away but the other tells her this feels, _'_ _as if it was meant to be…'_ Some of his white hair falls over her shoulder telling her he is back to his normal self; if he wasn't holding on so tight she'd be tempted to turn around and rub his ears. Well if she's gonna be stuck in this position she might as well enjoy it, so she presses her body snuggly against his.

"You smell nice…" his voice rumbles softly against her ear. She hums in delight, no one's given her that line before! Despite the rocky beginnings, Kagome can't deny the electricity between them, but is this really meant to be? Can a hanyo and a human have a relationship like this? Questions bubble to the surface of her mind. How would it work, I mean he barely ages and she will continue to… She sighs… "Are you uncomfortable," he asks, concern dripping in the inflection of his tone.

"No, that's not it. I was just thinking…"

"That this all seems crazy?"

She chuckles, "Hmm, well that too, but no, something else."

"What?" the raspy tone of his morning voice makes her shiver down to her core.

"How can this be a possibility, a hanyo, and a human?" trepidation evident in her voice. "I really… like how you make me feel but it scares me too."

"Because we don't age…"

"Exactly."

"You don't need to worry about that Kagome." He squeezes her waist. "If the day comes that you want to stay with me, there is a way for you to live as long as I do."

"Tell me how?"

"When that time comes…"

"Mmm… Inuyasha, do you think I have a connection to that Kikyo person?"

"Maybe, you do look a little like her… and smell like her. But you're, feistier."

She laughs, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Jury is still out."

"Omph!" she slaps his arm. "Really!"

"I wouldn't let you be here… right now, if I didn't mind it."

 _Sigh_ , "I almost wish I didn't have to go home…"

"Me too…"


	8. Snowbound

She must admit, as they travel along the winding mountain road that the scenery is just breathtaking. There was a light dusting of snow along the roadway and on the tops of many of the Japanese pines they passed by. It was winter break from college and Kagome's roommate Sango talked her into taking this trip. Come on, the older girl had said, let's get out of the city and just relax for the two-week hiatus. Who else was coming was the first question. Well, her boyfriend Miroku and his roommate, Inuyasha. No way, was the immediate response, there was no way she was bunking with a guy. But her friend assured her, it would be two cabins, one for the girls, one for the guys. "Give him a chance, you might like him…"

The two men sat up front, with Miroku at the wheel while the girls were in the back seat. The trunk of the SUV was packed with all the necessities and food for the long stay. Cases and cases of dried ramen seemed like overkill to the young brunette, but Sango had explained Inuyasha's penchant for the instant meal. It had been a two-hour drive, and they were nearing their destination, so Kagome sat back and stared out the window…

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Inuyasha grumbles as he helps his roommate load up the car. "I've spent enough years in the woods to not wanna go back to it."

Miroku just sighs, he was one of the few people that knew the young male was no ordinary human, and one of the few who tolerated his sometimes, temperamental nature. _'_ _Maybe if he just had a girl he wouldn't be so damn grouchy…'_ Deep down he knew his friend had a heart of gold that matched the true color of his eyes, but his lonely upbringing and years of fending for himself had left the hanyo distant.

"We'll be in cabins… Inuyasha, not the woods."

" _Keh_ , it's still the middle of nowhere."

"Please just try to be nice to Sango's roommate as a favor to me. She's really sweet."

"The freshman, right?"

Miroku looks up and sees the two girls walking towards them. "Here they come." He drops what he had been holding and goes to help them with their things. Inuyasha follows his friend but can't help the gaze he levels at the girl beside Sango. Something in her aura is calling to his yoki and he doesn't know why. "Kagome, I'd like to introduce you to my roommate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is the girl I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." She bows politely

"Likewise. I, um," mumbling, he takes her bag, "can load that for you," and quickly hurries away with her things to the car.

Kagome stands there a bit dumbfounded, "He's kinda odd…" she mutters.

"Yeah…" Miroku exhales, "don't mind Yash, he's shy around new people."

"No, he's not." Sango interjects, "I've never seen him offer to help with anything before…"

Miroku tilts his head, "Huh? Your right..." Leaning in closer to his girlfriend he whispers, "It gives me an idea…" and as she listens, a smirk grows on her face…

She'd been quiet for most of the ride, whispering to Sango every so often, but with his hidden ears, he could hear most of the conversations, _Hiking…_ _Smores…_ _'_ _What's a smore?'_ he wondered… _Is he a senior too…_ _Yeah…_ _Is he usually this quiet?_ _No, he can be a little irritating…_ _'_ _Irritating?!'_ _That's just great…_ _But he's got a sweet side too…_ _'_ _No, I don't!'_ _Really…_ He looks over at the freshman through the side mirror; she's staring out the window again, but it's like she was thinking about something and if he wasn't mistaken, her cheeks seemed flushed for some reason. This girl was intriguing to him. Yes, she was pretty, and to him, smelled nice, but she also reminded him of his mother; not necessarily in appearance but her poise, her energy. His mother had been the only real soothing presence in his life and this girl was exuding that same essence…

"Inuyasha?"

He turns to his friend, "Huh? What is it Miroku?"

"Kagome?" Sango taps her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We um, have something to ask you guys…" Miroku starts off

and Sango finishes "…we were wondering if you two wouldn't mind letting us use one of the cabins for the night."

"No way!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yell at the same time.

"Please Yash…"

"Please Kagome… it's just one night."

The girl sighs, "Just, one night?"

"Just one night," Sango begs, "I promise."

"Ugh…" Inuyasha hangs his head. _'_ _Damn you Miroku!'_ "You didn't need to cave, Kagome."

"She's my friend, and they don't get a lot of alone time."

"Thank you, Kagome!" Sango hugs her friend.

Miroku grins at his friend. " _Keh!_ I know what you're up to you." But Miroku just pats his shoulder as the hanyo crosses his arms and turns his head to look out the window. _'_ _Fuck, now I need to be alone with this girl for the night!'_

When they walk into the cabin, Kagome immediately regrets her decision; she had expected to see two beds, not one! Inuyasha sees the irritation on her face and starts laughing, "So which side do you want?"

She turns, glaring at him, "This is not funny!"

"Hey, I told you, you didn't need to cave."

Kagome plops down on the small couch fronting a fireplace and rubs her temples. _'_ _It's gonna be fine, it's just for the night…'_ "I guess I'll take the right."

"If it's that uncomfortable for you, I'll sleep on the couch."

She looks up, a little surprised at his gesture. "No, that wouldn't be very fair… Just no funny business mister."

He throws his hands up in defense, "Hadn't planned on it."

 _Exhale_. "It'll be dark soon; would you mind starting a fire while I fix us up some dinner?"

"I think I can manage that…"

The cabin was well stocked with firewood and quick start kindling which was awesome because by the way the clouds were rolling in tonight and probably the whole time they were up here it was gonna be cold. Inuyasha got the fire going and sits back on the couch while Kagome fusses in the kitchenette area. They had brought mostly canned, instant, and dried foods, so they wouldn't have to go back down the mountain, but whatever she was whipping up sure didn't smell like it came out of a can. Scrumptious aromas tickled his sensitive nose and sends his stomach a growlin'. Kagome chuckles, "It won't be much longer."

 _'_ _I could get used to this…'_ he kicks his feet up and closes his eyes. It's been a long time since he's had a home cooked meal, most of the time he and his roommate ate out since neither could cook much more than instant, ready to serve stuff. Oh, he could burn things over a fire, having survived for a couple hundred years on his own, but a nice meal; yeah that was a different story. "So, Kagome…. How do you like college so far?"

"Um, it's different, being away from home, but I really like it. Sango and I knew each other from high school and she told me this college was a really good one."

"Where is home?"

"On the outskirts of Tokyo, my family runs the Higurashi shrine."

 _'_ _Miko bloodline, how interesting…'_

"What about you, Inuyasha, where did you come from?"

"Err, well… I guess you could say outside of Tokyo as well."

"Oh…" she walks over and hands him a plate. "Here you go, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," he smiles and digs right in. Kagome sits next to him on the couch and stifles her laughter as he groans and sighs through each bite. "Mmm… So much better than just ramen… But I do still love that stuff!"

"I can tell…" she finally chuckles, "You've brought enough to last a month."

"It's easy to make…" he takes another bite, "mmm…no more hunting for my meal…"

Kagome cocks her head to the side, "Hunting?"

"Err, I-I mean having to search for a good take out restaurant."

Her eyebrow raises as if she thinks he's lying, but he changes the subject. "I overheard you talking about smores in the car, what is that?"

"it's like a campfire dessert, do you wanna try some?"

"Definitely!"

Giggling, "Alright, I'll make you some after dinner."

She takes their plates and cleans up then comes back with the ingredients for the smores. "Come here," she pats the ground next to the fire place as she sets everything down in front of her. Once he joins her, "So first you take the graham crackers and chocolate…" preparing the pieces, "…like a sandwich see?" she shows it to him. "Now we roast the marshmallows…" putting one on a stick and over the fire until is turns brown. "…then you put it between the crackers and chocolate…" demonstrating the last step. "…and that's it, simple." She hands the one she made to him. "Just be careful, the marshmallow is still hot."

He holds the concoction to his nose, sniffing it; _'_ _smells yummy…'_ and take a tentative bite. "Oh wow! This is amazing!" He devours the rest of it, grinning. All the while, Kagome is prepping more of them. "Could I try?"

"Of course." She hands him a marshmallow stick… Kagome laughs through most of the show, eating a smore or two while Inuyasha scarfs down the rest of the batch. The conversations are friendly and amusing, and she finds herself very relaxed around him. She had been so worried that they wouldn't get a long, but those fears are melting away. Every so often he would make a comment, like the hunting one, or do something strange, like sniffing the smores like an animal would, but would quickly correct himself. She's starting to wonder if there is something he's trying to hide from her, maybe from his past, that she can't seem to put her finger on. What was harder to ignore was other little, suggestive gestures that kept catching her attention, arousing little side glances, him lying on his side with one leg bent in a pose as he stared at her… the electric sensations when their hands touched a few times… Her heart would beat faster each time and she swore he grinned when it happened; could he hear it? Impossible right, unless he had some superhuman hearing abilities? Maybe he was just being a flirt? Maybe it was her imagination? Regardless of how she was feeling, the important thing is, they were getting along. Time ticks away, minutes into hours, until 11 pm rolls around.

"I'm stuffed!" he lays on his back patting his belly, "thank you for dinner and dessert…" When he turns to look at her, his dark piercing eyes are the brightest she's seen so far with the light of the fire making them shine, and his smile is just… pulling her in deeper…

Kagome looks down at her hands, cheeks flushing a little, "You're welcome…. It's getting late, I think we should head to bed already, Inuyasha."

He yawns, "You're probably right… But I was really enjoying our conversations…"

"W-we can talk more tomorrow…" he nods and smiles at her. "I'm gonna get ready for bed in the bathroom, you can get ready after me, I won't be long."

"Okay." As she gets up, he watches her every movement… putting away the leftover snacks, gathering her Pj's and heading into the bathroom… All the while secretly drooling over the girl. He had thought her cute before, but now, she had become even more beautiful in his eyes. Such poise and elegance, sweet and caring, yet with a hint of a feistier side; it was all seductive to a man who has never been attracted to anyone before. While he waits his turn, he adds another log to the fire that should help it last for a few more hours. He stares at the embers, remembering the days when this was the only source of light in the dark. It was such a lonely time, but one that helped to shape the man he was today. His ear twitches to the sound of a door opening, he turns and looks up to see Kagome now in long sweat pants and an oversized shirt walk out. _'_ _Damn… she's fucking adorable…'_

"Your turn." She smiles at him…

By the time he's changed, Kagome is in bed under the covers with just the fires light illuminating the room. The cozy ambience of the dancing shadows is not helping the desire that had begun to burn in his soul for her. He gulps, nervous now that he was about to be in a more intimate space with this woman. "It's gonna be cold tonight…" he blurts out as he climbs into the bed. "I put more wood in the fireplace so hopefully that'll keep it at bay for a while." He himself doesn't get cold as easily but he knows a human's body will be affected much easier.

"This blanket seems warm enough… and our body heat should help…" that last part trailed off, but he heard it loud and clear. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome." She turns over, facing away from him, but he stays on his back and stares at the ceiling. _'_ _Now I wish we didn't have to trade cabins tomorrow…_ _Maybe I can get Miroku to ask for another night with Sango…'_

"Wow… you are like having a heater in bed with me."

"Huh?" Oh, he heard exactly what she said, but it took him by surprise.

"I said you're like having a heater in bed with me, your body is so warm. Anyways, goodnight again." He can feel his cheeks burning a little; thank goodness, she can't see in the dark.

"Goodnight…"

At some point during the early morning hours, he awakens to Kagome cuddling to his side, shivering just a little. The fire had gone out and the room was chillier but what caught his attention was the sounds coming from outside of the cabin. What had begun as a light pattering of snow has now turned into something worse; a blizzard. His first priority, was the girl, who even though had snuggled up to him, didn't want her freaking out in the morning when she woke. He sighs, this wasn't exactly easy for him either. "Kagome?" he lightly shakes the girl. "You, are um, snuggling to me… Is it okay, if I keep you warm?"

"Mmhmm…" she murmurs. "I'm cold…"

"O-okay…" he bundles her closer, and she shifts her head over his arm to rest against his chest. "Is that better?"

"Very…" the light breathing lets him know she's fallen back asleep.

He sighs and wraps his arms around her body, _'_ _hopefully she remembers this in the morning.'_ Kagome was smaller than he, height-wise, by at least a foot, but she fit so perfectly, molded against him. As he drifted back to sleep, he couldn't help the feeling of contentment that washed over his yoki…

Kagome stiffened the second she woke up, staring at a chest and with large male arms around her waist. Light rumbling sounds coming from the sleeping man sounded adorable but at first, she didn't remember what happened. _'_ _Right… I got cold…'_ Gathering up the courage, she lifted her head just enough to look at him and the vision was so sweet, the corners of his mouth were upturned in a smile, and he simply looked satisfied. Could he be happy that she had chosen to cuddle with him? But how could that have happened? Before yesterday they didn't even know each other and yet, she had to admit, it felt wonderful in his arms, as if it was where she belonged.

She didn't want to leave the warmth and safety of his embrace but unfortunately her bladder was calling. As she gently tried to pry his arms from around her waist he whines and only tightens his hold; _'_ _wow he's strong…'_ "Inuyasha," pushing on his chest. "Inuyasha I need to use the bathroom…"

"Mmmm…" he grumbles but releases her. "Hurry back…"

Sliding out from under the blankets, the cold air hits her like a wall. "Brrrr…" Wrapping her arms around herself shivering, she practically runs for the bathroom; the quicker she takes care of business, the quicker she can get back to the warmth of his sanctuary.

As she hurries back to bed she notes the time of 7 am on the wall clock and that it seemed a bit dark for that hour. Maybe the clock was wrong, or the skies were overcast, oh well, it's not like she was in a rush to start the day anyways. Inuyasha had rolled on his back but the minute she crawled in next to him, he turned over and pulled her to his chest. "Geez, you're like a popsicle." He mumbles and bundles her even tighter, "humans… get cold so fast…"

"What do you mean, you're human too."

"Go back to sleep wench…"

"Hey! Don't call me a wench! And you didn't answer my question."

"Too early… to talk…"

Kagome tries to push off him, irritated by what he had called her, but he's too strong and holds her in place. _'_ _Ugh, calling me… I'm not a wench!'_ Instead of fighting, she manages to turn around so at least she didn't need to look at him. But he didn't care, in fact the new position was even more appealing to him, nuzzling her hair and making himself more comfortable. _Sigh…_ _'_ _He's so grumpy in the morning…_ _and what was with the human comment?'_ She wonders, _'_ _Or calling me a wench…_ _who even uses that word anymore, it's so outdated…_ _Inuyasha's human right?'_ There was no reason for her to suspect otherwise, sure there were a few oddities, comments, or quirks but those could be chalked up to just a different upbringing or life experiences… then again, strung together, they could be hints that that there is more to this man than meets the eye. She yawns, _'_ _I'll ask him more later…'_

A couple hours later, a chill on her back makes the young girl shiver and she finds herself alone in bed. Looking around the room, Kagome spies Inuyasha staring out a white-washed window. "Inuyasha?" She sits up but keeps the blankets around her shoulders, "What are you looking at?"

"I think, we're snowbound."

"Snowbound?" She doesn't understand. Tokyo would get snow, but never more than a few inches. "What's that?"

He turns and looks at her, "It basically means were stuck in here until it melt's or we're dug out." Motioning above his head, "the snow is up to the roof."

"Are you serious?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"C-couldn't we call for help?" She gets out of the bed and shuffles in her blanket wrap to the phone, dialing the park rangers. "Hi, yes I'm calling from the cabins… Uh-huh, yeah, the snow… _Sigh_ … So, we're… great. How long… that long…. Okay thank you." While Kagome's on the line, Inuyasha checks the fireplace flume, it seems clear and unblocked so he gets a fire going. "Argh!" she hangs it up, "They think we could be stuck for a week, it's supposed to snow heavy for the next few days…" Without waiting for a response from Inuyasha, she dials the other cabin. "Pick up, pick up… Miroku? Did you see… That means I'm stuck with him… N-no it wasn't that bad, it was kinda nice;" her cheeks are warming up, "but that's not the point! What kind of vacation is it, if were just stuck in a cabin the whole time!... Eww! Yeah, I'm sure you two are gonna love it…. W-what!" She looks at Inuyasha as Miroku talks, her body feeling as flushed as her cheeks now, "H-he did keep me warm last night… well it was cold!" Quickly turning her head away, "…But we barely know each other… Sure, laugh it up! Ugh, goodbye!" She slams the phone down. "Friggin pervert…" she mumbles.

"So, what'd Miroku say?" Inuyasha could hear the whole conversation but she doesn't know that.

"Nothing." Kagome settles on the couch. "I almost feel like they had planned this…"

"How can you plan to be trapped?"

"Weather forecasts might have warned about a blizzard hitting the area." _Sigh_ , "Maybe this wouldn't be half as bad if it wasn't so damn cold!"

Inuyasha laughs, "So you're not mad about being stuck with me?"

"No," a rosy hue graces her cheeks again, "unless you keep calling me a wench!"

"When did I call you that?"

"This morning…" she cocks her head a little, "Don't you remember?"

"I don't…"

"Well, I do… I don't think I've heard anyone use that word before, it's kinda last century."

"Eh…" he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm gonna make me some ramen, do you want?"

 _'_ _Did he just change the subject again?'_ "Sure, I'd love some."

Kagome eats one bowl of noodles to his four, "Where do you put it all?"

"High metabolism."

If only she believed that, most people can't eat that much food in one sitting, regardless of their metabolism and ramen wasn't exactly healthy either, these instant types were chock full of sodium and preservatives that would more likely lead to hypertension than keeping you looking trim. Of course, one explanation was, he exercised a lot. Shaking the idea away, more excuses; she was getting tired of the innuendos and assumptions. She turns her body to look at him. "Inuyasha, you said we'd talk more today, and since we're gonna be stuck here for a while, I think it's time for some explanations."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're either a strange guy or there's something you're not telling me." He just stares at her. _Exhale_ , "like the human comments, or the hunting thing, or how you sniff your food… you're a lot stronger than you look like you should be, and warmer than a normal person…"

Inuyasha watches her facial expressions carefully trying to sort out why this girl wants to know so badly... She's a smart one, he'll give her that, having picked up on little quirks and strung them together like a puzzle that she's trying to figure out. But his true nature is not something he reveals lightly anymore, humans either didn't believe in them or still feared them, and thanks to cloaking spells, he didn't need to show his real self in public anymore. It was only after he felt comfortable around someone over time did he reveal the hanyo.

"Does it matter if I'm a typical human or not?" He queries the young girl. "I mean what is normal anyways?"

"It doesn't matter to me, you could be an alien for all I care… But if I'm going to be friends with someone, I'd rather know the genuine article then a facade."

Her conviction is surprising to say the least, he leans back on the couch and crosses his arms, " _Keh_ … you think I'm being fake?"

"No, I just think you're hiding something."

"What if I'm not ready to show you that side of me yet?"

"Can you at least tell me why?"

Inuyasha stands up and paces in front of the couch. This girl is just not gonna drop the subject and if he doesn't tell her something it's gonna be a long, miserable week stuck in this cabin. Would it be so bad to tell her? His heart is saying no but still he worries… "Kagome, I don't… let that many people get close to me…" he runs his hand over his face. "Last night was… it's never…" _exhale_ , "It was the first time I've even held a girl…" Her face lightens in a mixture of astonishment and sadness. Was this guy sheltered and just shy? Was he hurt so badly before that he's afraid to get close to people? She watches as he braces himself against the mantle with his head down; most likely it's the latter. "I'm usually much more careful about what I say or how I act so I don't attract attention, and I don't know how you did it but, I just felt so comfortable around you, things started to slip…"

A pair of arms weave around his waist startling him, as Kagome leans her head against his back. "If it bothers you that much Inuyasha, you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

 _Sigh_ , "You really won't care, i-if I tell you I might not be human?"

"No. I know that other creatures exist in this world, I've even met a couple that were really nice." Now it's his turn to be shocked. She's so calm talking about the world he comes from like there was no difference between the two. As he begins to relax she continues, hoping it helps to soothe his conscious even further. "One was a young fox yokai boy, his parents had been killed a couple of years ago and somehow he had wandered into our shrine. I helped him to find a surrogate tribe and I still see him around from time to time. The other was a wolf yokai, he looks our age but I'm assuming he's older. That guy was a bit irritating, tried to make me his _'_ _woman'_ but I told him it would never happen. I think he eventually found another female from a neighboring pack to settle down with." By this point of the story, Inuyasha had placed one of his hands over hers. "Is that what you are, Inuyasha? A yokai?"

"Only half…" he mumbles. "I'm, an inu hanyo."

Kagome feels a pulse of energy from the young man while he exhales and mutters a short incantation. She lets him go and steps back as he turns to face her. He closes his eyes as the black hair shimmers and shifts into a silvery white… fluffy canine ears pop out of the hair. The nails on his fingers change, and morph into claws… And when he opens his eyes again, gone are the black pupils, replaced by golden hues.

"Wow…" she smiles, "you are…"

"Weird?"

"Handsome."

"Handsome?!"

"Has no one called you that?"

"N-no…"

She reaches out to touch his ears, "Ahh!" she giggles, "their soft!"

" _Keh_ , do you mind weirdo, those are sensitive."

"Oh…" she stops rubbing them, "Sorry."

He moves back to the couch and plops down, Kagome joining him. _Exhale_ , "Once a month on the new moon I become human again, so on that day or with the spell, what you met me as is the human Inuyasha. When the spell is off, this is my normal appearance."

"So, when the spell is on, even though you look human, you're actually still a hanyo underneath? It's only during the new moon when you truly become human?"

"Basically, yeah. It's the difference between hanyo's and yokai's. Since a hanyo is only half demon, we shed that part once a month; mine just happens to be during the new moon."

 _'_ _He only looks human with the spell…'_ It suddenly hits her, "Wait, so all this time…" her eyes are ready to pop out, "did you hear the conversation with Miroku?!" His cheeks flush but he keeps his mouth shut. "Oh, my goodness you did!" Now her face is turning red. "Y-you heard…" he nods, but still says nothing. She covers her face with her hands, if she could die of humiliation right then and there she would.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm used to my roommate's perversions, nothing that comes out of his mouth shocks me anymore."

"That doesn't help my embarrassment."

"Why not?" he pulls her hands away from her face, "Unless, you were thinking those things too?"

"What! I-I wasn't…" the more she stammers, the bigger his grin grows. Tilting her head up to look directly in her eyes. "…I didn't…" Kagome loses her train of thought as his golden orbs tug at her soul, she breathes out instead, "Your eyes are so beautiful…" He smiles from her sweet comment and lowers his lips against hers, gently pressing against the soft pink skin. His hands move to her shoulders, then wrap around to the small of her back. She melts into the moment as her fingers tangle themselves in his hair. It was a short little kiss to gauge her reaction, but the answer was clear when he saw how starry eyed it left her.

"Not so bad huh, being stuck in here with me?"

She smiles, "Not anymore…"


	9. Christmas Morning

It was going to be her first Christmas in feudal Japan, away from her family and her own time. She knows this is something she must get used to, with no way of returning home now. Not that she wanted to, it had been her choice to return to Inuyasha and the love of her life, but that didn't stop the homesickness from creeping in from time to time. It may not have been a typical Japanese holiday but one that her mom always celebrated to remind them of the importance of family and being together.

Since it would still be hundreds of years before this holiday would become known in their country, it was not something anyone in Edo would know about. She's pretty sure she's never mentioned it before so, it would probably be best to let the next couple of days pass by, unawares, as it normally would.

But Inuyasha could sense the sadness in his wife, behind her smiles that she still portrayed to those around her, Kagome was going about her duties in the village, training with Kaede like everything was fine. He knew the reason for her melancholy, during their Shikon quest she had returned during the winter months to her time for a few days and out of curiosity had gone to check on her. What he'd discovered was the family celebrating a holiday. Sota had caught him peeking in and after the hanyo swore the boy to secrecy, Sota explained what was going on. Christmas was what the holiday was called, they decorated a small pine tree with colorful lights and decorations, and exchanged gifts with one another. December 25th was a date that became etched in his brain after seeing the smiles it left on Kagome's face…

And that day would be tomorrow.

He had mentioned this all to their friends and family, wanting to do something special for her as a surprise and they all happily agreed to join in as it would be a fun project they could all enjoy. So, to make sure she slept soundly this eve night, Kaede had her training rigorously on spells in the morning, she helped to watch Sango and Miroku's three children for a few hours, so the couple could go hunting for meat to cure, the twins were becoming a handful dragging their aunt Gome all over the village in their play. After dinner she attended to some duties around the shrine that Kaede has difficulty with in her older years, cleaning and maintaining the structure so that by 8 pm, the weary miko was ready to pass out. The following day was meant to be a rest day for her, like a weekend, and she planned to stay at home not doing anything.

Inuyasha tucked her in, taking his customary spot beside her until she fell asleep. All normal in their routine as she knew he wouldn't rest until later when he felt all was sound in the village. He kisses her forehead and as soon as he hears her breathing even out he creeps out of the hut to find the others; it was time to start preparing…

Daylight. Kagome squeezes her lids tighter and pulls the blanket over her head. She really didn't feel like getting up and wished to just sleep all the way through to the next day; maybe she could feign illness or something…

"Come on sleepy head, it's almost lunchtime." Someone pokes her side. "Kaede needs you in her hut, said she's having trouble mixing some herbs for a spell."

"Don't wanna get up Inuyasha," his wife grumbles, "Too tired."

"Sorry wench," he yanks back the covers, "You're going."

"Hey!" Kagome screams, "You're not supposed to be mean on…" her eyes widen, catching herself from divulging her secret. "Never mind."

"Mean on what?" he asks, "today? What's so special about today?"

"Nothing," she gets up and walks over to her robes, "just forget I said anything."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever, just hurry up cause I wanna get food too."

Kagome watches him from her periphery as they walk to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was acting a little strangely this morning, walking closer to her, smiling way more than he normally does. She wants to ask him what's the deal but knowing him, he probably wouldn't answer, the hanyo was great at keeping secrets to himself. But as soon as she walks into the older miko's home, her eyes begin to water; now she knew why.

Her hands fly up to her mouth agape, while liquid pours from her eyes barely comprehending the scene she beholds. A pine tree covered in colorful hand-made ornaments, even a wooden star at it's top, and below presents wrapped in colored fabrics piled around it. Delicious smells greet her senses, roast pork to sweet dango's, crispy fish to miso tofu. Kagome's knees buckle and Inuyasha catches her just before she can hit the floor. "Oh Kami!" sputtering out into a full bawl. "It's beautiful…"

Miroku and the others are standing next to the tree, beaming in the knowledge their hard work had paid off. But the biggest grin of all is plastered to the hanyo's face. "Merry Christmas Kagome," he whispers next to her ear.

Unable to be held back any longer, the twins rush up along with Rin and Shippo, throwing themselves onto the stunned woman, "Aunty Gome!" "Aunty Gome we have presents for you!"

Embracing all the children as Inuyasha stands to join his friends, Kagome doesn't know what to say. "H-how did you know, Inuyasha? I-I never told you about this…"

"Four years ago, I saw you at your home with your family and Sota told me what was going on. I just saw how happy this holiday made you…" he gestures with his hands to the tree. "…and I knew you'd be homesick, so we wanted to do something special."

Kagome stands up and throws herself into Inuyasha's arms, "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me! Thank you all so much!"

"No," he caresses the back of her head, voice soft and sweet while threading his fingers through her hair, "You are the best gift anyone could ever ask for…" she looks up into his golden hues ready to tear up again, "...and every day I wake up next to you is my Christmas morning."


	10. Precious Jewel

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 4 Firsts

Inuyasha paces like an animal in an invisible cage, back and forth across the stoop outside of Kaede's hut. Inside the old miko's hut, his wife and the love of his life, the woman who scoffed at time and came back to him after three long, agonizingly lonely years was bed ridden and in the throes of more pain than he could ever imagine. Guilt wracked his mind of what she was going through because of him, and the hopeless feeling that there was nothing he could do to soothe her discomfort threatened to send him over the edge. Why had this been so important to him? If he had understood what she would face, what she had to endure in this age without pain medications, to go through it all… Would he have still let her?

No words offered by his friends Miroku or Shippo could allay his fears. Humans could die because of this, and just the mere thought of losing her… that was something he just couldn't fathom, or didn't want to. But they tried, and continued to try, she'll be okay, Inuyasha, Kagome is tough, she'll be fine. And she was, he knew she was, stronger than he ever could really be… but it was still so hard on the Hanyo. He could barely stand to see her cry let alone be in pain of any kind.

Inside the hut Sango and Kaede attend to Kagome as best they can with the herbs and remedies of the time. When Sango endured this twice now, it was easier for her and she did worry for her friend. Maybe because it's Hanyo, she wondered, could that make this more difficult? But Kaede worried none, this was normal, she said, each one is always different, some harder, some easy but always a blessing in the end…

His ears flatten from her screams, covering them with his hands to muffle the cries coming from within the hut. How much longer is she going to be in pain! Miroku does his best to restrain Inuyasha from rushing in, which is pretty damn hard against the Hanyo's strength. Tears now flow down his face, if he could suffer this agony for Kagome he'd gladly take her place. But his friend reminds him, there is a reason why this burden falls on women, they are stronger than they could ever be.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kagome's screams subside, replaced by a tiny little cry…

Kaede opens the door and ushers the nervous Hanyo to Kagome's bedside.

"Inuyasha…" his wife's weakened voice fills his ears, bringing those pangs of guilt forward again. So tired and yet she has such a glow about her and a sweet smile on her face; she beckons him to her side. "Inuyasha…" It was all becoming so surreal to the Hanyo, as his liquid filled eyes stared down at his wife. After all that, the peace and happiness she exuded, how after what she just went through?

Sango hands him the bundle she cradles in her arms, beaming at her friends. "Meet your first child."

"It's a little girl," Kaede pats him on the shoulder as he stares down at the tiny infant in his arms. "And she looks like you."

"Aye, but with Kagome's face." Sango chimes, "So adorable."

"The first of many, I'm sure," adds Miroku as he joins his wife's side, "If he can handle going through this again."

But the Hanyo pays his friend no mind, too enraptured by the lightly mewling child in his arms, "M-my daughter?" Inuyasha stammers out. He's so afraid to move, all he can do is sit stiffly, supporting this precious jewel in his arms. The little girl has her eyes closed and is wrapped up so snug in the blanket only her head is peaking through, but he can see white hair just like him and the two adorable ears so tiny! Now understanding like only a parent can, the blissful energy Kagome was feeling. He looks to his wife with tears in his eyes, "Our daughter?"

"Yes, my love," Kagome smiles at her husband through half lidden eyes, "Our daughter."


	11. Winds of Change

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 7 Change

Every time he stops to rest beneath a tree, a light gust rustles it's leaves. If the skies above threaten with dark, ominous clouds, a sudden gale disburses the ones over their heads. No matter where he travels, it follows, the loyal and unseen companion, a sigh, in the ears of a would-be lover…

Walking through a grassy meadow, a stream of air makes the blades of green dance in undulating waves around him. _'_ _Kagura…'_ he stops and closes his eyes amid the swirling field. She said she wished to become the wind, had her soul found it's freedom? Sesshomaru believed so. No longer of flesh but liberated from her controlling master. A glimmer, sweeping down the barriers of this inu yokai's heart.

His travelling companions look up at the strange expression on his face. Is that a smile, Janken wonders, why is his Lord smiling? But Rin seems to understand, even at her young age. She'd watched for 3 years the look of happiness upon aunt Sango and uncle Miroku's faces when they saw each other. She was there to witness her uncle Inu be reunited with his love Kagome, and they all had the same blissful look on their faces.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the little girl asks, "Do you miss her?"

The great dog demon opens his eyes and looks down at the curious child, "Sometimes." Rin smiles from his response and nods; that was all she needed to hear.

Janken still clueless as to who or what they were talking about, babbles; who are they talking about, who do does his Lord miss, how does Rin know this person? "Will someone tell me!" the odd little imp bounces up and down. "Sesshomaru-sama, who are you smiling about?!" But his master simply smirks and walks away with Rin happily skipping alongside, leading A-Un. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

One day, he tells himself, one day I may find a way to see her again, but until then, I know she will always be with me…


	12. Snowbound CH 2

"Not so bad huh, being stuck in here with me?"

She smiles, "Not anymore… Though what are we supposed to do until the snow melts, there's no tv or internet, cell phone reception is terrible…"

"At least we have each other as company." He pulls her onto his lap and holds her to his chest. "You know I've lived during times when none of those things existed and unless you have friends, it's quite lonely."

The sadness in his voice tugs at her heart. "You'll never be lonely again Inuyasha," she wraps her arms around his waist, "because now you have me."

He chuckles, "You know, you're something else Higurashi," leaning his cheek against the side of her hair. "like an angel sent to soothe the demon."

She laughs too, "Interesting way of putting things. But seriously, now what do we do from going crazy in this cabin?"

"Wanna make out some more?" grinning, even his ears twitch in excitement.

Slapping his chest in an act of indignancy she turns to look at him, "Oh geez, don't turn into Miroku on me!" But then her eyes turn suggestive, "Maybe later… if you let me rub your ears…"

His ears flatten in embarrassment as blood rushes to his cheeks giving it that blushing glow, "It's just that… that feels… really good and…" the reddening deepens, "well you know…" he turns away unable to look at her, "…it's like a turn on for me."

Her heart swoons at the adorable way he looks in this moment, like a shy, teenage boy talking to a girl for the first time. How was she supposed to respond, the truth? Rubbing them is a turn on for me too? She had no idea how he would react to that one! But that's exactly why she wanted to do it in the first place. "Inuyasha?" she turns his head to face her. "Have you ever had a girlfriend or fooled around with a girl before?"

"No…" averting his gaze, "…just kissed a girl once, a long time ago."

"Then how do you know what's a turn on for you?"

The blush is back again, "B-because that's how it felt… when you started rubbing them."

"If it makes you feel better… I've never had a real boyfriend before…"

"But…" he's a little surprised that the pretty brunettes never had a boyfriend. "You must have had guys pursue you… I mean you're really pretty…"

She blushes from the compliment. "That's sweet of you to say, but I could say the same about you…"

An awkward silence settles as neither knows where to take this conversation. Even if they had started making out, they couldn't do that for the entire trip so the question of what to do now still plagued the girl. Kagome really wanted to play with his ears more, they were so soft and fluffy and reminded her of relaxing with her cat back home. A dumb analogy but she missed having the fur ball around. Besides, thinking about his ears in that way helped her to take her focus off the other reason she wanted to rub on then, at least she hoped it would; but it didn't. The longer the lull in their conversation continued the more her mind drifted straight back to those sensations, the way he made her feel as he held her last night or how he would smile at her...

"Hey, the snow has stopped for now."

"Huh?" Kagome snaps out her day dream.

"The snow," he repeats himself, "it's stopped."

"Oh, but we're still stuck in here so what does it matter?"

"Well… If you brought your snowsuit, I could dig us out to play in it."

"Really?"

"It's easy."

"Doesn't that mean we could leave if we wanted to?"

"Keh! Not unless you wanna walk back down the mountain, the cars still buried."

"Oh… Right… Okay that sounds like fun, I'll go change."

Kagome puts on her snowsuit and bundles herself in waterproof boots, gloves, and a parka while Inuyasha just throws on boots, gloves, and a red jacket. "Ready?" he asks her. "It's still gonna be cold out there." She nods, bracing herself as he opens the front door to a wall of snow, still shivering when the blast of cold air hits her. "Wait here till I tell you to come out."

"Okay."

Inuyasha digs at a slight angle heading for the surface, his keen sense of smell easily allowing him to figure out which way to go. Luckily, the snow is dense and the walls of the tunnel hold, but is not so compacted in a way that would making digging difficult. When he pops his head through the surface, it's immediately apparent that the snow is slightly higher than the roof of the cabin and the only thing he can see is the chimney pipe sticking out and a little bit of the roofs peak. He crawls out and calls back down to Kagome to come out. She takes his hand as he pulls her from the hole.

"Wow…" she looks around them and pulls the collar up higher around her neck, "I've never seen so much snow before." The sky is still gloomy, obvious clouds telling her more may be coming. But the rest of the scene is dreamy.

"Careful with your steps, you could still sink in." warning her as he guides the two of them over to the roof of the cabin where the snow is the thinnest. He takes the opportunity to double check around the chimney, making sure it won't clog up at least for the next day or so then turns his attention back on the girl who's sat down on the roof's ridge. "Kagome?"

Her head is propped up with her hands, "It's really pretty…" she sighs and tilts her head up to look at him. Pointing, "you can still see tree tops and chimney stacks from the other cabins around us."

"Come on." He pulls her back up. "Let's see if we can walk around a little. We can head to Miroku and Sango's cabin first."

He takes the first tentative step off the roofline and into the deeper snow behind their cabin, sinking to his knees. A second step and it gives way until his waist, maybe this won't work after all. Kagome, who is still waiting on their roof grabs his hand before he can try a third step. "That's okay, Inuyasha. We could just do stuff right here."

"Like what?" he pulls himself out and back onto the roof.

She turns around with her back to the edge, "Like this…" letting herself fall backwards. He's about to reach out and grab her when he realizes what she's doing. She giggles and starts moving her arms and legs. "Snow angels!" It's an adorable sight, this sweet brunette making an angel figure in the snow before him. "Why don't you try." He shifts his stance and pauses, it's cute for her to do but a guy? As if she's reading his mind, "There's no one here to see you act silly Inuyasha."

He kneels just in front of her, "You better not laugh at me if I look stupid."

Kagome sits up, careful not to put too much weight in one spot, "I won't laugh at you." She grabs his hand and pulls him down to her side. This action causes her to sink just a little, but he ends up face planting the snow.

"Damn it wench!" he screams and flips over on his back to her laughter, holding his head up to glare at Kagome. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry…" but she can't hold back the giggles. "I thought you'd have faster reflexes."

"Keh! You caught me off guard! I'm not a cat!"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!" she crosses her arms and looks away. "I didn't mean to make you hit your face."

His head drops back to the snow and lets out a deep exhale. Movement causes him to look over and he sees her wipe at her face. The sensory glands in his nose pick up salt. "Are you crying?"

"No."

He exhales again with his ears curled down and reaches over to grab her hand, "Sorry…" turning on his side facing her, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying." But the sniffle in her voice gives it away.

"If you're not, then look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm mad at you for calling me a wench again."

"Oh, give it up." Inuyasha pulls her right up against him and forces her to look at his face. "You're _My_ wench, get used to it."

She narrows her eyes, "I don't like that term and who said I was yours?"

"I do." Narrowing his eyes too. "I'm a dog with a bone that I'd fight anyone who tries to take it from me."

Kagome is surprised by the seriousness in his tone, this man has staked his claim over her! She's torn, part of her wants to slap him, screaming that she's not property and yet the other part, the part that's falling hard from his golden stare is thrilled at how much this man wants her. Damn it his eyes are infectious to her heart! She sighs in defeat. "Fine, but instead of wench, can't you be normal and just call me your girlfriend?"

"I guarantee nothing. I still wanna mess with Miroku."

 _Sigh, 'he just changed the subject again…'_ "How are we supposed to reach their cabin?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha gets up and pulls her with him off the deep snow and back to their roof. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Just get on my back." Confused, she does as he asks. "Hold on okay?"

"Okay." He sprints as far to the edge of their roof closest to their cabin approximately 15 feet away and makes the leap. She gasps and closes her eyes, bracing for an impact with the snow but all she hears is a thud when they land of their friend's roof. Peaking out with one eye first and finally both, she sees they've landed safely. "H-how?" she stammers as he sets her down.

But he just grins. "Inu hanyo." pointing to himself, "remember?"

"R-right. So now what?"

Inuyasha walks over to their chimney pipe and asses that the fireplace is not lit. He laughs as he pulls a firecracker and lighter out of his pocket. "This will scare them."

"That's not really gonna blow up is it?"

"It's just a small crackling type, not really explosive but it'll spook 'um for sure."

Kagome puts her hands over her ears as he lights the fuse and drops it down the tube. She hears Sango shriek at the firecracker's small boom and Miroku cussing Inuyasha's name. "But how could he think it's you?" she whispers, "We should be snowed into our own cabin."

With his sensitive ears, he can hear Miroku calling their cabin's phone and leaving a message on the recording. Inuyasha laughs, "you'll find out when we go back to our cabin, he just left a message on the phone." Picking her up, "It's gonna start snowing soon, I can feel it coming." And leaps back across. They make their way through the tunnel and when she enters the cabin, the blinking light of the voice recorder catches her eye.

She hits the play button and the first message is Miroku screaming into the phone. _'Inuyasha! You fucking half breed asshole! I don't know how you did it, but I know that was you who threw that cracker bomb! It scared the hell out of Sango! We set you up with the perfect girl so why the hell are you bothering us? Go play with Kagome in bed it'll be a lot more fun, I stuck some condoms…'_ Sounds of someone grabbing the phone and Sango's voice comes on the line. _'Kagome, I know you must be hearing this too. Keep Inuyasha out of trouble, he's probably bored. And don't pay attention to what Miroku said, you know how he is, but you two do make a cute couple… Girl, have some fun for once. I'll talk to you soon.'_ click.

By the time the message ends, their faces are flushed pink. Inuyasha had prepared for curses but that last bit about Kagome, bed, and condoms he wasn't expecting, or he would never have let her play that message. _'Friggin Miroku! Makes me wanna go mess with him more…'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." He turns to the blushing brunette.

"I-I'm gonna go clean up then I'll start dinner. Could you build a fire?"

He blinks his eyes; didn't she hear the message? She must have, or she wouldn't be blushing right now, but she's trying to act like it was nothing. Was that for her sake? His sake? To defuse an embarrassing situation? All he could do is nod and walk away to the fireplace. She lets out an exhale as she grabs some sweatpants and sweater to change into and heads over to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

The warm steam envelops her body as she braces herself against the wall. Today had been interesting to say the least, waking up wrapped in his arms. Finding out they would be stuck there for at least a week. The revelation of who Inuyasha really was. Fun in the snow, a crazy possessive act, ending with that message… She exhales. ' _What was Miroku talking about, did he leave those things expecting something might happen?'_ _Sigh_ , it would be a lie if she'd said it hadn't crossed her mind. Shaking her head, _'but I've never let it go that far before… Does he make want it?_ ' A shiver runs down her spine at the memory of his touch and her mind wanders to the future, will she end up in his arms again tonight? She can't stop the upturn of her lips; at least she'll be nice and warm…

Meanwhile, the crackling of burning wood fills the cabin. Inuyasha sits and stares into the dancing flames, replaying the day's events. Even he is shocked with some of what he had said and done today. First off, he revealed his hanyo heritage, secondly, and probably more poignant, he had claimed her, verbally, but still that means a lot in his world Yokai's and in turn Hanyo's mate for life so it's something they take very serious. _'What the hell was I thinking?'_ shaking his head. _'I said it before I could stop myself… but, she didn't fight it…'_ His ears swivel to the sound of the bathroom door opening but he doesn't look. They stay trained in her direction, following her footsteps to the kitchen area, the noises as she gathers cooking tools and ingredients, but he never takes his eyes off the flames _. 'Wouldn't she have fought me, if she didn't want to be my girlfriend? So, does that mean she doesn't mind?'_ As the smells wafting from her cooking invade his sensitive nose he closes his eyes and smiles. There is a light rumbling in his chest but it's not coming from his stomach for once, instead it's the sound of a hopeful and contented canine who believes he has found his forever home…

She knows full well what his little noises mean, and the smile Kagome is sporting as she putters around the kitchen tell it all. Despite his sometimes, brusque mannerisms or choice of words, this hanyo has clawed his way into her heart.

After dinner, Inuyasha lies on his side, which seems to be a favorite position of his, with an arm keeping his head propped up in front of the fire and starts to doze off so Kagome grabs a book and settles in on the couch for a quiet end to their day. She tucks her feet under her legs and sinks back against the cushion, every so often peeking over the paper binding to check on him. At some point he switches positions with his back completely against the floor and his hands crossed underneath his head like a pillow. He sure looks like he is sleeping, even though his ears continue to swivel or twitch like they are on patrol, and she wonders if that constant alertness is something tied to the inu blood or is it because of the hanyo side. No matter, the flicking movements keep pulling her eyes away from the story she is reading like a siren's song calling for attention. She bites the corner of her lip, she wants to touch them so badly! Those furry little appendages! Her body temperature is on the climb and if she doesn't shift her focus soon, her legs are going to carry her over to the sleeping man.

A slow exhale leaves her lips, causing his ears to fix on her direction. Kagome closes her book, "I'm gonna lie down Inuyasha, I'm a little tired." He nods with his eyes still closed as she stands up and heads over to the bed, climbing in and bundling herself under the covers. She's not cold yet, the warmth of the fire keeping the cooler temperatures at bay, but her shivers are due to the quiet pressure that had developed between her thighs. It's not a new sensation to the young woman but one she's never had the pleasure of releasing before. Too bad for her that unlike the normal human guys she's dated in the past, this one could tell something had changed in her.

His eyes pop open when the irresistible new smell hits his nostrils, unsure at first of what it was or where it was coming from. Something about this scent… its not food, but to him sure smelled delicious. He sits up and looks around, sniffing the air for it's source. It's not coming from outside, nor the kitchen. Standing up he moves about the cabin, slowly zeroing in as the scent grows strongest near the bed; could it be coming from Kagome? Things had been going smoothly between them tonight and he didn't wanna spook or creep her out by sniffing her. But his yoki was telling him the source was this girl, so now what? Pretending to simply prepare for bed, he turns off the lamps leaving only the fire's light to illuminate the room, strips to shorts and a t-shirt, them climbs in beside her.

The second he lifts that blanket it became painfully obvious who the source was. Groan or more like a simmering growl, escapes his lips. "Inuyasha?" Kagome turns over to see why he was making a racket and all she was met with was a man staring at her like she dinner. With such little light to see by, she was still sure his eyes had changed a little, either taking on a reddish tinge or reflecting the glow of the fire. Were his canine's always that long? "Inu…Yasha…?" the inflection and stutter of her voice carrying a sense of trepidation when a smirk splashes across his face. Her breathing stops for a moment, what was going on? It took every once of steel she could muster to stay calm. She reaches out with a trembling hand to his face, but he pulls back slightly until her fingertips trail over his cheek. Exhaling, "Inuyasha, what's happening to you?" That seems to snap him out of whatever trance he had been in.

He blinks his eyes, "Kagome?" Seeing the concern in her eyes he jumps out of the bed and presses himself against the wall. "Did… Did I do something t-to you?"

"No… Why would you think that?" she softens her tone and leans forward. "You just seemed, I don't know out of it, not like your usual self and I was worried."

The realization that something in her scent triggered his yokai to manifest itself and try to take control hit him like an arrow, but he still didn't understand why. There had been a couple of times in the past that it had happened before, but they were triggered while he had been attacked and almost killed, and his demon half stepped in to keep that from happening, which clearly wasn't the case tonight. He wraps his arms around his body. "I-I'm sorry… I think that was my demon side trying to take over."

"Why?" she tilts her head confused. "Why would it do that?"

"Keh, I don't know. The last think I remember was something different in how you smell and then I snapped out of it when you brushed my cheek with your fingers."

"My smell? I don't understand how I could smell different. Do you still smell it?"

He gives a shaky nod, "But it's not as strong anymore…"

"Okay…" she pats the bed, "How about just come to bed, Inuyasha, it's been a long day. We can figure it out in the morning." There is a hesitation in the young man, but maybe she was right. Everything seems calmer now, maybe it was just a strange fluke. He trudges over and crawls into her awaiting arms. She pulls the covers back around them before settling against his warm chest. _Sigh_ , "This is really nice…" a yawn cutting in, "…Inuyasha, could I ask you about what you said… a-about me being yours? Were you serious?"

"I kinda spoke before thinking…"

"But that just means, it came from your heart not your head."

The grip he has around her tightens, "Then the answer to your question is yes… Unless you don't want me…"

"No, I do." _Exhale_ , "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Inuyasha nuzzles the top of her head inhaling the fragrance of her hair and essence. "Your aura is very soothing to my yoki…"

"Your yoki?"

"My demon blood."

"But, my smell just triggered your demon side, so how is it soothing to you?"

"I'm not exactly sure why it did that…" though he's starting to suspect he knows the reason, "…but you stopped it when you touched my face. Its' like you put it back to sleep or something."

"Alright…" she yawns again, "Maybe we will figure it out in the tomorrow…"

The next morning brings no change to their accommodations, which is evident the moment Kagome opens her eyes and sees the white covered windows. She notices that Inuyasha has rolled on his back instead of having a tight grip around her, so she crawls out of bed to take care of business and start breakfast. Her stomach is already grumbling and if she's learned anything about the hanyo, his will be the minute he wakes up.

Since it's only the third day, a pack of bacon, carton of eggs whipped with some spinach and canned mushrooms into omelets, with pancakes would be a feast to start him off. It's amusing that she's never had to cook so much just for one person's meal, but she didn't want a grumpy hungry canine, stuck in a one room cabin on her hands.

Twitching ears and nose are the first signs the hanyo is picking up what she's doing. He props his head up and watches her for a time with gilded orbs almost spellbound at the sight. Kagome had put her hair up in a ponytail and the view of the nape of her neck catches his attention. He closes his eyes and stills his yoki. How will she react when he tells her what set off his yokai blood? Inuyasha knows he needs to tell her, because it's bound to happen again, but the fear creeps back in. Just like how he didn't want to reveal himself in the beginning, there is that concern that maybe the realness of life with a hanyo will be too much for the girl to handle, too scary an idea and she will run away. He doesn't want to believe that will happen, this girl is special, he tells himself over and over again, ' _Kagome can handle it, I just know she will...'_

He walks up behind her as she's dishing out the last items onto the plates, wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles the exposed skin of her neck. "Good morning," his raspy deep undertones make her shiver. "You really are spoiling me… you know that, right?"

She sets down the pan and turns around in his arms, kissing his nose. "Good morning to you too Inuyasha."

"I'm not looking forward to going back to school and having Miroku as a roommate." He pouts, and his ears flatten, "Couldn't we switch roommates?"

With a giggle, Kagome kisses his nose again, "we don't live in co-ed dorms, remember."

"What if we get a regular, 2-bedroom apartment?"

"And pay for it how? None of us has a job to cover that kind of expense."

"If I cover the rent… would you?"

"You have a job?"

"Sort of… you could say I do freelance work for my brother when he needs something, so I've got money saved up from over the years."

"Hmm…" she taps her chin, "Well if they are up for the idea then I guess so."

His ears perk up, "Oh those two are gonna love the idea."


	13. Snowbound CH 3

This chapter contains sexual content:

"I am so stuffed!" Kagome groans and leans back on the sofa, "I ate too much food."

"I know, I feel lazy now… Wanna go cuddle in bed?" his ears twitch at the excited utterance, "be all warm and toasty under the covers…"

She giggles, "Why Inuyasha, you are being absolutely adorable right now."

"Keh!" ears folding back, "I'm not being adorable… I'm being…"

"Cute," she cuts in with a smirk, "and adorable."

"Whatever wench," he picks her up off the couch

"Where are you taking me?"

"To bed cause I wanna cuddle."

"I didn't agree…" but she's laughing, "…to that."

"Too bad," he places her on the bed and crawls in beside her. "Mmmm," humming, "I'm getting too used to this…"

"Yes, you are…" but she settles against his body anyways. "Did you figure out what might have set off your demon half?"

"Um, about that… I think it's because it sensed you were um, feeling… horny."

Her body flushes the second the word left his lips and he can feel the increase of her temperature. "Y-you can sense that?"

"I didn't know what it was at first, I just smelled something irresistible…" Now he's blushing too. "…and that's when I figured it out, but I swear, I had no idea it would try to take control like it did. Um, by the way, why were you feeling like that?"

"Your ears…" her voice is barely audible.

"My ears?"

"They kept flicking and moving and I, I wanted to play with them…"

He almost laughs at the idea, "My ears turned you on?"

"Hey! It's not just the ears…"Her cheeks growing ever more crimson, "But, they are like a tease!" _Exhale_. "Is the demon side gonna try to take over again… If things do happen?"

"Now that I know it might, I have a better chance at controlling it first."

"That's good to know…"

"Why?" he kisses her neck, "shall we test it out…" his hands leave her waist and settles on her hip, as his lips continue their trek along her skin, squeezing her hip with each moan she mutters. Reaching up to his ears, Kagome rubs circles on one of them with her fingers, every so often caressing the whole ear in her hand. Inuyasha's pelvis pushes against her involuntarily, "Kagome… that's gonna wake him up."

"You're…" she breathes out after a groan, "waking me up…"

"I know, your scent is changing again." This time, when he pushes against her she can feel something long and hard against her rear. "And fuck, it makes me want you so badly!"

"Is… Can you feel your other half…"

"No. Maybe it did what it did last night because I didn't make a move on my own."

"That might make sense… S-should we stop?"

"Do you want to?"

"No… Yes… I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way, but…" she turns around and cups his cheek, "could we keep making out?"

He pushes Kagome onto her back and lies on top of her, capturing her soft pink lips with his own. The kisses grow rougher as he nibbles the bottom lip, she sighs opening them and allowing his tongue to venture inside. Her fingers thread through his hair, gently tugging when his bites travel along her jaw to her neck and she rubs her clothed center against the bulge in his pants. "Don't…" He holds her hip still to keep her from doing it again.

"I'm sorry…" she moans, "I couldn't stop it…"

Inuyasha resumes his oral treatments but as soon as his hold on her hip lessens, she bucks a second time and wraps her leg around his hip. He growls at her, "Kagome!"

"But the pressure… it feels good…"

"Maybe we should stop for now."

"Why?" she whines

 _Exhale_ , "Because if you keep that up, I won't stop, and I don't wanna end up forcing you to do something you said you aren't ready for." He gets off the bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower," and walks away.

She's almost in tears. She could understand why he stopped her, she was the one who said she wasn't ready but damn, did it hurt; literally and emotionally if the uncomfortable throbbing between her legs coupled with the pain in her heart could attest to. He was trying so hard to control himself and respect her wishes and all she did was make it difficult. But what sucked most of all was she couldn't run away and hide!

There was one cold option, her moist eyes fall on the door. If the tunnel had not collapsed or got filled in, she could get away for a little while. When she hears the water turn on, Kagome quickly throws on her snow gear and makes her way out the front door as quietly as possible. She crawls through the tunnel which luck be on her side is still okay and climbs onto the roof where she sits down and puts her head down on her arms…

Inside, Inuyasha is oblivious that Kagome had fled the cabin. He takes care of his erection and just leans against the wall allowing the water to flow over him. It hadn't been his intentions to growl at her, but the sexual frustrations had gotten the better of him. "Ugh!" he punches the wall…

On the roof, Kagome shivers and pulls the jacket collar closer around her face. She hears him punch the wall and that only spurs more tears to flow down her face. Was he really that upset? Things had been going so well and she felt like she had just screwed it all up, all because she couldn't make up her mind…

He shakes off most of the water and towel dries the rest before changing his clothes. But as soon as the bathroom door open, her scent was faded from the cabin. Scanning the room, it's clear she's gone. "Kagome?" A bit of panic sets in, there's nowhere in the cabin to hide, and she couldn't go far, the only place, his eyes drift to the front door, was outside. He throws it open and calls out her name but through the densely packed snow a human wouldn't be able to hear anything. Making his way through and out of the tunnel, he looks around and sees her sitting on the roof. "Kagome!" In a leap he's by her side, "Are you, crazy woman, you could freeze out here!"

She sniffles, "You're mad at me…"

"I am not."

"Y-you growled at me, and I heard you punch the wall."

"I'm not mad at you… I was frustrated, but not mad." He pulls her to her feet against her will, "we're going back inside."

"No, I can see you're still irritated with…"

"Yes, okay I am," He sighs and throws her over his shoulder, as she struggles in his grasp, "But, you are not staying out here, its cold, you can get sick, and all I'll do is worry the whole time." She finally settles down by the time he's about to push her down the hole and turns to face him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Why are you sorry?" he waves his hand, "Hold that thought, just get back inside first."

She crawls down first with him right behind her to make sure she didn't turn around. Once through he pulls her over to the fireplaces and gets it going. "Stay put and warm up," he takes her snowsuit and coat off, grabs his red blanket, then sits down pulling her onto his lap to add his body heat to the mix. The combination quickly warms up the young woman and she melts against his chest. "Tell me why you're sorry, Kagome."

"Because you were being patient with me and I kept sending you mixed signals… I can understand why you got frustrated." She sighs and hangs her head.

"We don't need to rush into something like that. I admit, it's hard not to get so worked up… Just…" _exhale_ , "…just being this close to you gets me excited…"

"Me too…"

"But don't you ever make me worry like that again! I-I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

Her eyes grow moist at the pain evident in his tone. "Inuyasha…" This man, this hanyo who she's only known for a few days is acting like she was the most precious jewel in the whole world.

"Kagome, I feel like you were the missing part of my life and now that I've found you, I would rather die than lose you."

"I promise… Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. I feel this connection to you that I can't even explain logically, it's as if our souls were destined to meet..."

Inuyasha only lets Kagome up when it's time to make dinner. While she works on that he calls Miroku and tells them about the apartment idea. Just as he expected, the horn dog jumped at the chance to live with Sango. But he also had to inquire about their status, yes, they've made out but that's all, no he hasn't bedded Kagome and even if he had he wasn't going to talk about it, and yes, Kagome knows exactly what he is… and loves his ears.

By the time the two friends hang up, Kagome's handing him a plate. "So, I assume Miroku is thrilled?"

"You guess correct."

"Anything else interesting?"

"He asked about us."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you love my ears and we've had a make out session but that's all."

"If we had gone all the way, would you tell him?"

"Nope."

She nods, satisfied he'll keep such intimate details private, "We should find an apartment before school starts up or we'll get charged for the dorm too. I could call my mom and ask her to look around since we are stuck here."

"Whatever you want. Are you gonna tell her about me?"

"Well she's gonna ask why I need an apartment, so I'll have to tell her about you."

"But what about, my other half…"

"She won't care, remember I told you about the two yokai's, she knows them, and it doesn't bother her, but if you'd prefer, I'll wait till you meet in person to bring it up." Kagome grins, "My mom is gonna love your ears too."

"Hey," he flattens them, "You are the only one allowed to touch them."

She takes her plate to the sink and he follows with his, "I'll call my mom, is there a price range you want to stay within?"

"No."

"So, anything goes? Seriously, how much money do you have saved up?"

"Plenty."

"What exactly do you do for your brother to have built up all this money?"

"Kagome, I've been alive for a couple hundred years, that's plenty of time to amass a savings."

"True, but that doesn't answer the question. You always change the subject when you don't want to answer something."

"I deal with problems for him. There's another reason I stay in human form, it's so bad yokai's with grudges can't sense me."

Her eyes widen, "Are you like a bounty hunter or something?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Wow, my boyfriends a bad ass!" Giggling, "I should probably be scared but it's kinda exciting!"

He cocks his head to the side, fighting to stifle the laughter, "You are so weird sometimes."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are wench!"

"Stop calling me wench!" She punches his chest

Using his body, he prompts her against the wall and grabs her hands pinning them above her head, "You're my wench, _wench_ , so just deal with it."

"Oooh, why you! Omph!" he kisses her to shut her up, but the position just appeals to her feistier side. She kisses him back and ups the ante by winding her leg around his thigh, pulling him even closer, even managing a rumbling growl of her own.

He pulls back and drops her hands, "Kagome don't…"

"Don't what, Inuyasha? batting her eyelashes, "You started it… and maybe I don't want you to stop this time." She walks around him, trailing her fingers along his body, then from behind, runs her hands under his shirt and pushes it up to reveal the washboard abs hiding underneath, tracing the muscles in trek up to his chest. Strangled noises whine from the hanyo as if he's fighting the arousal as hard as he can. In a quick move, she yanks his shirt off, tossing it behind her. His body shivers as her fingers trail across his back, or when little kisses follow the same route. Heat is pulsing from his skin, she rests her cheek against it savoring that which has been her comfort each night.

Adding her own top and bra to the floor, Inuyasha stiffens at the additional skin contact. "K-kagome…" he tilts his head through another garbled groan as her chest presses against his back, her perked nipples making their presence painfully known against his skin. She reaches around and unties the drawstring holding his sweat pants in place and as she helps them slide down his legs, she lets her bosoms do the same along his back. That was it for the hanyo. With a true growl this time, he turns around, kicking the pants off, then proceeds to throw her over his shoulder heading towards the bed and unceremoniously drops her on it.

She's about to respond to such a harsh treatment when he yanks the rest of her clothes off and pulls her down until her legs are hanging off the bed. "Inuyasha… Wh…Oh Kami!" Down on his knees with her legs over his shoulders, all she sees before her eyes clamp shut is his tongue licking her pussy like a popsicle, slowly, till he reaches the clit and flicks before travelling again. Her body writhes from so much stimulation and he must hold her legs down especially when he reaches her entrance and lets his tongue slip in. "Inu…" moans catching in her throat, a scream when she feels him gently slip a finger in. "Oh damn!" her hips buck.

"Kagome… try not to do that…"

"Seriously…" panting, "how the hell am I supposed to not react!"

With his free hand he pushes down on her lower abdomen, hard enough to restrict her movements without crushing her. "I don't want to cut you by accident." Inuyasha slips one more finger in and starts pumping them at a slow pace as he resumes sucking on her swelling sex.

"Yash!" her cries echo in the small cabin. "I think… You're gonna make me…" her back arches as she grasps at the bedding around her. "Inuyasha!"

He can feel her muscles constricting around his digits and grins, speeding up both his finger thrusts and tongue molestation. "You're mine now wench…"

"Ahhh!"

He lets her ride out the orgasm, licking up all the extra juices spilling from her core before pulling his fingers out. A few final spasms and muscles tensing in her abs till she lets out a sigh and sinks against the bedding. "But… Inuyasha, you didn't get to…"

"I told you," he kisses her thigh making her body shudder, "there's plenty of time for that. Besides…" he rests his chin on her leg with a grin, "I loved hearing you scream my name, in a good way." Helping her to stand, "let's go take a shower, get you clean and fresh again."

"We?"

"You don't want me to…"

"I do!" her face flushes, "I-I mean, yes I don't mind."

He carries her to the bathroom even though she insists she can walk. "I'm just keeping you warm since you're naked…" Leaving her once the water is hot enough, he grabs sleepwear for them both then joins her. Despite what just happened on the bed, Kagome is a little embarrassed about seeing Inuyasha naked. She keeps her eyes up, as she scrubs her body, focused on anything above chest level when she's looking in his direction, but it's obvious to the hanyo what she's doing.

After rinsing off he takes the wash rag from her hand and places it on his semi-flaccid dick. She gulp's and her hand trembles, so he tilts her head up and kisses her, hoping to take part of her attention away from what she is holding. Sure enough, the deeper he pushes the kiss, the harder she squeezes, even as it begins to grow in her hand. As if by instinct, her fingers being to massage the hardening organ, her thumb rubbing along the head. He moans in her mouth unable to stifle the sounds and that spurs her on, increasing the length and firm strokes of her hand, the waters cascading over their bodies providing a natural lubricant. "Kago…me…." Chocking out her name, "Please don't stop…" Inuyasha threads his fingers through her hair. "Kami that feels so good…"

The pitch of his moaning changes, growing higher the closer he's getting to an orgasm and the fingers woven in her hair start to curl and tug. She reaches behind her without missing a stroke to shut off the shower head and lowers herself. "Kagome…." His hand clenches and hits the wall when her tongue laps over his shaft and tip to hold himself up, ears flattened tightly down. "Fuck!" Her mouth teases the head while her hand continues fondling his length. "Kagome stop or I'm gonna…" he tries to push her off but it's like his strength is weakening. "Kagome!" With no further warning, a warm, salty sticky substance coats the back of her throat. She almost gags but manages to swallow it down instead. It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would, she just wasn't ready for it. His dick pulses a few more times, releasing more of the sap to drip over her hand and she licks it up and around his shrinking penis. He leans his head against the wall for a second, panting. "You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to… and I'm glad I tried it… it was nice seeing you feel good." She turns the shower back on and grabs the wash rag to rinse them off again…

Day four… Inuyasha is craving ramen again, so Kagome slices up some garnishes, thinly julienned eggs and ham slices, some left over bean sprouts and nori strips (seaweed) do wonders to spruce up the instant meals. They've been really lucky that the blizzard didn't knock out power or freeze up the water pipes so whatever fresh ingredients are still in the fridge will last a few more days. But a new problem arises, what to do with the trash. Once breakfast is cleared, Inuyasha checks his tunnel and drags the bag outside. When the snow melts they can find the dumpster and dispose of it properly.

"I've got some good news," he declares as soon as he steps through the door way. "The snow is melting, instead of past the roof it's to the top of the window."

"That is awesome news!"

"If the sun stays out and the clouds keep away, that should help it melt faster." He sits down beside his girl, "So what's the plans for today?"

"I'm gonna call my mom in a little bit… Maybe Sango too, to check on her."

"Tell me more about your family Kagome."

Leaning against his shoulder, he puts his arm around her, "Well it's just my mom, little brother Sota, and my grandfather; my dad passed away when I was in grade school…."

"Sorry about your dad…"

She waves her hand, "It's okay, I only have a few memories of him, but they are fond ones. My grandfather is the priest for the shrine and my mother helps with tours and other things, so does my brother and I do when I'm home; we're a pretty close-knit family."

Inuyasha sighs, "I barely remember my mother… she died when I was just a pup…"

"Pup?"

Laughing, "Part canine remember."

She giggles too, "If... we had kids, is that what you would call them?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay." She chuckles, "so your mom…"

"Her name was Izayoi and she was a human Princess of a small prefecture. My father's name was Toga and he was the Inu no Taisho. They met while he travelled his kingdom and I was the product. Oh, and I mentioned a brother, Sesshomaru is my father's first son with his yokai mate. He is a couple hundred years older than I and we didn't get along at first… Well," he scratches his head, "we still don't but we tolerate each other now."

"Why didn't you get along?"

"He didn't care for humans and so when his only brother ended up being part human, it wasn't something he was happy about, that is until a little orphan girl changed his mind. I guess you could say Rin is like my niece."

"So, she's human?"

"Yes, but Sesshomaru couldn't bear to see her grow old and die so by the time she was I guess 18 in human years, he found a way to make her age slower, like us."

Kagome stares at him, processing that last notion. "So, you're trying to tell me there is a way to live longer?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's hard to believe."

"Why?" he laughs, "Supernatural creatures, no problem, but making a human live longer, harder concept to grasp? Look, because Yokai's and Hanyo's live longer, age slower, even our mates need to do the same. Once we love someone, we don't let go."

"Did he make her, Rin, his mate or something?"

"No. He just used the same ritual."

"Oh. So, what happened to your parents?"

"My dad died the same day I was born after fighting a really nasty yokai and my mom a few years later to disease."

"He didn't make her live longer?"

"I don't think he had the chance to. From what I was told, she became pregnant quickly and you can't do the spell until after, but then he died… Back to your family, anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing in particular… I'm sure compared to you my life has been uneventful. Tell me, how'd you end up friends with Miroku?"

"His family comes from a line pf priest as well and they perform services for a fee; you know cleansing homes, things like that, personally I think they are charlatans. Well one day his dad sent him to deal with a house believed to be haunted and it was, by a real yokai. Lucky for him my brother had sent me after this rogue and saved that idiots life; we've been friends ever since."

Kagome chuckles, "Sango's ancestors hunted demons… Maybe that's why they get along. How ironic… even my family, we've dealt with demons… and I go and end up with one!" She hugs Inuyasha's waist, "at least a cute one… with adorable ears!"

He flattens his ears back, "Keh! So is that the real reason you like me, my ears!"

"Aww, not just your ears… These…" rubbing them, "… are just a bonus."

Just before lunch, Kagome called her mom to ask her to start checking around for a two-bedroom apartment near the school for a reasonable price. Of course, the older woman had a ton of questions for her only daughter; why, how are you going to afford it, who are you moving in with, boyfriend, since when, isn't that moving a bit quickly, he's paying, how, when will she get to meet this boyfriend, etcetera, etcetera. It took the girl over an hour to get off the phone.

Since he didn't have anything to occupy himself with, Inuyasha had dozed off on the couch so after her mom, Kagome calls Sango. More questions, how are things going, admission to the fooling around, high pitch screams on the other end of the line, they talk about the snow, Sango gives her an update from the rangers, they believe just a few more days, as long as the snow continues to melt. But even she is getting bored with just Miroku to keep her company.

 _"_ _I'll admit Kagome, we did know that we might get snowed in, but not like this; we just wanted you two to get to know each other."_

"I was irritated at first but Inuyasha is growing on me." She side-eyes the sleeping man whose ears are twitching to her voice. "We've had one small fight, but it didn't last long… I swear Sango when he stares at me with those gold eyes I just melt."

Sango giggles, _"_ _That's so cute that he had that effect on you."_

"Err… well…" she checks to see if the hanyo is still asleep, but still covers her mouth and whispers, "…there was one time when his demon half started to, I guess take over and well, all I had to do was touch him and it snapped him back to normal."

 _"_ _Really?_ _I don't think I've ever seen that side…"_

"Trust me you don't want to, it was a little scary but somehow I pushed my fear aside and reached out to him."

 _"_ _Maybe you two are good for each other…"_ Kagome hears Sango cover the mic, mumbling voices as she assumes Miroku is talking. _"_ _Okay, okay I'll ask…"_ _"_ _He wants to know if Inuyasha could dig us out too, so we can get some fresh air."_

"Let that pervert suffer…" the hanyo mumbles from the couch.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whines, "please? If you won't do it for him, do it for Sango, she's tired of being cooped up too."

Even with his eyes still closed, he crosses his arms tightly against his chest, "Can't make me."

"Sango, I'm gonna put the phone down…" raising an eyebrow as she stares at her boyfriend, "Actually, let me call you right back."

Kagome walks over and kneels next to the couch. "Inuya…sha…" her voices softens into a more melodic quality and her hand drifts over his thigh.

He tenses from the touch, but doesn't back down, "Not working…"

"Oh really?" her hand settles right over his crotch. She can feel it twitch like it knows something good could happen at any moment. "Are you sure, because making me happy… could make you happy too…"

"Friggin wench…" Inuyasha opens his eyes, "I can't believe you're resorting to _that_."

"Have you ever heard the term, _'_ _Happy wife, happy life?'_ before?"

"You're not my wife." He turns his head but the look on her face startles him for a second, she's dead serious.

"Not yet, but eventually..."

His mouth drops open, flabbergasted with her words, but her stare hasn't changed, she really meant it. He exhales, "Fine woman…" and sits up. "Just remember who said it first cause if I do ask you… you better not turn me down!"

She giggles, "Thank you Inuyasha!" giving him a quick peck on his lips. Kagome calls Sango back to tell her the news while the grumpy hanyo stomps over to the door.

Cussing the whole time, but he did it; Inuyasha dug a tunnel for his friends to get out of their lodging. By now, the snow had melted quite a bit since the day before, but the height of the snow was still 5 to 6 feet high and too deep to move through. Regardless, the fresh mountain air was a welcomed treat for the couple who had been breathing the stagnant cabin smell for 4 days straight.

"So, how'd Kagome get you to do this?" Miroku questions his friend. "Sure, don't look like you wanted to."

"Keh! Of course, I didn't!" the hanyo crosses his arms and snaps back, "I was nice and warm inside and now I'm wet and cold!"

"Well, thank you for doing this Inuyasha." Sango cuts in before her boyfriend can say something else. "I really appreciate it and so does Miroku."

Eyeballing his friend, "He'd better." Turning to leave, "I'm going back to my cabin, she should be working on dinner by now," and leaps.

Sango chuckles, "I bet Gome's cooking is what won him over."

"Nah…" Miroku puts an arm around his girl's waist, "I'm sure it's more than just that…"


	14. Snowbound CH 4

This chapter contains sexual content:

A lazy end to another snow entombed day for the budding lovebirds. Her mom had called after dinner with some home choices that were near their college, mostly apartments but one is an actual house. Surprisingly it was less in price than the apartments, but according to Kagome's mother it was being rented out by an older woman who her grandfather knew through his contacts in the Shinto religion. She wasn't sure if it was an option they'd consider but it was Inuyasha that jumped at the idea of having a backyard and more space than an apartment would provide. Kaede, the landlord was willing to hold the place until they could go and look at it.

Settled on the couch, Kagome is reclined on Inuyasha's lap, his arms idly draped around her waist as he snoozed. His little rumbling sounds and the rise and fall of his chest lull her sense of security. Kagome knew that her hanyo was a lot stronger than a human male, but that strength wasn't what made her feel so secure with him. Just as he felt her aura soothe his yoki, his presence was a comfort to her energy as well.

She tosses the book she had been reading onto the coffee table and lets out a soft sigh. Relaxing her body deeper against him and winding her fingers around some strands of his silky white hair; her eyes shutter closed, but mind remains active. This whole situation still boggles her imagination when she takes the time to process everything that has occurred. If one week ago you had asked her if love at first sight existed, she probably would have told you only in fairytales and yet here she was amid one. _'_ _Beauty and the Beast…'_ she chuckles in her head, the Disney rendition of the classic French story seemed to fit perfectly. While she hadn't been taken captive, she was a prisoner stuck in a snowy prison. The beast was a sometimes-grumpy half man with a good heart, and of course, there's the part of the two trapped souls falling in love. But most of all, the girl saves the mans soul. Even Inuyasha had commented how she was the angel come to soothe the demon. _'_ _We're the Japanese version…'_ chuckling again as a yawn creeps over.

The hanyo suddenly comes back to life and stretches. "Ready for bed Kagome?"

"MmHmm," murmuring her response.

He lifts her, standing up off the couch like she weighed nothing to him and walks over to bed. She snuggles close to his chest wrapped in the soft blankets; the warmth taking her to dreamland while he enjoys her scent for a little while longer. So many years he had gone by being unattached to anyone, and yet now his mind cannot fathom any future without her in it. He had already told her he wasn't going to let her go but that was his animal side laying claim to a possession and up till now the human half never attached a word to what he was feeling. _'_ _So, is this what they call love?'_ For someone who's never experienced romantic love before he wasn't sure, and yet, that's exactly what he was feeling. Miroku may be irritating in some ways, but this was more of his area of expertise and had spent a few, mostly drunken evenings, trying to school the hanyo on it.

This girl, buried in his arms, such a fragile human, yet strong enough to deal with a demon like him. Does she have any idea what being with a hanyo will entail? Did she even care? No, it doesn't seem to bother her at all. She puts up with his personality, didn't run when he briefly turned nor fought back when he claimed her, only the opposite. Kagome must feel the same about him as he had begun to feel about her, he's certain of it… With arms tightly wrapped, he kisses her forehead, and three words wisp forth from his lips, "Goodnight… my love…"

"Mmmm…" she smiles and squeezes back, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

To Kagome, it was all like one of those pleasant dreams, the kind you don't wanna wake up from and lie in bed hoping to get back to. When she woke up and remembered the last thing Inuyasha had said to her, _'…_ _my love,'_ and she had answered with the most logical response to a man calling her his love, despite being half asleep when she'd said it. Maybe it wasn't per se a logical answer but more of an emotional one. The very notion melts her heart; he had professed his love first! The beaming smile gracing her cheeks as she opens her eyes to start the new day, washes her essence of any lingering doubts that she had found her forever home with this beautiful hanyo in her arms...

"Good dream or something?" the deep raspy voice breaks Kagome out of her thoughts.

She tilts her head up and sees his golden orbs staring back; her smile brightens, "You could say that…"

Kissing her forehead, "Was it about me?"

"Uh-huh, and what you said last night about me being your love."

"I meant it."

"I know, so did I."

Even the rumbling in his stomach isn't enough to drag the hanyo out of bed that morning and out of the arms of his girl. There's no reason to rush out of bed so they spend a couple more hours cuddling and kissing or simply content to listen to each other breathing, as long as they are together, the world can wait.

For lunch, Kagome whips up specialty ramens for Inuyasha, just like she did the other day, with different garnishes to liven up the instant meals. Instead of julienned eggs, she drops them in the boiling broth to poach, taking last night's leftover teriyaki (beef), she cuts them into thin slices, and for veggies, some canned corn and re-hydrated shitake mushrooms finish the dishes.

It is only while they eat that she notices a new development. "Inuyasha, I think I can see out of the window." Pointing at one, "Look you can see the blue sky!"

"Oh yeah," he grin's, "We won't be stuck in here much longer, probably a day more at the most."

"I'm kind'a not in a rush to leave…" she glances over to see his ear twitching at her comment, "It'll be fun to go play in the snow again, but its been nice just the two of us…"

"Well if we hurry up and move into that house, we won't be separated for long. Just tell your mom call the lady and tell her we'll take the place sight unseen. I can call my bank and have the funds wired to her bank if she needs a deposit or something first."

"Really, what if the place is not that great?"

"Then we'll keep looking, but do you trust your mom's judgement?"

"Yeah…"

"Then if she thinks it's a good place, we'll take her word for it. By the way, do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes."

"I don't but I think we should get our own car since we won't be on campus anymore."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do. Why don't you have a license?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Just never bothered to get one."

Out of nowhere, Kagome starts chuckling and shakes her head. "A new home, a new car, what's next? Things are moving so quickly that I should be nervous and yet, I'm not… Doesn't that seem strange?"

"I don't know… it could be stranger."

"How so?"

"Well, like in the old days, they did a lot of arranged marriages, so you should feel lucky you got to choose."

Kagome wrinkles her nose and pouts, "That would suck."

"Yes, it would." He starts laughing, "Sometimes they were called picture brides. The couple only saw a photo of each other before the actual wedding."

"What about in your world… Is there any special, I don't know, things you have to do when you have a girlfriend or get married?"

"For starters they used to be called a mate, not a girlfriend or spouse and if a demon picks a human for their mate, there is something like a ritual that needs to take place…" Kagome opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off, "I'll tell you about it when its closer to that time."

With some concern in her tone, "Is it scary or something?"

"More for me than you."

"Then I won't let you do it, Inuyasha, I don't wanna put you in a bind."

"It has to be done… Just don't worry, I'll be fine."

Except for the sounds of slurping, a silence falls between them, bur for different reasons. What is this secret ritual that Inuyasha doesn't want to talk about. Kagome puts down her empty bowl and ponders various ideas, analyzing for herself if she would find them scary or not but with only one clue to start with, that it has to do with a spouse. She struggled to come up with an answer until remembering that conversation about his parents. He never said what the ritual entailed, but it had to do with making a human live longer. Kagome looks over at Inuyasha who's draining his bowl of ramen. _'_ _That's gotta be what he was talking about…_ _But he's not gonna tell me even if I ask.'_ He grins when he notices her looking at him and she smiles back, "That good, huh?"

"Fuck yeah! When you add this other stuff to it, it's even more awesome!"

Kagome chuckles playfully, "I bet you only love me for my cooking."

"Your body too…" cheeks growing a little rosier. "I like your curves."

"I don't know…" she pinches her thighs, "I think I could stand to lose a little…"

"Keh! Don't you dare! If I wanted a skeleton, I'd dig one up." Putting his bowl down, he pulls her over and unceremoniously plops her on his lap, "these…" squeezing her thighs, "…are perfect just the way they are."

"But…"

"No buts! You can exercise to stay fit, but no losing weight."

Oh, now it's on! As much as Kagome wants to be thankful for the compliment, who the hell does he think he is trying to tell her what to do! She's not gonna stoop to his level either, but messing with him is fair game. "Fine…" she flashes a smile, "then what if I gain weight? Is that okay?"

"Won't happen."

"Excuse me, how do you know the future?"

"You have too much pride to let yourself go, besides after I make you mine, you won't have that problem to worry about."

 _'_ _Damn his comeback was quick.'_ "Care to elaborate on why it won't be a problem anymore?"

"Nope. And if this is your way of trying to get me to tell you about the ritual it won't work." She turns around and straddles his hips, giving her best pouting, puppy dog face, "Still not working…"

"Gah!" crossing her arms, "You are stubborn!"

"So are you." Squeezing the rear, she so graciously put in his reach and grinning. "By the way, these too, don't change, they're at optimum size to fit in my hands."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh geez…" but can't help and laughs at the absurd turn of their conversation. "Fine… I guess it's a good thing you like how I look."

"You're beautiful to me Kagome," running the back of his hand along the smooth skin of her face, "Never think otherwise of yourself my love..."

Kagome's eyes glaze over as the tears threaten to spill, "Oh Yash!" and fingers weave around his neck as she lowers her lips against his, tangling into his silvery locks. He rubs softly at her lower back, pulling her body closer to his chest, their lips parting, his tongue pushing its way through, she moans as his fingers grip into her skin. Her fingers thread their way up to his soft moldable ears, massaging and caressing them whole.

He whines, hand drifting back down and squeezing her butt the longer her fondling continues. Her fingers now focus on the tips of his ears, rubbing in a circle against the pink inner skin. Somewhere between a moan and a growl, vibrates from deep within his chest; the spot she had found was a pleasure point. "Go…me…" he rocks his pelvis hard against her crotch, the stiff bulge in his pants throbbing against the fabric. She responds in kind by pushing back, never once breaking away from her ear molestations.

Their combined body temperatures are heating up, sweat beads pooling on their foreheads and skin. Inuyasha reaches under her shirt, trying to unclasp the bra strap, growling when he can't figure it out and ends up breaking. She could get upset but the passion of the moment has her too preoccupied to care and she helps him pull her shirt off. His mouth dives in, latching onto her perky nipples and practically mauling her milky breasts. Whimpers and heavy breathing from the brunette only seem to spur on his advances, so the fingers she has tangled in his hair tug and jerk on his scalp each time his canines scrape her skin.

Moisture saturates her panties and the pressure building in her core ache for a sinful release. "Take me my hanyo…" she begs through a breathless tone, rocking her hips over his cock. Inuyasha had been fully aware of her yearnings the instant her scent filled his nostrils. Inside him, his yoki thrummed with excitement knowing this girl wanted them desperately and threatened to release the demon on her. But he must fight for control because as much as his desires crave for the carnal, he wants this experience, their first foray of full intimacy to be sweetly sensual, for the two of them, but especially for Kagome.

"Are you sure? You want to…"

She grabs his face roughly, "Yes! Go get the condoms Miroku left you."

"We… don't need them." She looks at him inquisitively, "I can only get you pregnant at certain times of the month, and today is not one of them."

"A-alright… I trust you Inuyasha."

He carries her over to the faux fur rug next to the fireplace, laying her down gently on the soft pelt where the flickering flames will provide a nice heat source for them. Sitting back on his haunches he pulls off his shirt and slips off his pants before going to work on hers, but not before taking a moment to admire the view resting in front of him. Inuyasha hesitates at the idea of deflowering his angel so soon, and she seems to sense that in him. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"I'm just…"

Kagome sits up and caresses his cheek, "I want this my love… My soul is asking to blend with yours…"

"Do I really deserve you Kagome?"

She smiles and kisses his lips. "We deserve each other…" slips the rest of her clothing off and with a gentle tug, pulls the hanyo on top of her. Searching his eyes for confirmation, "Now make me yours."

Knowing this could hurt, he takes an unhurried approach, pushing just the head through to allow her muscles to stretch and adjust around him. Kagome is so wet it's a smooth glide, but he watches her reactions carefully, ears attuned for any indications it is too painful for her. Inch by inch until seated all the way through the tight channel, her whimpers are light, but not alarming. "Okay baby?" concern laced in his voice as he feels her muscles still adapting to his size.

"Mmhmm…" her smile genuine, she shifts her body to line them up more comfortably and just that small motion causes her walls to tighten, giving a snugger fit.

He leans down, kissing her softly, whispering I love you's as his hips start pumping. Her body arches in mellow undulating waves following the rhythms of his thrusts, both moaning, purring, loving the sense that their energies are now entwined. Lips wandering over her jaw and neck suckling, sucking the pale skin leaving a faint trail of bruises to drive her crazy when she sees it later. Inuyasha grins at his handiwork, almost wishing there was a rival male around to see them.

"Harder…" she breathes out, "Harder… Inuyasha…" He stops rocking, pulls out, and flips her over in one quick motion, "Why'd you..." prompting her onto all fours. Grabbing her waist, he pushes back in slamming his dick in till it can't go any further. "Oh Kami!" Her cries grow higher in pitch, this new position is rubbing her entrance in a different, better way. Pressure builds like they did around his fingers during the oral sex; she's close and now he needs to push her over the edge. One hand stays put to control their movements while the other ventures to her clit, "Fuck!" Catering to two pleasure zones simultaneously.

As the constriction around his dick increases, it pushes his own climax dangerously close to the edge. He slows his thrusts to stave off that inevitability, but she refuses to let him, bucking and rocking her own hips to keep things going. "Kagome…" his voice strangling in his throat. "You're gonna make me…"

"I'm close!" she screams, "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Gome…"

"Inuyasha!"

Their cries let loose at the same time, hers taking on a higher muffled sound while his was more like a howl, an actual canine howl. Her head whips back and her body locks up for a few seconds as some of her lower muscles contract through the surging spasms. He continues rocking his hips, once, twice, his shaft still pulsing, unloading its cargo inside her, until finally spent and they collapse onto the floor, panting and breathing heavy.

"Wow…" Kagome curls up to her hanyo, "that was amazing…"

"No, you were amazing." He kisses her forehead and pulls her body even closer. Chuckling, "I think I could use a nap."

She yawns, as if on the same wave length, "Good idea…"

It's dark by the time a grumbling stomach wakes Kagome up and she realizes they had been asleep for several hours. Stretching within the confines of his arms, the young woman smiles at the memory of their little tryst. It was a surprise with how tender and gentle Inuyasha had been leading into that beautiful exchange. This man, who had the strength to kill a human easily with just his bare hands, who could be ornery at times, like a child when they don't get their way, could also be so loving and protective, handling her as if she were a fragile pane of glass. She wasn't as delicate as he liked to treat her, evident by her demands at the end, but it was okay for now, time will allow them to develop and learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. Sex-ed in high school had taught them the first time could cause some spotting or bleeding from the initial insertion but maybe due to his care, she had avoided that fate? Peeking at her legs and the rug beneath it, she sees no reddish stains and breathes a sigh of relief; the scent of her blood probably would have drove him crazy, especially if he had been the cause of it.

Another growl from his stomach stirs the hanyo from his slumber. "Hungry… But don't wanna get up."

"Then don't, I'll go make us something quick," giving him a peck on the lips.

"Mmm…" he rumbles, "then we'll take a shower," returning the kiss.

She stands up, not bothering to care that she was naked, and heads to the kitchen. He props his head up to watch her, hips sashaying from side to side, hair bobbing and swaying with each step. The beautiful curve of her back leading to a perfectly shaped rear… and those legs… _'_ _Ugh,'_ his cock twitches from the show. Is she walking like that on purpose?! When she reaches to open a cupboard, her profile accenting those pleasing pillow mounds on her chest, his eyes follow the taut skin of her abdomen, her hips… his fingers gripping to the fur he lies on. …to that thatch of curly brown hair hiding her womanhood like a teaser. His dick has risen back to attention, _'_ _Damn, I wanna fuck her again!'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he snaps out of his trance

"Dumb question, but is ramen okay with you?"

"Keh, that is a dumb question. Of course, it's okay… But now I'm hungry for something else…" mumbling that last part.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing." She shrugs her shoulders and turns back to her task of boiling the water. _'_ _That'll take a few minutes…'_ his ears twitch and a grin pop's up. With the dexterity of a cat more than a dog, he rushes up behind her and grabs her hips pulling them against his. "Can I ravage you right here…" pushing something hard between her butt cheeks, "…right now?"

"Still horny, are we?" she pushes back with a force of her own.

He growl's and the vibrations trigger an electrical surge right down her spine. "Just watching you strut around naked is driving me mad!"

She turns around, "And… what are you gonna do about it?"

Pushing her against the wall, he lifts her and plants her above his waist where she helps to guide his sword back into her sheath. Once hilted, she wraps her legs around his waist and hold onto his neck. Now this is where his inhuman strength sure comes in handy. With flexing biceps and measured thrusts of his hips coordinated, he rocks, sliding in and out bouncing her pussy on his dick, slamming over and over deep into her center as she hangs on for dear life.

Hard and rough, so different from the last exchange, "Inu… yasha…" she croaks out between hits, "…why are…you rushing?"

"Feels… so good… fucking you…"

"Then slow down... make it last."

"Can't… close…" growling, "damn scent's… like a drug…" His head tilts back as the explosion begins. "Fuck!" He stops rocking but his fingers lock onto her ass, almost digging into the skin. "Kagome…" body shudders at the last pulse, chest heaving trying to take in more oxygen. "Damn…" his knees buckle, sliding them both to the ground using the wall as a brace. He buries his face in the crook of her neck waiting for his heartrate to even back out again. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No," her voice softens, "I would tell if you if it hurt."

"Mmm…" he nuzzles her neck. "Now I'm starving, I could eat at least 5 ramens."

She laughs, "Next time wait till I finish cooking."

"I got hungry for something else," in a pouting whine, "that smelled even better."

By the time Kagome's able to stand, the water in the pot has almost boiled away, she hurries to add more before the bottom starts to burn. "Well, Inuyasha, it's gonna be another 10 minutes for the water boil. I think I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Grinning, "Can I join you?" his ears twitch a couple of times excitedly

"Only if you can keep your hands to yourself. If the water to boils away again you won't get dinner."

"Keh…" Nodding in agreement to her terms, because he's starving, "Fine…"

After dinner, the pair settle on the couch for a quiet evening. Inuyasha has his head in Kagome's lap while she threads her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, with the book she's reading taking the rest of her attention. But an hour into it, her eyes are starting to cross so she puts it aside. "Inuyasha, do you think the stars are out tonight?"

"Maybe. Why, do you wanna know?"

"If they are, will you take me on the roof to star gaze?"

"I guess so."

Kagome peeks outside and finds a cloudless sky looking back at her so she changes into a warmer outfit and Inuyasha throws on sweatpants and a thick sweater. With a straw mat she found, and an extra blanket bundled in her arms, he picks her up and make the easy leap onto the roof, putting her down on the levelest section he can find.

They make themselves comfortable, she safe and secure in his lap with the blanket around them both to keep warm. Above them, the nights sky is filled with stars as far as the eye can see, twinkling, winking at them as if giving their approval for love to blossom in their presence and a crescent moon ready to slumber in its new phase, which means…

"Tomorrow, you'll be human right?"

"Yeah," he mumbles, more interested in nuzzling her neck, "I almost forgot… that's never happened to me before."

"What's never happened?"

"That I'd forget."

"Oh… Right, that's something you keep secret."

"Could we just stay in bed all day tomorrow, you know, while I hide out?" She can almost hear the grin on his face.

Giggling, "Except to eat right, I assume you still need to eat."

"Keh! Of course, I need to eat woman, this body burns a lot of calories."

She molds her body deeper into his chest, still giggling lightly, "We can stay in bed, that's fine." Her eyes drifting back to the reason they were on the roof... The stars are so much more beautiful away from the glow of the cities that mask or distort their shine that she wishes... "A shooting star!" pointing to the northeast, "Did you see it?"

"No," he was too busy with his nose buried in her tresses to notice anything. "Your scent keeps distracting me."

"Apparently, everything about me distracts you."

"Yup…"

She closes her eyes, and makes her wish…


	15. Snowbound CH 5

It takes two more days of perfectly sunny weather for the snow to melt down enough to see the ground again. Drifts and mounds of the icier snow still linger under trees and other areas shaded for most of the day but at least the four friends are able to see each other again. In celebration, Kagome and Sango put together a nice dinner. The girl's chit-chit in the kitchen about the house, Kagome's mom found while the two boys relax on the couch. Of course, the main topic Miroku wants to talk about is Inuyasha's status with Kagome, as in sexual status. But the hanyo refuses to give the man any details simply stating that they have gotten very close.

"You realize, once we move in together you two won't be able to hide the fact your having sex."

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "I'm not trying to hide it, I'm just not gonna talk about it. What we do together is our business not yours."

"Come on Yash! What's the big deal if you tell me?" Miroku looks over to his friend duffle bag, "I know… I can tell if you used any condoms…"

" _Keh_! Go right ahead and count 'um, they're right where you left them."

A surprised look washes over his friend, he was certain that the two had hooked up but… "You wouldn't go bare back… I don't see you risking her getting pregnant."

"Then I guess it will stay a mystery to you, pervert!" Inuyasha snickers. "Now give up cause I'm not giving you details."

"Fine!" Miroku sinks back into the cushion. "I'll find out eventually…" Lowering his voice, "Did you tell her about the ritual?"

"Not details, just that there is one for human partners."

Miroku looks at the two girls, then back to Inuyasha, "But shoudn't…"

"It's not something I'm looking forward to… it can be dangerous…"

"Gome's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be okay Yash."

"Yeah…" his mind wanders back to his mother, if only his father had done that damn ritual sooner, she might have lived longer… "I know Roku… I lost my mom… I don't wanna lose Kagome either."

His friends face lightens, "It really is nice you've found someone Yash… You're not as ornery with her around."

" _Keh_! She's a soothing presence… you on the other hand, not so much sometimes…"

"Dinners ready!" the two women chime at the same time. Since there is no dining table, the four gathered around the couch near the fireplace where Kagome opts to sit on the floor and Inuyasha joins her, and Sango sits on the couch by Miroku. The hanyo's nose can still smell faint traces of their sweat and fluids on the rug, he grins as he runs his hands over it. Kagome smiles too, a secret shared only between them.

The other couple looks at each other unsure of the unspoken looks the other two are giving each other, Sango smiles sweetly, happy in the knowledge her friends seem so content with each other. But Miroku, having been thwarted by Inuyasha tries again, unsuccessfully to delve into their relationships current standings. This time its Kagome that shuts him down with a glare to end all glares.

The topic changes to a benign one, what to do with the final few days they'll be at the cabins. Maybe a hike, suggest the girls, there's supposed to be an interesting cave nearby they could explore that Sango had pulled up some information on before the trip.

"According to legend, 800 years ago, that cave was the final showdown between a powerful priestess and a legion of demons, locals believe there is a rock formation inside that looks like a female battling inhuman creatures."

"Why would you wanna see some stuffy cave?" Inuyasha leans back, "Sounds boring." He had heard the legends of a powerful priestess from other senior Yokai but chalked it up like a ghost story they told when he was little to scare him.

Kagome pats his leg, "It's just something to do," batting her lashes at him, "to get out of this cabin."

"But there's other things to do in here where its warm…" his gold orbs communicating volumes.

Though a blush develops, her composure is maintained, and she simply leans next to his ear whispering something quietly, so the others can't hear. The hanyo turns red, "Alright, we'll go tomorrow."

She kisses his cheek and turns back to the group. "So what time should we start walking?"

Miroku, "Whoa, what just happened? Are you telling me she's already got you wrapped around her finger Yash?"

"No more than Sango's hold on you." Inuyasha jests.

"Touché, my friend."

Sango, "I think we could go after breakfast, say meet at the car at 9am?"

Inuyasha, "I thought we're going hiking?"

Sango, "We are, we'll just drive to the beginning of the trail so its faster…"

Based on the map Sango found, the drive will only be about 10 minutes and the hike will take them about an hour to reach the cave. The girls make sandwiches, packing snacks and drinks so they can lunch during the hike along with a couple of straw mats to sit on. Despite the sun filled blue skies, the air is crisp and chilly so they each, except for Inuyasha, have donned snowsuits for this outdoor adventure.

The path itself is nothing special, but it gives Kagome and Sango a chance to talk while the boys goof around, throwing snowballs or occasionally scaring them from behind trees. Oh, the two women get some revenge, feigning injury during one snowball fight, the two guys rush to help their injured girlfriends only to be pummeled by more balls of ice up close and personal.

But the closer the group gets to the cave, an uneasy feeling washes over Inuyasha's yoki and he's starting to wonder if there wasn't some truth in the old legends. His grip on Kagome's hand tightens as they enter the damp and musty cave. Surprised at the nervous energy flowing through the hanyo since it's the first time she's ever sensed that level of concern from him, she asks if he is okay and is only rewarded with a shallow nod, his flattening ears giving away his true feelings.

And sure enough, the moment the towering rock formation Sango had talked about stands before them, Inuyasha's face gives off a mixture of emotions, from fear to sadness; Kagome just can't seem to tell what is going on in his head. "It's real…" she hears him whisper.

"What's real?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"That's… not rock. That's her, petrified body w-with demons around her."

Miroku, "Dude, is there something you're not telling us?"

Inuyasha looks down at his feet and Kagome squeezes his hand to help reassure him that everything is okay. "I was told there was a demon that had fallen in love with her, the priestess, but she wanted nothing to do with an evil being. He gathered others to him, stealing their yoki's to gain enough power to force her to be his, but those other yokai's hated her and attacked instead." He sighs, "In a final attempt to stop their rampage she used the last of her powers to seal them here for eternity, using her own body to bind them."

"That's so sad…" Kagome hugs onto Inuyasha. "He just wanted her to love him?"

"Even now in my world, it's… looked down upon for a human and a demon to have a relationship, I can't imagine how much more jaded the world was 800 years ago. And even more so a miko, she would have been shunned for going against her teachings."

Sango pulls Miroku away to give the other couple some space, this clearly is an emotional situation; the story of a demon and a miko's love, that could easily have been those two if times had been different. So, wrapped up in his emotions, Inuyasha doesn't even notice when they leave, all he sees is the woman standing in front of him with moisture building in her eyes.

"But…" Kagome bites her lip searching for the right words, "that's not the case with us, because I love my demon." Reaching up to caress his face, "I don't care if I have miko abilities in me, I don't care if people don't support our relationship, all that matters to me is how we feel about each other."

"Kagome, I told you before, there are reasons I hide who I truly am. You three and a few others are the only ones that know what I am. And it is for reasons like this," he gestures at the stone priestess, "Most humans automatically think all demons are evil even though it's not true." _Sigh_ , "Maybe you've gotten too comfortable seeing me like this… when we leave in two days I'll need to turn the spell back on."

"But, Inuyasha…" a tear breaks free and travels the length of her cheek. "You're become my best friend and I love you like this…" she reaches up and rubs his ears, his eyes fluttering against her caresses. She smiles lovingly, "I love you for who you really are."

The gaze he is leveling is almost tear filled, "I know you do Kagome." he wipes the remaining tears, caressing her face to soothe her anxieties, "and that's one of the things I admire, your courage and ability to look past my heritage and see, well, see me. I've lived for so long, and yet in your few years you are so much wiser than I will ever be. You make me a better hanyo just being in your presence." Leaning down he presses a soft kiss on her lips and wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back as she melts into his gentle embrace. "I love you Kagome…" he whispers in her ear.

As the young couple stand there in the dark cave, oblivious to anything else, his yoki, her spiritual energy, comforting and consoling each other; neither wanting to break away from the moment. A light buzzing sound begins to fill the cavern, they look around puzzled until their eyes fall on the now iridescent statue of the miko. Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she grips to Inuyasha's sweater and the hold he has around her waist tightens. By this point, he should be grabbing his girl and running out of this cave, but his feet feel glued to where it stands, terrified of what was happening. The buzz turns into a pulse, like the beating of a heart, is it the warrior priestess coming back to life?

Without warning, soft bright white light envelopes the couple, bathing them in what can only be described as a power unlike anything they had ever felt before. So, blinding is this light that Inuyasha must close his sensitive eyes to it, but when he's able to see again, notices to his horror that the light was now only glowing around his girl. Panic sets in, "What the hell is going on!" screaming at the unmoving statue. Why was he able to see Kagome's aura? It was so intense like her body was simply on fire! _'_ _Kami!_ _How strong is this woman?'_ Inuyasha's anxiety is not only rising because his girlfriend seemed possessed but because her spiritual energy was reaching a level he hasn't seen in over a century!

Kagome's body is rigid, and her pupils dilated, when a voice comes out of his girlfriend that is not hers, whispering one word, "Shikon…"

"What are you doing to her!" he screams, unsure of the intentions of the priestess encased in stone. Finally finding the strength to free his captive feet, he grabs Kagome and rushes her out of the cave, only stopping once they can no longer see it anymore. "Kagome?" shaking her, "Kagome please come back to me!"

"Shikon…" she whispers a second time but now in her own voice.

"Kagome?!" His eyes burning into her orbits, watching the pupils slowly return to normal.

"Inuyasha?" blinking her eyes, "When did we get out here?"

"Oh, thank Kami," he hugs her so firmly she can barely breathe.

"D-did something happen?" squeaking out her words until he releases her.

"You went into a trance and said a word, Shikon… Y-your aura was going crazy!"

"Shikon?" she tips her head un-phased by the frightened hanyo, "Four Souls? Why would I say that?"

"How should I know! Does it mean something?"

"It, um in Shinto, refers to 4 spiritual elements, Courage, Wisdom, Friendship, and Love, supposedly when one person possesses these in balance, it makes them very powerful for good or evil."

"Why would you say it? What does it have to do with that miko in there?" running a hand through his hair, "I don't understand."

"I-I think she was communicating through me… I think, she was trying to say that the Shikon was inside me."

The hanyo breathes a sigh of relief, "I can believe that, because, I agree with her."

"Huh?"

"You are all those things, Kagome." he chuckles, "I guess you are much more powerful a miko than I imagined. Shit, you woke up an 800-year old statue!"

"C-could we not mention this to anyone… At least till I have time to learn or figure out more about that miko?"

"There's that wisdom showing again." He grins

"Shut up!"

He laughs again, "Come on my angel priestess, let's get back to the cabin; I think our friends ditched us already."

"Wow, that's not cool."

"Eh," he shrugs his shoulders, "Miroku knows I'd be fine." He turns around and kneels, "Climb on my back…"

 _'_ _Two more days'_ , she sighs as she opens her eyes that morning. Tomorrow afternoon they'll be heading back to their normal lives; well a new normal considering the changes that will be taking place. The rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest and his rumblings that she's grown accustomed to tickle her spine as they press against her skin. She can barely remember what it was like not to wake up in his soothing embrace each morning with the knowledge that as long as she was with him, she'd always be, safe. She thinks back to the day before…

When they had returned from the cave, Miroku and Sango were eating their lunches on a picnic table between the cabins. Kagome had forgotten all about that thing, having been covered up the entire time they were in the mountains. She and Inuyasha join them, and their friends ask what happened in the cave, was everything alright? The hanyo played it off, saying that he was just surprised that the tale had been real, and Kagome went along with it. But Miroku kept asking about the story, questioning how he knew it was real.

Eventually, Inuyasha admitted he sensed a lot of energy still being held in that cave and that it triggered some memories of his past. But when Kagome was asked if she had felt anything, she denied it, saying that she simply comforted her boyfriend and then they left. It was really nice how Inuyasha rubbed the small of her back during their questions, kept her from caving and admitting the truth that she was still trying to process for herself.

Of all the people over the centuries that have probably visited that cave, has she ever… _'_ _I wonder why that priestess decided to reach out to me?_ _Could that priestess have had feelings for that yokai, but pushed it aside because she was trained to believe it was wrong like Inuyasha had talked about?_ _Maybe, she saw herself in me?_ _But then was it more a warning or a blessing?'_ _Sigh, 'I don't think I'll ever know for sure…'_ Kagome pauses, _'_ _Wait, did he react because, that could have been us?_ _Was he worried I would eventually shun him too?'_ She shakes those notions from her mind, _'_ _I never, ever wanna be like that!_ _He's too precious to me…'_

 _'_ _But what about that whole channeling thing?_ _Inuyasha said my aura was going crazy, that he'd never seen such a strong energy before from a human, priestess or otherwise._ _And I had no idea I even had that in me!'_ She grips to the arm draped around her waist. _'_ _What the hell else don't I know about myself?_ _Is it gonna happen again?_ _Kami, I hope not…'_

"Mmm… Kagome?" His voice all raspy, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" _sigh_ , "Just thinking about what you said about me glowing and all…"

"Don't worry… 'bout it. Nothin' to be afraid or ashamed of."

She turns over and snuggles her face to his chest, "As long as I'm with you, there's nothing for me to fear."

"Exactly. Now go back to sleep... lest you wake him up again."

"Because you can never get enough of me?" reaching over and squeezing his rear, "I seem to have the same problem."

Inuyasha growls, "Don't tease me wench… It's hard enough to control myself without you goading me."

Her tone changes to a more demure, curious one, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you really don't need to go to school, why do you?"

"It's just something to do. I'm not exactly one to hold down a regular job, and the ones I do for my brother are not scheduled so I need to keep myself occupied somehow."

"But you make enough money from those jobs, not to have to work a real one?"

"Pretty much yeah, I'm set for life."

"I don't really know what I wanna do yet… My family wants me to work at the shrine, maybe my grandfather suspected I could be the next priestess. I don't know… I never considered that idea before."

"You should do whatever makes you happy Kagome."

"Maybe I'll just see where school takes me…" voice trailing, "Though somehow, I have a feeling I'll end up at the shrine as the resident miko, especially after what I've learned about myself; Inuyasha would you stay with me, if I became a miko at the shrine?"

"Why would that bother me?"

"I don't know…"

His ears flatten, irritated because he wants to go back to sleep, "Look woman, you're not getting rid me so stop your doubting, I'm gonna go wherever you want to go, the shrine, or half way around the world, I don't care."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Ears popping back up, "For what?"

She smiles against his chest, "Just being you…"

" _Keh_!" he rolls onto his back, keeping her head on his chest and arm around her waist. "Good, now that is settled, I'm falling back asleep." Inuyasha kisses his contented girl on the forehead and closes his eyes, but has a smile of his own plastered to his face.

Kagome closes her eyes as well, drawing lazy little circles, tracing the lines and muscle structures of his chest until dreamland takes her again. She felt special to be chosen by this hanyo, rough around the edges, and yet so loving considering what he's gone through in his life. _Sigh_. The world may not always accept him, but she sure as hell did and vowed in that moment to make sure the rest of his life would never be lonely again.

A ringing phone grates on Inuyasha's eardrums and he pulls the pillow from under his head to cover them, muffling the sound. He hears Kagome answer and it sounds like Sango on the other end. _Hibachi for a late lunch, early dinner._ _Outside grill._ _They've got yakitori chicken marinating._ She'll make rice and something else. _Miroku's bringing out the bottle of sake since tonight's their last night here._ 3pm. See them later.

Peeking out from under the pillow, 10:32am is what the clock says is the time. His ears flick at the sounds of Kagome fussing in the kitchen, probably trying to figure out the 'something else' to make and grins under cover of the fabric. There is little doubt she won't come up with something good, and yummy. That woman knows how to cater to his two most important desires, the fire in his loins, and the rumble of his stomach.

He felt so special to be chosen by this modern day miko, pure and sweet, yet strong enough to put up with the likes of him. There are still things he needs to tell her about his life that may frighten her, but somehow, he knows she'll handle it with the finesse of a royal; his parents would be so proud of the girl he's found. The world may not accept their relationship but he sure as hell did and vowed in that moment to make her happy for as long as they lived.

The four friends meet up by 3pm as planned to hibachi, Miroku and Inuyasha grilling up the chicken while Sango and Kagome sit back on the picnic table and just relax. They had offered to help but the boys insisted that the grill was the man's territory. Yeah, whatever, that's fine, was the girl's responses, then we'll just do our own thing. So, Kagome tells Sango more about the new house, how her mom had checked it out and found it partially furnished with all the major furniture and appliances. The girls talked about décor and aesthetics, how Inuyasha wants to buy a car, no her mom doesn't know about Inuyasha yet, they were waiting till they met in person. They had two weeks to settle into the new house before classes began again, plenty of time…

Miroku pesters Inuyasha, still trying to get details out of his friend about his night activities but he won't budge. Changing the subject, he asks the hanyo if he's ready to deal with a drunk Kagome, because the sake he's popping open later is premium Junmai Ginjo-shu, high in alcohol content, about 23%; the good stuff or in other words, get plastered with little to no hangover. Of course, the response is he can take whatever she can dish out… We'll see about that, girls can be a handful when tipsy, Miroku snickers, especially the quiet ones…

By 6pm, the air is growing too chilly to be outdoors comfortably and they decide to retire to Sango and Miroku's cabin to continue their revelries. Sango brings out some snacks, arare (rice crackers), edamame (soy beans), and some fried miso tofu she prepared earlier for the drinking portion of their evening. The first couple of games of Hanafuda kicks off as individual players, next several rounds in teams of two; first the boys versus the girls, then the couples battle it out. Munching on their appetizers and taking shots along the way, the friends are having a blast. After the second game a new twist is added to the Yaku, that whenever someone gets one of the 8 possible special combinations, the other players must take a double shot of sake and tie games are settled with Jan Ken Pon.

It quickly becomes apparent who can handle their alcohol and who can't, Inuyasha barely seems effected probably courtesy of his yokai blood, Miroku second, Sango third, and Kagome, the youngest and most inexperienced of the group feeling the effects the most; just as Miroku had expected… and planned for. He hadn't been 100% sure if his friends had gone all the way yet and was sure if they hadn't, this was sure to get them there. A little devious on his part, but being the horn dog he was felt that sex was a natural part of any relationship and just as important as breathing.

Luckily for Kagome, while it may take less sake to get her tipsy, her skills in Hanafuda helped to stretch out the time between shots, winning the second individual game and two of the partner pairings, not to mention pulling yaku's several times to the groans of the others. But still by 9 pm, she was feeling very good, warm and rosy cheeked, and practically hanging all over her boyfriend. Miroku grinned and mouthed to Inuyasha _'_ _You're welcome…'_ to which he gained a swift finger wave.

Moving on from Hanafuda once the players started having trouble focusing on the cards, Miroku and Sango take up the couch while Kagome and Inuyasha sit near the fire with her in his lap; well mostly so he could make sure she didn't fall over. The brunette is so tipsy she's become oblivious that they are not in their own cabin but still with their friends, even when they are talking to her, kissing him and pawing for his attention. Miroku decides to take advantage, "Kagome, looks like Inuyasha should take you to bed."

The hanyo glares at the grinning asshole but can't stop his girl from slurring out her response, "He already has… several times," beaming, "and he's damn good at it too!" Inuyashas's face is turning crimson.

"Ha! I knew it! You two are shacking up!"

"Fuck you Roku!"

"No, that's what you're doing to Gome, and _damn well_ according to her." Inuyasha growls but it doesn't phase his drunk friend. "I don't know what the big deal is, if you guys are happy that's all that matters."

" _Keh_! I told you, we just didn't feel the need to tell everyone, hey we're having sex!"

"Can I say something…" Kagome interjects, but her hanyo cuts her off, more in fear of what else might come out of her mouth.

"No," he speaks as softly as he can through gritted teeth, "Kagome, I think I should take you back to our cabin."

"But I'm having fun!" she whines, fisting his sweater, and her big chocolate brown eyes staring, begging his golden orbs to stay.

"I really should take you to bed…" As soon as those words left his lips he knew it was a mistake.

She runs her hand under his shirt, toying with his nipples and lightly scraping her nails along his skin, "Promise?"

"Oh boy, Inuyasha, you better get going!" Miroku snickers, "before she passes out."

Sango slaps her boyfriend, "Eh, stop it already."

But instead he turns to reach under and grabs her ass, "Don't worry… you're going to bed very soon too."

Inuyasha picks up Kagome who's starting to drift off anyways, "Friggin pervert. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Sango, "Remember, we need to clean up and leave the cabins how we found them."

"Yeah, yeah." Shifting Kagome who has gone limp in his arms, he leaves.

"So…" Miroku tackles Sango to the couch, "Shall we…"

Once he reaches their cabin, Inuyasha places Kagome on the bed, strips her clothes off and re-dresses her in sleepwear all while she whines that she can do it herself. When he turns to change his own clothes, she manages to scoot off the bed and stagger towards the bathroom, almost falling twice. He rushes over to stabilize and guide her, getting her to the bathroom but leaves her to take care of her bladder needs, cause he wasn't gonna stand by though that. Unfortunately, after 10 minutes and silence, he finds her passed out sitting on the toilet; at least she managed to relieve herself. Groaning and cursing his friend for the sake, he manages to wake her up, so she can finish wiping, helps her pull her bottoms back up and walks her back to bed where she practically falls onto it.

He figures his plans to have one last romp in this cabin was a fail and climbs in to go to sleep next to the already passed out girl, checking it off a list in his mind, to regulate her alcohol consumption next time. Praying she doesn't wake up to puke all over him, soon the spirits in his system catch up and he drifts off…

 _'_ _Midoriko, I will do anything to have you!'_

 _'_ _It's impossible, can't you understand that._ _It doesn't matter how I feel, it simply cannot be, a miko and a demon…'_

 _'_ _Then I will become so powerful, you won't be able to deny me!'_

 _'_ _Eiji, that would be fruitless…'_

Around 2am, Kagome stirs beside him, fidgeting and moaning jumbled, garbled words, Inuyasha peers over her shoulder, her face scrunched, eyebrows pinching, mouth in a grimace; "Kagome?"

 _'_ _Love knows no boundaries, Midoriko…_ _And I love you.'_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha rolls her onto her back and cups her cheek as tears are starting to leak from her closed lids.

 _'_ _Please Eiji, don't make me have to stop you!'_

"It would break my heart!" she screams, sitting straight up in bed almost smacking the hanyo right in the jaw. Tears stain her cheeks, but she has no idea why. Kagome blinks, why was she up?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sits up too. "Why are you screaming?"

She blinks, "I, I don't know…"

"You were talking in your sleep… the names Eiji and Midoriko…"

"Bad dream…" she lies back down, "must'a been a bad dream…"

Has he heard those names before, somewhere, maybe years ago… He feels as if he should know it. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmm." She snuggles deeper along Inuyasha's side, molding herself to his frame, "I'm always okay if I'm with you…" The truth is she can't shake the feelings of loss, like she was going to lose her hanyo. Why had these feelings crept into her mind? Does it have to do with whatever she had been dreaming about? It's not possible, she chants quietly to herself like a mantra to soothe an aching heart. He wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she… And as if to allay her fears, his powerful arms wrap around, embracing her, to guide her back to a more peaceful slumber.

This sure as hell had been the most interesting vacation she's ever had, well interesting doesn't really say it but the right word is not coming to her, fun, exciting, insane, special... First being stuck with a strange guy, only to find out he's half demon. Snowed in for over a week. Falling in love with said hanyo, and losing their virginities… The strange connection they seem to share and that cave of mystery; yup it's been… crazy.

She must admit, as they travel along the winding mountain road that the scenery is still just as breathtaking as when they drove up two weeks ago. There was still a light dusting of snow along the roadway and on the tops of many of the Japanese pines they passed by. The two guys were in the front while the girls sat in the back seat, but the trunk was no longer full of supplies, just luggage. Kagome stares out the window with a smile on her face remembering how her roommate had talked her into taking this trip. Come on, the older girl had said, let's get out of the city and just relax for the two-week hiatus. Her friend had assured her, it would be two cabins, one for the girls, one for the guys. _"Give Inuyasha a chance, you might like him…"_ _'Yeah…'_ she sees the hanyo watching her through the side mirror, _'I certainly do.'_


	16. All I Need

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 21 Appreciation

 _Exhale…_ With his arms folded loosely over his chest, Miroku closes his eyes, _'Ahh… Such a beautiful sunset…'_ It's red's and purple hues mixed with regal golds, Kami honors them in such a splendid manner...

"Hoshi-sama, dinner's ready."

The melodic sound of his wife calling to him… _'Sango…'_ makes the corners of his mouth twitch upward. His beautiful warrior princess and mother of their three precious children; just the thought alone sends his heart soaring like the birds in this majestic sky.

He never could pinpoint the exact moment she had stolen his heart, but if he had to narrow it down, maybe, it was right from the beginning. Okay he'll admit, it was her physical beauty that attracted him at first, he is a man after all, but watching her fight the first time, wow, had been the only word to make it into his jumbled mind.

Why would someone like her, pick a poor, travelling monk? And even now, over 4 years after that moment, he could only offer his gratitude to the Gods for not only sending her to him, but giving her the choice to stay…

"Miroku?"

Turning to the voice now directly behind him, he smiles and pulls the surprised woman into his arms and gently tightens the embrace as if she would float away.

"Is everything okay, Hoshi-sama, you didn't come when I called you."

"Did I ever tell you how much you truly mean to me?"

"You tell me all the time you love me…"

"Sango…" He buries his face even deeper into the crook of her neck, "its not just love, you gave me a family… For so long I thought I'd never live to see that and I…" _exhale_ , "I was just thinking, I'm so blessed to have met you..."

"Miroku…"

"With your beauty and noble disposition, y-you could be living a comfortable life with a Lord and yet here you are with me in a small hut, in a tiny village…"

"Miroku?"

"I am grateful that you chose me too, but I wish I could give you so much more. Sango, you deserve everything your heart desires, and…"

She pushes him off, "Miroku!" and cups his face between her hands, "I already have everything I want."

The confused man just blinks, "You do?"

"A loving husband…" she smiles, "three beautiful children…" and kisses his nose, "there's nothing more I require…"

"A-are you sure," his widened eyes still reveal the concern behind them, "You don't want more to life?"

"Mmhmm…" Sango kisses his lips, "Now if you're done wallowing, get home and help me with those kids!"

 _'_ _Now there's my Sango!'_ He grins, "Yes, Ma'am!"


	17. Born For Him

They'd meet again. As she lay there cradled in his arms, it was her dying declaration, the last words uttered before the wound took her life and death stole her away from him.

His friends tried to keep his hopes up, hoshi reminding him of the endless cycles of saṃsāra, that she would one day be reborn. And maybe, if luck was in the stars they would meet again.

It was such bullshit in his experience! She was gone forever, there was no transcending, no mystical, magical, poof and fate sweeps in to give them a second chance. How the hell was she going to find him again if there was no coming back from the great beyond?

He believed that pure souls simply moved on to the next plane of existence, a sort of nirvana in a way, and not in terms of buddha's teachings but rather based on his hope she was now free from life's burdens. It was an ideology that could at least help him sleep at night.

Well what little sleep he would get anyways. The world around them was still a dangerous place, feudal times rife with civil fighting, demons running amok. If anything, these distractions gave him something to focus on. They battled the evils both mortal and immortal alike simply to create a calmer life to eventually live in, or so one she had hoped to see some day, and that's how he moved on.

But that was 500 years ago.

As one whose life span stretched beyond those of a human or mortal, time was something he tried not to focus on. Because to do so, simply reminded him of how many centuries had passed and how her final words to him really would never come to fruition.

He knew that had she lived, it would have only been a matter of time until she passed from old age, but that was something he could have accepted easier than being ripped apart with no warning. And the worst part was a few years after her death he did learn of a way she could have travelled through life as his mate for as long as he was still breathing.

How ironic.

But once the peace she had longed to see, and one he had fought for was reached where did it leave him?

Five centuries have come and gone, a blur of years that he doesn't know how he managed to survive. Loneliness and regret of a love found and lost, yet without the courage to follow her. Maybe, just maybe it was that spoken promise, a single flame of encouragement that allowed him to keep going because his ego would not permit admitting he too, feared his own passing.

Too many times to count, someone with similar hair or body shape, even scent would raise his hopes only to dash it like a wave crashing against the rocks, beating him down mercilessly and sending him right back into an ocean of despair. He had all but given up in ever loving or being loved again.

It was truly a sad existence…

Modern day Tokyo.

Sure, it would have been easy for him to travel by supernatural means, but what was the rush, it's not like he had anyone waiting on him. So here he was riding the commuter train like the humans he lived amongst. No longer hiding, but accepted for what he, they truly were so long as they behaved like the mortals around them.

The train was packed as it normally would be at that time of day, full of travelers on their way home from work. He holds on to one of the straphangers in the middle of the aisle, swaying within the sea of bodies, paying attention to nothing in particular, just simply, being.

A bend along the track, a jolting of the car, and suddenly a body bumps up hard against him, well more like slams into his back. If not for his preternatural strength he would have been thrown along with the person but luckily for the two of them he holds his place and manages to stop her from falling further.

It's faint but he recognizes the scent wafting into his nostrils as an electrifying charge shoots up his spine at the contact, like a sixth sense awakening. Ears twitching in disbelief by such a weird sensation that he turns quickly to see it's cause. And what he is greeted with is a raven haired young woman gripping to his shoulders.

Who was this woman, had she felt the buzz, the unwavering connection like a string pulling at their psyches? The look on her face speaking volumes, with the same bewildered wonderment gracing her expression as he surely was sporting.

She blinks as their eyes lock in on each other's, golden hues meeting reflective onyx pools that seemed to bore straight into your soul and it was. The last time this hanyo felt such a powerful magnetism was with, _her_.

Seconds feel like minutes as the undulating world around them stills and blurs, but they remain in technicolor focus, like a snapshot in time. His ears twitch again and this time her eyes shoot up to those adorably fluffy appendages.

"Are you okay miss?"

Snapping out of the spell he's put on her, she looks back to his face, "K-kagome, and yes thanks to you, Mr?"

"Inuyasha."

It was only then that she realized he was the one steadying her, keeping a hand lightly gripped to her waist to keep her from falling again. Normally from such an intimate embrace she would have set the unknown person straight, something that has happened a few times in these crowded cars but,

There's a flutter in her chest and an involuntary flushing to her cheeks when a soothing familiarity sweeps over her. She knows in her heart this handsome man is a stranger, let alone, those ears and snowy hair were too unmistakable to forget.

Obviously not human, he was in a comfortable looking slacks and red blazer, with his long hair pulled high into a pony tail, she's met other yokai's before, even dated one, and there's no shaking the feeling that somehow...

"Excuse me sir, but have we met before?"

A sigh as the wall's around his heart shatters, the solitude of immemorial melts away and that promise through the ages comes to fruition. He can hear that hoshi laughing in his head, _'_ _I told you so…'_

Inuyasha smile's down at the mystified woman with eyes tinged of moisture, "I've waited a very," gently caressing her blushing cheek, "very long time to meet you again…"


	18. Sandalwod

It's been the same dream haunting her for the last two weeks and every night she hopes for something different. But no such luck, and in the morning, the details would fade away before she could remember them. Only fleeting images of long white hair pervade her memories and red, something about the color red…

For seven years he's had the same dream. Before moving away from the city, they'd plague his nights at least once a week, maybe more. Always the same vague images, not enough elements to recall the next morning, but one thing lasted, a mixture of sandalwood and lavender. Is it odd, that the one feature he could remember was a scent, is it even possible, to smell in a dream?

But once he was out of the area, so too, did the dreams, petering away only to drop in randomly like an uninvited guest. He could never figure out if something triggered them, only now having come back to Tokyo, realizing that something in this city was its cause, but what, and for two weeks, night, after sleepless night, the only dream he's been is having, is this one…

Kagome sips at her second cup of coffee, trying to shake away the effects of another restless sleep. It's a good thing it's the weekend and she has the next couple of days off since this week, hell the last couple have been a struggle on her psyche.

Her roommate Sango joins her on the couch. "Still the same dream?" the older girl queries, "I keep telling ya…"

 _Exhale_ , "Sango, and I told you, I don't believe in superstitious, old wives tales. I've had this dream since I was 15 and nothing's ever come of it," she sips her coffee, "well except for feeling tired in the morning."

"Yes, but you've also said it would occur once in a blue moon, not every, single, night Kagome, how else do you explain it?"

"Don't worry about me," turning to her friend with a light smile, "I should be fine as soon as the coffee kicks in."

"Alright," the older girl pats her friends leg, "well I need to get to the market and pick up supplies for dinner, remember, Miroku's bringing his new roommate over tonight."

"I almost forgot," Kagome stifles a yawn, "who is this guy again?"

Sango shrugs her shoulders, "the only things he mentioned was Inuyasha's an old high school friend that just finished college and moved back home."

 _Sigh_ , "I just hope he's not as hentai as your boyfriend," standing up, "let me get dressed and I'll help you shop…"

Miroku walks into the kitchen and finds his roommate staring out the window, "Good Morning Inuyasha." But all the hanyo responds with is a snarky low grouse. "Geez, didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"The same dream?" but the man only nods his head so Miroku continues into the kitchen and turns on the coffee pot. "You know," grabbing the grounds and two cups, "it's the soulmate dream Yash."

He sees his hanyo buddy's ears flatten and hears a slight scoffing sound. "You may not believe it but how else can you explain them?"

"This is the 21st Century," the hanyo finally faces his friend, "not the feudal era, most mythical dealings have become a thing of the ancients."

"Yes…" Miroku walks over and hands his friend a cup, "but that doesn't mean it's not still real," taking a sip, "it's how I met Sango."

"Keh! She's just the first woman who didn't slap you and block your phone number."

"Oh…" he rubs his cheek at the memory, "she did slap me, but I knew she was the one."

Inuyasha snickers and finishes his drink. "So, my dad says I can work for him at Taisho Industries starting Monday."

"That's great news!"

"Keh! Yeah, I just hope I don't have to look at Sesshomaru every day."

"You two still don't get along?"

"We've never got along, but my dad promised to keep us in separate divisions."

"Well," he puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, "a job's a job, and soon you'll be able to find your own apartment."

"I just got here and already you're tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Nonsense, but eventually Sango and I plan to live together. Oh, that reminds me, don't forget we need to go to her place tonight for dinner, be a friend and at least look casual please…"

With all the food prepared and laid out, Sango busies herself with final touches, setting the table, and getting ready for her boyfriend and his roommate to get there very soon. But Kagome, tired from the night before is still not feeling very festive and languishes on the couch until their arrival.

"Of all things Inuyasha, that red sweater?"

"You said look casual, it's my most comfortable one."

Miroku shakes his head, and when the elevator door opens, the two men step into the hallway where something immediately catches the hanyo's attention.

"Roku…" he stops cold, "it's the smell…"

"What smell?" he turns to see a nervous look on his friend's face, and ears twitching like crazy, "Yash, what are you talking about?"

"From my dream, Sandalwood a-and Lavender… It's so strong here!"

"Maybe someone is burning incense," prompting his friend forward, "come on the girls are waiting for us."

"Wait!" the hanyo plants his feet, "I thought we were just meeting Sango?"

"Whoops, didn't I mention she has a roommate?"

His ears flatten, "No, you didn't!"

 _Exhale_ , "What's the big deal? Kagome's a nice girl, you'll be fine." He pushes the Hanyo to the door.

 _Knocking sounds_ "I'll get it!" Sango exclaims, so thrilled to see her boyfriend. She opens the door and is immediately swept into his arms, "Miroku!"

"Hey, my beautiful one," kissing the giggling girl and putting her back down, he prompts his friend forward, "Sango this is Inuyasha."

"It's nice to finally meet you," bowing, but the Hanyo has a deer in headlights look as the scent funneling through the entry way is overwhelming his senses. Concerned, she asks Miroku about it, "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Nothing, he's just been having a weird dream and it's making him act funny."

"Huh, well so has Kagome, for like two weeks straight now…"

"T-two weeks?" the hanyo stutters while all the blood drains from his face.

"He speaks," Miroku feigns shock, "I told you Yash, it's all true…" and pushes his friend through the door.

Kagome stands up and turns to the noise, "Oh my, the red!" her hands fly up to her mouth, "And w-white hair!"

"S-sandalwood?!"


	19. Words Unspoken

The setting sun was making her glow something divine, honey golds, fiery oranges, all blending and radiating around her frame. It was befitting this girl who really was the angel in their midst. So young, yet wise beyond her years, frail and powerful all rolled into such a beautiful soul.

She sits there with her knees up, eyes fixed at the horizon as if it's speaking to her, and maybe it is, whispering about the past, about the future and all the periods in between. He wonders, is it telling her about him, revealing secrets laid buried and forgotten, his parents, his wanderings. Or does it foretell what has yet to come?

He knows she's awakened something deep within the echelons of his spirit, an emotion far more haunting and potent than he'd ever felt in the past and this both soothes and scares him all in one fell sweep. Having lost once, to lose again may be too devastating, but he can't halt the feeling's brewing no more than trying to tell the sun not to rise again.

Does she know the sway she already possesses over him? Her miko powers, not withstanding, it's the very essence of her womanhood that leaves him spellbound. Such pure quintessence that makes everyone fall in love with her, and others have too openly for his tastes. Yet articulating his true sentiments still eludes them.

His ears swivel at the other couple, chatting amongst themselves nearby, to the kitsune playing with the twin-tailed neko. Do they not see the seraph, how can anyone miss such a powerful energy sitting so demurely in front of them, or is it just him? He frowns, could it be that they already know what he is discovering?

Most likely. If it wasn't for his pride he'd slap himself.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she doesn't turn for she knows its cause, it's him… it's usually him, probably watching her like a hawk, never lets her out of his sight if he can help it which is a comfort and an irritation all wrapped into one.

She doesn't feel like she's some fragile, shrinking violet. Yes, she's not as strong as he, nor Miroku or Sango, but when there is nothing going on, like now, his hyper vigilant presence is not, necessary and it bristles her nerves. All she wants to do is enjoy the sunset.

It's something she doesn't get to do often at home in her time, too much false lights, obstructions in the way, these beautiful moments are one of the things she cherishes from the feudal era. And while she appreciates someone looking over her shoulder, unless it could lead to, more, this was not one of those times.

A sigh escapes her parted lips as she leans back, fingers curled against the soft blades of green, her hair blowing gently behind her. It would be nicer to have someone's soft red robes to rest alongside but she dares not ask for fear of his rebuff, though one may dream can't she…


	20. Swoosh

It's late one January eve, around 11pm as Kagome stretches her arms and leans back in her chair thrilled to finally be done with her essay. The argument piece for her Philosophy class was supposed to be a breeze topic, having grown up in the world of shrines, on why the older temples still had a place and purpose in this modern age. But it took her much longer than expected to write and now 20 pages and several cups of coffee later, the desire to sleep didn't seem to be forth coming. Sighing, she logs on to the colleges online blog to see if anyone else was in the same predicament as her.

 _MomoiroUmi_. Sango, a friend of hers, still seems to be awake so she starts up a chat with the girl. Between the back and forth messages, gossiping about campus life, or lacking love life, among other things, Kagome continues to scroll lazily through the feed, catching up on older posts since she'd last logged on earlier in the day. It was a few posts down, and reblogged by another friend _Hentai_Sohei_ that snags her attention for two reasons. First off, Miroku, Hentai_Sohei's real name, only followed and posted pics of pretty girls, perverted jokes, and other things of that nature, hence the fitting user name, but these reblogs didn't fit that mold. Several drawings, all shared one after the other were of pictures ranging from lifelike portraits to nature scenes; and the portraits weren't even of girls, just captivatingly random and skillful renditions of people you might come across out in public.

Now the girl's curiosity was peaked, who was this artist that went by ShiroAinu, could it be a close friend of Miroku's because that would make sense if he was supporting a friend's work or was he just as intrigued by the pictures like she was? Bummer, no blue dot next to Hentai_Sohei's icon, so she asks her friend if she'd ever heard of the artist.

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Hey Sango, did you see the pictures Miroku posted from ShiroAinu?_ _Is that a friend of his?'_

MomoiroUmi- _'_ _The cool drawings, yeah he mentioned that guy is in one of his classes.'_ _'_ _Why?'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Just curious, he doesn't usually post that kind stuff._ _Is the guy an art major or something?'_

MomoiroUmi- _'_ _As far as I know he's not, just likes to draw I guess, but that's all I know.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Oh okay.'_

MomoiroUmi- _'_ _Why don't you ask the guy yourself?'_ _'_ _Send him a message.'_ _'_ _And let me know what he says.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Maybe I will later thanks.'_ _'_ _I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now, I've got class at 9 tomorrow._ _TTYL.'_

MomoiroUmi- _'_ _TTYL girl :)'_

Kagome sits back in her chair again debating whether do a little research right now or wait till the morning. But the longer she stares at one drawing, of an older woman sitting on a bench in front of a shrine she decides why not just get it over with. Searching for the name she's a little sad to see no blue dot on his icon. Oh well, she could just leave a little message anyways. _'_ _Hi._ _Just wanted to say, loved your drawings a lot, especially the lady in front of a shrine.'_

Message sent, and laptop turned off, she gets ready for bed, a quick shower, hair and teeth brushed, PJ's on. Fluffing her pillow and pulling back the covers, that's when she hears the swoosh sound on her phone. A message? She grabs her phone from the nightstand before tucking herself under the covers and pulls up the college blog, surprised that ShiroAinu had responded already. _'_ _Loved is a strong word but okay, it's cool.'_

Wow, that was an interesting reaction to the young girl, this guy could have just said thank you.

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _I chose loved because liked wasn't good enough to describe them.'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Geez, calm down, I said it's cool you looooved my drawings.'_

Seriously, this guy's teasing her now!

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Yes, I looooooved them._ _But don't get all big headed over it.'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Let me guess, you must be chick?_ _Well girly, I ain't getting all big headed about it so calm your hormones.'_

Oh, hell no!

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Well excuse me, yes I'm a girl, no I'm not PMS'ing, and my first message to you was plenty cordial, YOU kicked it up a notch!'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Seeeeee…_ _hormones.'_

Ugh, what a jerk! He could draw well but his manners damn near suck! Kagome shuts down the app without responding back and tries to go to sleep, but a few minutes later she hears the swoosh sound again. Rolling her eyes, no way, not tonight buddy.

The next morning, having forgotten about the conversation, Kagome follows her normal Tuesday routine, classes at 9am, lunch with Sango, a 1pm class, before heading to the local coffee house to relax and do some homework. She had noticed the red marker on the blog's app between classes, tempting her to answer, but had ignored it, figuring the guy probably threw in one last retort that she wouldn't be interested in anyways. The cocky bastard didn't deserve the attention after being such a dick until she was good and ready.

Around 5pm and the last of her homework complete, she finally kicks back and turns the app on; well, well, 3 messages, the first must have been the swoosh she heard last night, but the next two came in around 10am this morning.

ShiroAinu- _'_ _I'm sorry I was being a jerk._ _I didn't have a good day today.'_

ShiroAinu _\- 'Still silent huh?'_

ShiroAinu _\- 'Come on girly, let's start over?'_ _Puppy dog gif_

Kagome bites her bottom lip, debating whether to give him a second chance. He did apologize… Maybe he was having a bad day yesterday… Or she's a fool for believing it. And that last response was cute… Sighing, alright, she could admit to being too damn forgiving, it was a weakness. Checking the time, she decides to go back to her dorm before responding, that way if he pisses her off again, she can rant in the comfort of her room.

7 pm. After logging onto her laptop, she goes straight to the message center without checking her feed wanting to get this whole debacle out of her way first. While he may or may not have deserved it, she really didn't want to be the one that felt bad.

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Alright, apology accepted.'_

Back on the feed, scrolling through the typical posts, her favorited anime's, Sango shared something about an upcoming event, and there it was, more drawings by ShiroAinu. A picture of an anime character she wasn't familiar with, but cute. The sun rising over the administration building, how did he capture that if the roof was off limits? Then the last one, a picture of a girl in a coffee shop. No way! Kagome stares at the drawing. It can't be, could it? But it was, the girl in the coffee shop was her!

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Whoa buddy, why is there a drawing of me posted on your blog?!'_

But it takes another hour for her to get a response.

ShiroAinu- _'_ _I'm sorry, I just logged back on._ _What drawing are you talking about?_ _You do realize I don't know who you are and I just sketch people I see around.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Well I'm telling you the girl in the coffee shop you posted today, that was me!'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Really?'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Why would you want to sketch me?'_

There was no way he was telling her the real reason, well, at least the full reason how from the moment he had walked into that coffee shop she had stolen his heart…

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Because you are a pretty girl and looked adorable in those surroundings.'_

Her phone drops to her lap for a second, _he thinks I'm pretty…_ Kagome racks her brain trying to remember if she's seen anyone that looked like they were sketching, but for the life of her she couldn't. Then again, for most of the afternoon she was focused on her laptop and didn't pay attention to the coming's and goings of the café. Damn it!

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Y-you think I'm pretty?'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Yeah…'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _That's not fair!_ _You know what I look like, but I don't know who you are.'_ _'_ _It's kinda weird.'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Sorry, can't help you._ _I don't draw myself or take selfies.'_ _'_ _Tell you what, the next time I see you at the café, I'll introduce myself.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _I usually go on Tuesday's and Thursdays since my classes end by 2:30pm.'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _I know.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _What do you mean you know, are you stalking me?'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _NO!'_ _'_ _I've just seen you there more than once and I realized it was always on those days._ _Geez, that sketch you saw was from last week.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _Oh…_ _sorry._ _That was rude of me to assume such a thing.'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Just forget about it…'_

They chatted for another hour or so before Kagome needed to get ready for bed. By that point, the conversation had stayed cordial and she was even beginning to enjoy the chatting, mostly of school, or mutual friends like Miroku, it even turns out they had a few things in common, but sadly no classes, she was a freshman and he was a Junior. She went to sleep that night dreaming of the mysterious stranger and what more would she learn about him...

Over the course of the semester, things stayed this way. She had hoped to run into him at the coffeeshop by now, but he'd always made up excuses of why he was too busy, and yet at night, almost like clockwork, he'd message her around 6 or 7pm. Why was he avoiding her, she just couldn't understand it since they were getting along so well? Could he have girlfriend, he says he doesn't but maybe he was lying about it? Then again, he had become flirtier in the chats and she'd matched it without batting an eye. Oh God, Kagome didn't want to admit it, but her feelings for the enigmatically secretive man had begun to lean towards a crush. Crazy yes, I mean she had no idea what he looked like, or hell if anything he told her was even true and yet somehow, deep down, she knew he was being sincere.

His drawings too seemed to change. As time grew on, they had a cheerier expressiveness, a strange contented feel to them, and when she questioned him about it, he simply stated it was because of her influence. But that just drove her crazier, if this guy was so happy, why didn't he want to meet her? What was he afraid of? Every time that swoosh sound beckoned from her phone her heart took leaps it's never made before! It was maddening to say the least.

She couldn't take it anymore, knowing he had to be so close yet still too far away, Kagome wanted tangible proof that he was real. Miroku had refused to help her, saying that his friend would kill him if he did anything. So, she did the only thing she could do, it was a risk, what if he pushed her away? But to heck with it, the girl deserved an answer.

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _You promised we'd meet someday, and now the semester is about to end in less than a month._ _Do you have a girlfriend you're trying to hide?_ _What are you afraid of?_ _Please I need to meet you._ _I can't take this mystery any longer.'_

ShiroAinu- _'_ _I don't have a gf, I swear._ _But I admit, I am a little afraid to meet you because I'm different…_ _and I didn't want to scare you away.'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _I don't care if you're different, as long as you are the same guy I've been talking to all these months, that's all that matters to me._ _Please, haven't I earned some trust here?'_

It takes several agonizing minutes for him to finally respond. He desperately wanted to see her but his fears of being rejected had always stopped him. But maybe she would accept him, he really wanted to believe it…

ShiroAinu- _'_ _Just promise not to freak out okay?'_

Chairo_no_me- _'_ _I promise!'_

Suddenly, there is a knocking at her 3rd floor window, that's 3 floors off the ground! That's impossible, there's no ladder, no way to climb up to the window! She rushes over and slides it open. "Oh my God!" her hands fly up to her mouth, "H-How?"

Hanging on by the ledge, "Can I come in first?"

"Y-Yeah," she steps back and lets the man in, her eyes drinking in the gorgeous Adonis gracing her presence. What the heck was he so damn afraid of, he was hot as fuck! Taller by at least a foot, built divinely, oh the desire to reach out and feel the muscles teasing beneath the fabric of his clothes, his eyes, she blinks, molten amber as if the sun had chosen them as its new residence, and the long snowy hair cascading down his back. "You're a yokai?"

He takes a step back, ears flattening a little with reservation, "You promised you wouldn't freak out."

"I'm not…" her eyes flutter to the adorable fluffy ears on top of his head just twitching, calling out to her fingers, hell his whole essence called out to her, "…just a little in shock to have someone climbing in through my window… Wait how did you know where I was, scratch that, you were right outside my apartment?"

The bright blue hues of her eyes entrance him, reflective pools that seem to tell an aged tale of wisdom and tranquility; it was the first thing that attracted him in the first place, yet behind them such passion lurking, waiting for what he didn't know. Not that the rest of her wasn't striking too, this girl was beautiful in so many ways, the dark brown of her hair was almost midnight in the low light, and even more stark when contrasted against her creamy skin. This girl had been a quandary, enlivening for this, centuries old hanyo and it was utterly wild how a human female could both excite and pacify his yoki with her presence. A blush forms along his cheeks, "I've been keeping an eye on you all this time, making sure no one bothered you Kagome"

Of course, he knew her name, he's been keeping tabs on her so why not know her name too, but she doesn't let it bother her, in fact a strange comfort swelled through her soul. She gestures for the man to sit down on the bed, the only large piece of furniture in the room, and takes a seat next to him. Smiling, so warm and inviting, an emotion he longed to feel and yet so rarely received, like a puppy he jumps at the chance to be near her, craving the affection this woman was willing to offer, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

She takes his hand, "Inu…yasha…" Damn her! His name dripping from her lips like a siren, so sweet and husky, sending shivers right to his groin; where the hell did that electricity surge from! A slight rosy hue develops along her cheeks as she looks back up through plumed lashes, "Inuyasha, would you like a girlfriend?"

Jaw drop…

A flicker of orange flame flashes in his orbs as his yoki vibrates, screaming at him to take the offer and how could he not? There was a reason he had been drawn to her, even going so far to scare away other suitors she herself had not been aware of. His yoki had chosen her, told him she was perfect in every way imaginable.

Inuyasha caresses her cheek and leans in to capture what his heart desired…


	21. Childish Innocence

Childish Innocence

Inuvember- Day 1

Prompt idea- "How is my wife more badass than me?"

As she, her husband Miroku, with friends Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo headed out of town, it started off as just another normal day in Edo, Japan. The trip was just a short distance for their two families to traverse in order to pick up a few supplies in the next village over. Kaede had offered to watch the twins who were helping her in the garden so that left Sango just their 2-year-old son to keep an eye on.

The two women and kitsune doted on the boy, playing with him along the way as the husbands chatted ahead of them. He was such an adorable little boy, a we bit spoiled, but it was to be expected with aunty Kagome having only returned within the year and lavishing attention on the children to make up for lost time. She herself was now with child, and frankly it was a surprise that Inuyasha allowed her to leave the hut after he found out. But with enough encouragement or maybe the threat of purification, the hanyo had relented.

With Shippo and her son chasing a butterfly next to them, Sango side-bumps into her friend giggling, "how does it feel to be pregnant Kagome?"

"Oh," the young miko blushes, "I hadn't expected it so soon," running a hand over her stomach. "and it's only a couple of months along so, I haven't really felt anything yet, but," she smiles and gazes over to her hanyo husband whose ears are flicking in her direction, "I'm excited to start this new family with Inuyasha."

"I know you're gonna be a wonderful Kagome, you've always had that motherly instinct, I mean look at with Shippo," Sango points and both women chuckle as he dodges his little nephew. "He could have been left to fend for himself if you hadn't taken him with you and then where would he be?"

"To be quite honest, I am nervous…" Kagome sighs, "I hope the whole pregnancy goes smoothly, cause I don't know how Inuyasha would handle complications."

"I'm sure it will," her friend places her hand upon her shoulder, "Kaede is a great midwife, and of course I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Sango, I really appreciate that."

When the outskirts of the village come into view, Sango gathers her son up, so he doesn't wander off, but as soon as they are about to crest the final hill, a weary apprehension falls over the group. The hair's prickling the backs of the necks as they sense the presence of a demon coming from behind. The men who are in front turn but as quickly as they react the women are seconds faster. Sango thrusts their son into her husband's arms, pulls Hiraikotsu from her back poised while Kagome has already knocked an arrow, glowing, and ready to fire.

All the husbands can do is simply gawk as the women launch an attack, Sango boomeranging the demon in a stunning action while Kagome fires off her arrow, striking the dazed creature dead center. In a cursing hail of expletives, it erupts in a glowing pink and white aura before disintegrating before them. The taijiya catches her weapon, storing it away once more while Kagome shoulders her bow.

"H-How is my wife more badass than me?" the bewildered Miroku rattles out.

"Dumb question, she's always been more bad ass than you!" Inuyasha responds.

Miroku snaps out of his stupor, "Like you can talk! You were just showed up by your wife!"

"Keh!"

In the midst of their back and forth arguement, the child starts to giggle, "B-b-bad…. B-bad… a-ass!"

Five sets of eyes turn to the child in Miroku's arms, the hoshi's face draining of color as his wife's face grows beet red. He gulps, "Uh-Oh…"

"Miroku! Inuyasha!"

Even the hanyo is terrified, he picks up his friend and takes off running, "we are so dead!"


	22. Baby on the Mind

Baby on the Mind

Inuvember Day 2-

Prompt sentence "I lost the baby."

Inuyasha clutches the blanket loosely in his shaking hands, knowing the moment he tells his wife what happened she'll be furious, but it's not like he could hide it from her. He takes a deep breath as he pulls back the door flap and steps into their hut, frowning when he sees Sango and Miroku are there as well with all the children. Just great, first off, the surprise gift for the twin's birthday won't be a surprise anymore, secondly, it definitely won't be, since he'd lost it.

"Great timing Inuyasha," Kagome walks up and gives him a quick peck, "you're just in time for the birthday dinner."

"C-Could I talk to you outside first, it's important."

She frowns, "Is everything okay? Your skin is almost as white as your hair."

The hanyo pulls her through the flap, thrusting the blanket out to her, "I'm so sorry I lost the puppy!" stammering and rushing out the words. "I know I was supposed to get the gift for the twins, and I did, but on the way back here it squirmed out of my arms and took off into the forest, and I think it crawled into a fox hole or something, so I couldn't reach it. I can try and get another one…"

"You lost the baby?" she shrieks loud enough that half the village could hear her. "How could you lose a baby!"

"Baby?" he cocks his head confused but she keeps ranting at him.

"A baby can't just squirm away or crawl down a fox hole…. Wait, how could you lose a baby when we don't have a baby…"

"Kagome," running a hand over his face, "I said puppy, I lost the puppy."

By this point, concerned with all the yelling outside, Miroku and Sango peer out from the door, "What's going on, and what's all this about a baby?" the hoshi asks.

"Kagome, are you pregnant?" her friend adds to the questioning, "did you miscarry?"

Now it's the miko's turn to change to a shade of crimson. "I'm not pregnant," she squeaks out, "I-I just thought Inuyasha said he lost the baby."

But the couple are still confused, "whose baby did he lose?"

"I didn't lose a baby!" the hanyo snaps, "I said I lost the puppy, Pup-py! It was supposed to be a birthday gift for the twins."

"Oh," Miroku chuckles, "just a misunderstanding then. Don't stress over it."

"Yes, please don't worry," Sango adds with a laugh, "I don't think Kirara would be too happy with a puppy around anyways." She hears trouble brewing inside from the 4-year olds. "We'd better get back in there. You two going to be okay?"

Kagome nods, still trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'll be in there in a minute to start dinner."

Alone again, Inuyasha takes his wife's hand, tipping her chin towards him. "Kagome are you alright? Why would you think I said baby?"

"It's nothing," she sweeps her focus to the ground, "I probably just heard you wrong…"

He cocks an eyebrow, "it sure seemed like there was more behind it, I mean you got pretty worked up."

She worries her bottom lip, toying with should she be candid or keep acting as if it was all just a slip of the tongue, but the longer she felt his stare bearing down on her, it made her even more reluctant to say anything. For yes, the truth is babies had been on her mind lately. She didn't know why, maybe it was seeing Sango with her children, or maybe because Shippo was often away for his kitsune training that her home felt like it was missing _something_.

Inuyasha sighs, pretty sure he knew what this was all about. "Kagome, if you want to start a family, that would be okay with me."

Her breathing cuts off momentarily from the sudden admission, unsure if she had heard him correctly. Moisture pools and clouds her vision, her smile hopeful but wary. "I don't want to rush you, Inuyasha, if you aren't ready, I understand…"

Now it's his turn to chuckle, "the whole time you were gone, and I had to watch those two starting a family… I would wonder what it would be like to have what they have… with you." He leans down, capturing her happy little whines, and smothering her lips…

Giggling from inside the hut makes the hanyo's ears twitch, it's obvious their friends were eavesdropping. "Well, I think we should give you two some privacy," Miroku appears through the flap with his daughters in either arms.

Sango also exists with their infant, "don't worry about dinner, we'll postpone till tomorrow. Just have some fun tonight," she winks at her friend.

The wink makes Kagome flush once more, but once the couple are outside of hearing range, Inuyasha sweeps her into his arms and carries the giggling miko into the hut. "Time to start on that family!"


	23. Fools of the Heart

Fools of the Heart

Inuvember Day 3-

Prompt Sentence - "Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?"

For the second time in less than 48 hours, and mind you it had only been a week since Miroku had declared his undying love for the taijiya, had she found him once again in another woman's arms. To top it off, he wasn't the only one, oh no, this time Inuyasha was a part of this, this… Sango grips her Hiraikotsu ready strike, "what the hell is this?!"

Kagome narrows her eyes, fed up too with the hanyo, "in my era they call it a threesome."

The sheer volume of dark and ominous aura radiating off the two hovering women, fill the room with such a pungency it could rival the most evil of demonic presences. This was not what the temptress had planned for and she cringes, recoiling from the two men, still caught in her web.

But the moment her concentration had left them, Miroku and Inuyasha sit up in confusion first staring at the succubus then to their girls. The hanyo quickly scrambles to his feet

"What happened?" Miroku questions, still bewildered from the floor.

"You tell us what happened?!" the tajiya grits her teeth, practically growling at the hoshi. "We walked in to you two making out with that witch!"

"N-no, that can't be! I was making out with you," cradling his face in his hands, "I thought I had died and went to Heaven."

"And what bout you Inuyasha!" It's Kagome's turn to snap. "First I have to put up with your dead girlfriend and now another one?!"

"I-I," the hanyo is lost for words, caught between a wet dream and a nightmare, "I thought it was you."

The girls are livid, neither knowing if they should believe either of the men, especially Miroku who they all know has no qualms about feeling up other women. Kagome is the first to turn around to storm out of the room.

"Wait where the hell are you going?!" Inuyasha was quick to rush over and grab her arm, but she turns with the harshest death glare and he drops it.

"Where am I going?" Sarcasm dripping from her lips, "Crazy, that's where. Sango wanna come with me?"

By this point the taijiya had made her way over and now stood next to her friend, "oh," she glares at Miroku, "I'm already there."

"You two," Kagome points at the men, "have 2 minutes to destroy the demon and meet us out front or I swear to Kamisama you," pointing at the hanyo, "will end up purified, and you," pointing at the hoshi, "will become a eunuch. Come on Sango," taking her friends arm as they walk out of the room, "let's go."

"This is all your fault Miroku, I told you… shit!" Inuyasha realizes the succubus had slipped away, "if we don't catch that witch, we're gonna be the ones crucified!"

Pulling his friend to his feet, the two men chase after the female yokai who had luckily just hid in a nearby room in the compound. She was a low-level demon easily dispatched without further incident now that they knew of her tempting wiles. But that didn't dispel the men's apprehension by the time they found their girls outside waiting for them.

"Sango!" Miroku throws himself at the mercy of the woman he loves, prostrating and gripping to her hand, "please Sango you must forgive me! I would never…"

"Don't you dare say it hoshi! She's the second woman this week alone! How am I to ever believe you?"

"But she appeared to me as you," tears stream down his face, "I thought it was you!"

"You guys really want us to believe that what, she changes her appearance to look like…" Kagome's voice trails off as the realization hits her. Turning to Inuyasha, "so it was me that appeared to you, n-not Kikyo?"

"Keh," he crosses his arms acting indignant, but a clear blush sweeps over his cheeks, "I told you before, every time I get stuck in one of these mental traps you end up being the one I see."

"So," Sango now turns back to Miroku, her heart quickening when she can see the contortion of pain in his face, "was it really me you saw?"

"I swear on my mother and father Sango, it was you!"

Her knees buckle, and she drops to her knees before the morose hoshi. "Oh Miroku! I'm sorry for assuming…"

"Don't say anything," he cradles her in his arms, "you have every right to get angry with me…"

Kagome turns around unable to look at Inuyasha any longer. The anger was subsiding, but it was being replaced with all the unrequited emotions she had bottled up inside and she didn't want him to see those.

"Kagome," concern laces his tone, "are you still mad at me?" She shakes her head, afraid to say a word and betray her true feelings. "Then why won't you look at me?" When she still refuses to say something, he spins her around, catching and tipping her face up. Kagome squeezes her eyes shut, since the hanyo wasn't usually good with emotional situations, she hoped he would simply give up and let her be.

The warmth around her face intensifies and suddenly she wasn't sure if that was from the embarrassment or…. A light rush of air, like a breath against her skin wafts over. Her eyes pop open just as another kind of heat settles but this time in the form of his lips upon hers.

When he pulls back and sees the pure and misty haze of her expression, Inuyasha chuckles and runs his knuckles along her cheek. "Are you still going crazy?" Kagome slowly nods her head. "Then I wanna come with you."

"Inuyasha," tears flood her vision, "you don't…"

A loud Smack echoes in the small courtyard and Kagome pauses, but of course they already know what caused it.

"You were saying?" the hanyo chuckles while his hand gently glides along her back or tangles into her ebony tresses.

"You don't have to come with me, that's silly."

"Don't we all do crazy things for those we love?"


	24. Unfamiliar Emotions

Inuvember Day 4- InuFamily

Prompt Sentence "I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island."

Tense was an understatement at the Taisho family home, but she was determined to make damn sure the two brothers didn't mess up this party for Rin's birthday. Kagome banked on their shared love for the child, Inuyasha having taken the role of doting uncle, and Sesshomaru as the father to a daughter he may not have created but cherished as his own. She herself was like an adoptive mother, caring for the girl no different than how she treated her own children, Shippo, even Kohaku to some extent.

Unfortunately, since no one knew Rin's real birthday, they had simply chosen a date during a season the child reminded them so much of. So, filled with warmth and vitality, it was as if she radiated Spring blossoms and cozy sun-kissed skies. How ironic that while her name was often translated as cold or severe, when this child was the complete opposite. To have been born into poverty and suffered through so much heartache in the first few years of her life, yet to still come out with the personality she did, Rin was a guiding light during darker times.

She had taught Sesshomaru so much about life, love, and family, it was too bad that he and Inuyasha still couldn't bury the proverbial hatchet… or in this case sword.

"Keh!" The hanyo jumps to his feet and crosses his arms, "I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island!"

But his elder brother simply smirks, taunting the half yokai further, "what difference would it make? I'd much rather not talk to you now, and that fact wouldn't change on some fictional island you speak of."

"You know if you don't give a damn about family, why the hell are you here? We're the ones taking care of Rin now, she's more our ward than yours at this point."

"Shut that mouth of yours now you, insolent half-breed!" the yokai's eyes change to red. "You damn well know why it is safer for her to remain in this village. I have many responsibilities to attend to and a price on my head as the reigning inu taiyokai."

Inuyasha cracks his claws as his brother and flashes his own fangs, "maybe I should usurp our father's title from you."

"Boys! This is not the time and place for you two to be fighting!" Kagome looks over to Rin for a quick check and once satisfied that the 16-year-old is engrossed in a conversation with Kohaku, she lights up her hand in the pink glow of her miko powers, "keep it up and I'll purify both of you, so you stay settled for the remainder of the party!"

With a deep huff, Inuyasha folds his arms into his robes and plops back into a sitting position on the ground while Sesshomaru sits as well, but without the verbal or visual exasperations of his hot-headed brother, and stare in opposite directions. A strained space surrounds the pair but otherwise, the silence tells Kagome they've complied, and she leaves them to finish up lunch.

Once she is out of ear shot, the hanyo mumbles under his breath, "I still hope I never get stranded with you on a deserted island."

"What is your obsession with this barren island? I just don't understand how your brain works sometimes."

"The point is not the island, it's the fact I'd never want to be stuck anywhere with just you for company."

"Then we will agree that we do not disagree."

Again, silence fills the void between them as the day slowly passes by, lunch, the giving of gifts, and a special dessert that Rin loves is passed out amongst the gathered party guests. Ever the vigilant protectors, the two men never fully taking their eyes, or ears off the child's whereabouts. With the party winding down, Kagome sits beside her hanyo husband for an earned break.

"Tell me something lady Kagome," Sesshomaru addresses his sister-in-law, "Kohaku and Rin have grown quite close it seems, but is there more that I should be aware of?"

"Well they are the closest in age here and went through a lot together, so it would only be natural that they would be."

"You are trying to avoid my question."

"I am not sure what you are asking me Lord Sesshomaru."

"I have noticed them holding hands several times today, are they in a, what would a human call it, a relationship?"

"Well…" she tips her head slightly, "you could call it that."

The normally stone-faced yokai growls, "This Sesshomaru has not given a boy permission to be Rin!"

Realizing that for the yokai, a ' _relationship'_ probably meant something far more advanced than what was actually going on, Kagome flies into protective mode. First she halts her husband who has jumped to his feet, then waves her hands in a sweeping motion. "No-No, they aren't doing that! I promise you Lord Sesshomaru, what you see happening right now like holding hands, and maybe kissing is all they've done. Even I feel she is still too young for anything more, but Kohaku is very respectful, he wouldn't dare do anything that may hurt her."

Her argument is enough to satisfy him, for now and he sits back. "Just be forewarned, you know what I would do if he did anything to her."

"Of course, and I'm sure Kohaku is well aware of what you are capable of."

Unbeknownst to the trio, Rin had overheard the conversation and once she saw that her father had settled down, walked over to sit next to him. She leans against his mokomoko, "my Lord, are you okay?"

Sesshomaru sighs, "I can hardly understand these new emotions, but they are very uncomfortable."

Rin just chuckles since she's so used to his way by now, "all you need to understand is that Kohaku makes me happy."

"I just want to make sure you're always safe."

She looks up at her father, "you've seen what Kohaku was capable of in his youth, and he's only continued with his training since. He really is a perfect match for me, dad."

The final breakdown of the stoic taiyokai shocks them all. He cradles his face in one hand, "please don't mention such future events, I need more time to process this stuff!"


	25. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told

Inuvember Day 13- Modern AU. Warning, I don't dislike Kouga or anything, I just had to make him kind of a prick for the purposes of this story.

Sentence Prompt- "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake."

Kagome looked at her watch again for probably the 10th time in the last 30 minutes. She was pretty sure her fiancé had said to meet him at 8pm but it's become his pattern of arriving late and it was starting to piss her off. The bar was still fairly empty, just a few patrons scattered around the room, and one other guy in a ballcap two stools down from her on her left nursing the same beer he'd had since she'd arrived. Kagome props her chin up and takes another sip of her cocktail, Kouga better have a damn good reason this time cause she didn't know if she would put up with another lame excuse!

"Excuse me lady," comes a deep voice to her side. Once she turns to face the man, he ducks his head a bit, "I couldn't help but notice but, your ring…"

She looks down at her finger, splaying it out against the counter, "what about it?"

"I hate to tell you this, but the diamond in your engagement ring is fake."

"No way!" Kagome's voice is indignant, that how dare this stranger make such a ludicrous claim. "How can you tell just by looking at from a distance? My fiancé gave me this, h-he said it's a 1 carat flawless solitaire."

He had planned to go with the nice route for this conversation but emboldened by this feisty and frankly uppity female's attitude, well fine, no more niceties.

"Look lady, I was just trying to be a nice guy, I mean you've been sitting there checking your watch I lost track of how many times, by I'm gonna assume the man who gave you that ring whose obviously really, really late, and I'm giving you a friendly piece of advice that he also gave you a fake diamond, yet I'm the one you're getting pissy with?! Well never mind then, keep thinking it's real, stay with the obvious loser and see where it gets you." He turns his body away in a huff and goes back to sipping his drink.

Kagome blinks, wow this guy just gave her an earful! And while part of her screamed how dare he, the majority opinion and smarter half of her brain overruled. Damn it if he wasn't just spot on! Gathering up her pride, she shifts to the chair right next to him and taps his shoulder.

"That was very rude of me. Please let me apologize and get you another drink or something."

"Don't worry bout it," he mumbles.

"W-well could I ask you how you know it's a fake?"

He pulls his ballcap off and tosses it onto the counter, scratching his head as he turns to face her. But just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, the woman gasps and stares wide-eyed at him. "What's your problem?"

"Are those real?" she points at his ears, "they look so fluffy!"

Oh kami, now she was amused with his ears, could this chick focus? "Yes," he grits his teeth, "they are real. Now to answer your question, I'm a jeweler by trade and I can tell just by the haziness of the stone it's more likely a cubic zirconia or maybe a poorer quality synthetic diamond."

"Synthetic?"

"Man-made, not real, understand?"

"That bastard…" she mutters, "I can't believe he would give me a fake ring."

The man shrugs his shoulders, "Probably never thought you'd figure it out."

"By the way, my name is Kagome," sticking out her hand, "what's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well thank you for the information, I really appreciate it."

For another 10 minutes or so the pair chat about random things, mostly as she tries to kill time until her fiancé arrives. Kagome was rather enjoying the conversation too, and the fact that this stranger was no eyesore sure helped. He had pulled his cap back on, but every time she looked into his honey hued eyes, she swore she would get lost in them. Then in the middle of a sentence Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking, turned away like he was ignoring her and when she opened her mouth to say something, a voice she knew all too well sounded in her ear.

"Sorry babe," Kouga kisses her cheek and takes a seat on the stool to her right. "Work held me up."

"Did it now?" She wanted to roll her eyes but managed to keep a neutral smile on her face and in her tone.

"Yeah Ginta screwed up one of the orders that's being shipped out first thing in the morning, so I had to make sure it was taken care of."

Inuyasha tried his best to ignore the conversation, but his skin crawled the longer this fiancé talked because he knew that the guy was lying through his fangs. The damn wolf yokai didn't deserve Kagome, that was for certain, but who was he but a stranger, it was none of his business. Until she made it his business.

"By the way," her voice was laced with irritation, "this ring you gave me," she turns the band on her finger, playing with it a moment before taking it off and holding it up, "the diamond is real right, a genuine stone?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I happened to take it to a jeweler for cleaning and was informed it wasn't."

Suddenly, Inuyasha was even more amused with this feisty brunette at the way she was handling herself.

"That's bullshit!" Kouga slammed his fist onto the counter, "that jeweler was probably trying to rip you off or something."

"I'm sorry," her voice growing ever more vicious, "they had absolutely no reason to lie to me, never tried to sell me anything, they thought I knew and was apologetic when I said I didn't."

"We-well, then the guy who sold it to me lied then!"

"Look Kouga, I've just about had it with you anyways." Kagome places the ring on the counter in front of him. "The truth about the ring and you being late tonight was just the final straw."

"Baby," he grabs her hand, "you can't break up with me! I love you, you're the only one I…"

Now Inuyasha has had enough. "Bullshit, dude why don't you tell the girl the real reason you were late?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Kouga drops Kagome's hand and stands to face off against the stranger. "This is between me and my woman, so stay out of it hanyo!"

But Kagome has also had enough, she gets off her seat and stands between the men with her arms crossed. "You stay the fuck away from him Kouga," narrowing her eyes, "so spill it, what's the fucking truth?"

"I told you I was working late!"

"Inuyasha," she turns her head slightly to ask the question, "how do you know he's lying?"

"I smell a female on him, and the scent of sex."

Kouga reacts, "You son-of-a…"

Inuyasha swiftly pushes Kagome out of the way, dodges the wolfs straight punch, lands an uppercut to the man's stomach, then a downward strike to his head sending him to the ground. His eyes are starting to turn red and purple stripes appear on his cheeks. He cracks his claws ready to pummel the wolf and give him an even stronger sense of justice when Kagome grabs his arm to stop and pull him back. He looks at her speechless for a second as if he didn't recognize her before complying, slowly retreating back to normal.

"Just get out of here Kouga," Kagome stands above the man coughing and working to stand up. "and if you haven't figured it out the engagement is off."

" _Tch_!" the wolf spits out a bit of blood and jumps to his feet, "you really think I'm gonna back down from a hanyo?"

Inuyasha pulls the cap from his head and tosses it onto the counter, "I ain't no ordinary hanyo, you disgusting flea-bag." Standing tall and gathering Kagome to his side in case Kouga still wants to fight. "I am Inuyasha, son of the Taiyokai who oversees this side of Japan."

"Ugh," Kouga rolls his eyes, "I see, so this bitch is trying to upgrade from me, I get it…"

How dare this indignant wolf say such filth, Inuyasha was no saint but he was raised to treat women with some respect! The hanyo takes a step forward but to the surprise of everyone, Kagome is the one who cold-cocks her ex in the jaw, screaming, "If I ever see your face again, I'll let Inuyasha tear you to pieces!"

With the wolf tucking tail and leaving, Kagome let's out the deep breath she had held since the whole incident began, her body shaking from all the adrenaline surging in her blood. "Thank you for standing up for me," she leans on the counter still working to calm her nerves, "you didn't have to Inuyasha and I feel like I should make it up to you somehow."

"It's not necessary," he takes a seat again, "putting that mutt in his place felt good."

She chuckles, "I mean it," she reaches out and places her hand over his, "how 'bout dinner tomorrow night, on me."

"Y-you mean like a date?"

"Sure," she winks, "you could call it that…"


	26. Of Fondest Memories

Inuvember- Day 11 Favorite Arc/Episode.

' _First day of the month…' 'Had I known about this…'_ He takes a second glance as they pass the large old tree. _'Couldn't you have trusted me either?' 'I trust nobody!'_ Inuyasha doesn't say a word as Kagome keeps moving forward along the path, maybe she didn't remember. They had barely known each other at that point so of course he had yet to trust her. Come to think of it, before that night, Inuyasha would never be caught out in the open so easily, _why had I let her? I could'a scooped her up and forced her to leave…_

Kagome reads over the directions Kaede had given them as she stares up at the looming temple. This is the one! It may have been a few years, but yes, she was certain of it! This was where she had learned the truth about her Hanyo and the New Moon.

"Inuyasha?" she turns to him, "do you remember this place?"

"Not really." Of course he did, his sense of memory was keener than hers but it was more a question of _if_ he wanted to remember. He had almost died, she could have been hurt, that's not always something one wanted to think about.

"How could you not? It's where…" but before she can question further, the temple priest has come out to greet her. While she and the monk discuss the reason, they've requested her presence, Inuyasha is asked to check around for any signs of the evil spirts or yokai which he could tell right off the bad there weren't any. Oh, well Kagome will do a blessing to make them happy, so he just needs to bide his time until she's done.

' _Inuyasha!'_ A cold chill creep along the back of his neck as he passes the main hall. _'Hang on I'm coming!' 'Run… Away…' 'I won't! I won't do it.'_ He'll never forget the sheer look of terror, anger… the tears Kagome had shed…. Inuyasha stops walking when he realizes how tightly he was gripping to Tessaiga's handle, _thank Kamisama the Kekkai activated for her_. At the time he couldn't decide if the girl was crazy, an idiot, or just brave to fight the spider yokai. _Well, she's still reckless_ , but at least Kagome was a lot stronger now than she had been back then. With a sigh, he continues on, rounding the corner and staying lost in his thoughts.

' _You smell nice…'_ Kagome stood in the door frame of the old storeroom. They had fixed it up well considering Oshou had destroyed much of it. That comment had really thrown her off, especially when he admitted to the lie. _He might have been delirious from the poison, but it was still nice to hear something sweet for once._

"What are you grinning about wench?" Inuyasha finds his wife at the end of the hall, "why's your face all red?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she waves her hand in an embarrassed gesture, "just silly memories."

"You mean when I almost died? That's wasn't very funny."

Kagome gasps, "you do remember!"

"Keh! Course I remember, just don't wanna."

"Why not, it wasn't all bad…"

"Name one thing that was good that night?"

"When you asked to use my lap…. And then you told me I smelled nice."

"Wh-wha…. I don't recall saying such a mushy thing!" He pivots to try and hide the growing blush, "You probably heard wrong," but Kagome isn't fooled.

She wraps her arms around his waist, letting her face rest against his back, "it's one of my fondest memories Inuyasha," muzzling the fabric, "the first time you said something sincere and nice to me. Do you really want me to think I was wrong?"

After letting a drawn-out exhale, "no…"

"I know it was partially my fault it all happened," Kagome circles the Hanyo, "but at the same time, I'm kinda glad it did."

He curls his fingers under her chin, "it was mostly your fault," chuckling, "but you're right, it's what made me realize maybe I could start to trust you." Giving her a light peck on her lips, "are you all done here?"

"Mmm, hmm. I did a general blessing just to allay their fears."

Taking her hand, "that's what I though, cause there ain't nothin here."

"Be nice Inuyasha."

"Ah, Ah," the monk comes rushing up waving, "miko Kagome."


	27. Shin'ainaru Nikki (Dear Diary)

Inuvember Day 18 InuKag

Sentence Prompt "Dear Diary…"

As Kagome spreading out over her bed and made herself comfortable, she opens up her journal to the next blank page….

' _Dear Diary,'_ she began to put pen to paper, _'He walked me home like he often did and then before I could walk up the stairs he asked me out on a date. Inuyasha… asked me… out on a date! OMG I had been praying to kamisama for this moment and it finally happened! AHHHHHHHHHH! Lol. Ooh all the girls are gonna be so jealous…. I need to call Sango and tell her what happened.'_

' _Dear Diary, Inuyasha kissed me for the first time today. It was so cute!'_ another sigh escapes, _'He was so nervous and so was I. A little awkward and I'm sure I was the color of an apple the whole time! But wow, he was so gentle it kinda surprised me. Everyone thinks he's this grumpy hanyo, and he is most of the time, but when it's just us alone he's such a sweetheart teddy puppy! But don't tell him I said that! He'll get mad if he knew I thought that! I can't wait to see him at school tomorrow, maybe he'll kiss me again? XOXO'_

' _Dear Diary, it was our 6 month anniversary. Can you believe it, 6 months! He brought me a bouquet of flowers, my favorite roses and peach lilies. I was surprised he remembered the lilies. Sigh, at school all the girls_ _except her_ _were oohing and awing over them. I tried not to let that get me down, but I don't know what her problem is since she's the one who broke up with him. Anyways, tomorrow he's taking me to the beach cause I've been dying to go. Sango and Miroku are gonna double with us. I don't mind too much if they come cause later we'll be dining out alone,'_ giggling, _'a-l-o-n-e with Inuyasha!'_

' _Dear Diary, we had a stupid fight this morning because his ex has been trying to break us up and it's just getting on my nerves! He doesn't see what the problem is that he responds to her no matter how many times I tell him the threats she's made to me. Ugh! If this keeps up I just…. I just don't think I want to deal with it.'_

' _Dear Diary, OMG you wouldn't believe what happened today! He walked in as she was harassing me again and he told her off! Inuyasha finally took my side! But I told him that I just about had it with everything. How did I know it was really over between them? That's when he shocked the hell out of me and pulled out promise rings from his pocket…. right in front of her! I almost fainted. But I couldn't not before rubbing it in to her face! Okay that was mean I'm sorry. Promise rings! Nothing fancy but I don't care about that. He said he was waiting for our 1 year anniversary which was a week away to give it to me but since I was ready to break up with him it sure saved his ass lol. And then he told me he loved me. I think I did faint cause everything went blurry for a little while and when I came to he was panicking. Oh this man I swear…'_

' _Dear Diary, 3 years has gone by. Wow! A lot of people didn't think we'd make it this far but to all of them XP. LMAO there were the rough spots but somehow we just came out stronger for it. Our first year of college ends in a couple of months too. Can you believe how fast time flies by! I still don't know what I really want to do. Mom wants me to take over for grandfather and his brother wants him to join the family business. Lol, we'll figure it out.'_

' _Dear Diary, tomorrow is the wedding. I'm really marrying Inuyasha! Mrs. Kagome Taisho. Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho. Mr. & Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho! They all sound amazing. Okay gotta go, I need to get some sleep for the big day! ;)'_

' _Dear Diary, sorry I haven't written in you for a while. I just got back from the hospital and I'm still exhausted but guess what? Meet our first child, Mayumi. She's absolutely adorable with my color hair and his hanyo features. Their tiny of course but her puppy ears are just like his! And I can tell she has his golden eyes. Oh, she's gonna be so beautiful when she grows up!'_ Kagome sighs aloud dreamily as Inuyasha smiles next to her cradling the infant in his arms. _'Yup our beautiful family… good thing I said yes to that date lol.'_


	28. A Bloom in the Night

Inuvember- Day 24 Inukag since I missed the 18th lol, sorry story got away from me.

A Bloom in the Night

Empress Higurashi threw the parchment scroll at the wall in a fury. There was no way in hell she would give her daughter away to the neighboring kingdom. Her husband the Emperor, dead not even two weeks and the vultures are trying to take advantage. She drops onto the floor, cradling her face in her hands. The man was right though, without a ruler their territory would be left to the mercy of invaders and she needed to do what she could in her husband's wake to protect her people.

There was an underlying world that the humans respected through fear or mutual agreement, an older one made of beings known as _Yokai_ who allowed humans to rule over kingdoms but kept all the worlds in line when necessary. You could go your whole lifetime without ever having to deal with one, or like in the case of royalty, it was often a necessity. In her desperation, Empress Higurashi reaches out to the only person she could, the _Inu no Taisho_ who ruled this half of Japan.

Toga found the letter rather amusing. It was rare that an Empress would contact him, his dealings mostly with the males of this world, but the Inu no Taisho was also rare in this world for he was a Yokai with a fondness for humans.

He calls on his youngest son, "Inuyasha, we must leave for the Edo Kingdom right now."

"Why!" the young _Hanyo_ gripes.

"Because their Emperor was killed, and the Empress is asking for guidance."

"Ugh, so take Sesshomaru."

"He is away on another mission, and I feel that because you are half human you may be less intimidating for the women."

Inuyasha huffs, "so take Miroku as an emissary, surely another human would be better if you are dealing with other humans."

"And that is why he is coming with us, but you are going as well and that is final."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

In order to reach the Edo kingdom quickly, Toga uses his cloud form to transport the three men and as they travel, he gives his son and human intermediary some background information. There was much speculation, according to his scouts, that the Emperor had been killed by mercenaries hired by a rival kingdom who he had refused to give his daughter to. It was that same kingdom now threatening the Empress.

After living as long as he has, Toga had come to realize that such rivalries were common amongst the humans and for the most part he stayed out of it as long as they did not infringe upon the balance between the different worlds. But maybe in his aged wisdom, or after having fallen for a human a couple hundred years ago, he now found it difficult to turn a blind eye when it was a woman in need of assistance. Besides, this seemed like an easy enough excursion for his son to learn from.

They were greeted warmly as they arrived and immediately led to the great hall where the Empress and her daughter awaited them. "Lord Toga," Empress Higurashi bows low to him, "thank you very much for coming on such short notice."

"I would not be a very good Lord to ignore my subjects Empress. But first let me introduce my son and emissary," gesturing as he speaks, "this is Miroku, he is a human servant of mine for when I deal with your world. And this is my second son Inuyasha."

"A _Hanyo_?" her curiosity is peaked. "And such a fine looking one at that."

While his son huffs and turns to hide his embarrassment, Toga laughs aloud. "Yes, his mother was a Princess from another kingdom some 200 years ago. He may seem grouchy, but it's because he tries to hide his softer side from the world."

"I see," the Empress muses and turns to her daughter who is all but gawking at the Yokai. It was the first time seeing them up close and frankly she was taken aback at how beautiful these creatures could be. "This is my daughter, Princess Kagome."

"Welcome," the young girl bows low, "thank you for coming to help us."

Again, the Inu no Taisho cannot hold his amusement. "I can see why the other Emperor covets your daughter for his son, she is a very lovely creature to behold."

Kagome's face turns beet red but she does her best to stay in the character of a royal, simply thanking the Lord for his kind words. The Empress gestures towards an area off to the side with seating for the group and servants appear with sake and other delicacies. "Please, Lord Toga, shall we discuss our situation?" "Kagome please entertain our guests while the Lord and I are talking."

"Yes mother." The young Princess looks at Inuyasha who has a scowl and Miroku who is undressing her with her eyes. She groans internally but flushes a smile to the pair, "please, won't you have a seat. Sango," she motions to her personal attendant, "sake for our guests."

Immediately Miroku's attention shifts from the Princess to the new female in their company, doing his best to coax her into the seat beside him. Inuyasha on the other hand is not so pleased to be left alone with just the Princess to talk to. What could they possibly have in common? He plops onto a cushion and readily steals a bottle of sake from a servant taking a large swig. Just lovely, Kagome laments, her attendant was being harassed by a pervert and she was stuck with a grumpy Hanyo who seemed hell bent on getting drunk. Could their situation get anymore frustrating?

The Princesses does her best to make light of the situation.

"So, um," tucking a few strands behind an ear in a nervous manner, "Inuyasha do you have any activities you like to do besides drink?"

" _Tch_ , you've got some never calling me a drunk right off the bat!"

"I'm not! Y-you just went straight for the sake so maybe it's something you enjoy doing…"

He crosses his arms, "and why not, probably be more interesting than talking to a spoiled Princess."

"Excuse me! Fine," she grits her teeth, "then it must take one to know one considering you're the one throwing a tantrum right now."

Inuyasha jumps to his feet, "I am not throwing a tantrum!"

Now the Princess stands, her adrenaline fueling an un-ladylike behavior, "then what would you call it, just being an ass?!"

On the other side of the room, the Empress rises to her feet ready to scold her daughter, but Toga halts her. He laughs, "I've never seen a woman go toe-to-toe with my son like that! I'd like to see what happens."

"But Lord, if he snaps…"

"Don't worry Empress, Inuyasha may be brash but he'd never do anything to a female..."

The young pair have faced off with barely a foot between them leaving everyone around gawking in silence or holding their breaths just watching the show unfold. Kagome points a finger in his chest, "all I did was ask you a simple question and instead you insult me! You may be the son of a Lord, but your manners are horrible!"

"Look wench!" his face now is inches away towering over hers, "If you think I will bow down to some bratty little Princess…"

"Bratty Princess! Y-You are just…. ARGH! You are absolutely insufferable! Did your mother not teach you how to treat a lady?!"

Inuyasha pulls back, clenching his teeth so hard she could barely make out the next words. "My mother died when I was too young to remember much." He sits down and grabs the bottle of sake draining its contents. "And my step-mother is not the most agreeable woman when it comes to my existence."

Kagome immediately drops to her knees next to the man feeling absolutely horrible for her comments. "I'm sorry Inuyasha… I-I didn't know about your mother…"

The Empress is mortified that her daughter just insulted the Inu no Taisho's son. She turns to the Lord ready to throw herself upon his mercy but stops when she sees the biggest grin plastered on the Yokai's face. "M-my Lord?"

"Those two are perfect for each other," he chuckles, "I think this would be the answer to your problems."

"I'm sorry," she sputters, "are you implying that your son marries my daughter and becomes the Emperor?"

"Why not?" He muses. "Just look at them…"

With his head hung, Inuyasha fights back the urge to either throttle this girl or break down in tears. He cursed himself for getting sucked into the screaming match, but it's never happened before, at least with a girl. Sure, he's gotten into plenty of fights with other males, many coming to physical blows but a woman. He clenches his fists in his lap, damn it, his mother is probably rolling in her grave right now.

"Inuyasha? I-I really am sorry," Kagome reaches out tentatively and when he doesn't flinch away, lets her hand rest upon his, gently squeezing. "I was wrong to bring up your mother…" a few tears of her own trickle along her cheek, "I-I guess I'm still angry about my father and what's going to happen to me…." Sniffling, "I don't want to be sent away to some strange land or Prince who is just using me to…"

"No one's going to make you do anything like that." The Hanyo surprises everyone by wiping the tears from Kagome's cheek. "So, stop yer crying, I can't stand seeing a woman cry."

"Inu…" all sound dies away from her lips when he looks up with those honeyed hues now tinged with moisture that it simply takes her breath away. Seconds, minutes, pass as the young pair stare at each other unable to move.

"See," Toga whispers to the Empress who smiles and nods. "Shall we tell them our decision?"

"Yes," she nods, "but I'm going to stand behind you if you don't mind, in case one or both of them is not too happy about it."

With another hearty laugh, he strides over to where Kagome and Inuyasha are still sitting. "Hate to break up such an interesting moment but we have figured out a solution for your kingdom Princess."

Kagome snaps out of her delirium and looks at the Inu no Taisho. "Oh?"

"Yes," he smiles as her mother looks on with the same grin, "we have decided that you will be married to Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" Their two children jump up at the same time placing a fair distance between themselves.

"You can't mother!" Kagome screams, "he's not royalty!"

"There's no way I'm getting tied down to this girl!"

"On the contrary…" Toga begins, but the Empress steps in and he allows her to finish.

"Kagome my dear, Inuyasha's mother was a Princess, and his father like an Emperor in the Yokai world so he is in fact royalty."

"T-That…. N-no but he…. We don't even get along!" the girl finally stammers out.

"That's not how it seemed to us."

"I agree with the Empress. It is settled, that you two are to wed and with an Emperor in place the other kingdom will have to leave you alone."

"But father!"

"Inuyasha, it is final." Turning to Kagome but still addressing his son. "She shares many of your mother's qualities," he smiles in remembrance, "strong, smart, but with a deep heart. She will make you a perfect wife and I am quite happy with the way this has turned out." With those words, both kids grow silent. "Oh, don't look so glum," Toga laughs, "you may not see it, but you truly are a match for one another. The wedding will take place in a week and during this time Inuyasha will stay here so the two of you can get better equated."

"Oi, what about my stuff?"

"I will have it all sent over. Miroku will also stay here as your attendant."

The Empress chimes in, "we will have rooms prepared for you within the hour. Sango, Miroku, you are charged with making sure they spend time with each other, supervised of course until the wedding. That is all. Lord Toga," she gestures back to other sitting area, "before you leave, we should plan out any necessities for the wedding that I need to take into consideration for the Yokai side…"

Inuyasha immediately storms out of the hall before Miroku can stop him, and Kagome turns to her attendant in a huff, "I'm going to get some practice in, I don't want to be disturbed," before walking out in the opposite direction.

Miroku knows it's best to let Inuyasha cool off so instead he turns his attention on the women. Addressing Sango, "what does lady Kagome mean by practice?"

"Archery, it's how she takes out her frustrations."

"Tis a noble sport."

"It was the only weapon her parents would allow her to use or I would have trained her in other things."

"And what do you use my dear," placing a hand on her shoulder which she promptly shrugs off.

"Several, but If you will excuse me, I have things to attend to," walking away before he can stop her.

Left alone in the hall with only the Lord and Empress busy with their own discussion, Miroku sighs and heads in the direction that Inuyasha went, hoping to figure out where the Hanyo has run off to. He didn't care where his friend went, just wanted to be able to give an answer if questioned by the Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha runs into the forest surrounding the castle, leaping into a high tree to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe that his father had actually stuck him in an arranged marriage with a woman he didn't know and frankly their first interactions weren't exactly in the best light. What part of a fight could have possibly told their parents he and Kagome would make a good match! Okay, fine, so he was a bit of an ass to the girl, but she came right back at him so of course he was going to keep swinging. Then again, she had just lost her father…. And her kingdom was in peril… ' _Oh, shut up!'_ He growls at his conscious.

 _ **Thwak!**_ Nocking another arrow. Kagome didn't want to believe how much her life was spiraling out of her control. _**Thwak!**_ First that nasty Prince of Kanagawa and now this, this, ' _AHHH!'_ _**Thwak!**_ _'Inuyasha is such a prick!'_ Tears stream down her face but she makes little effort to control them, only wiping at her face when it clouds her vision. _**Thwak!**_ She hadn't meant to start a fight with him, but damnit, he started it! Right from the get-go, it was clear how much he didn't want to be there. ' _And now…'_ her hand begins to tremble… ' _now I'm gonna be stuck with him…'_ She lets loose another nocked arrow, but it flies off course into the bushes. What was she going to do?

He could hear the distant sounds coming from around the other edge of the castle proper. A chopping sound? No, it was too brief. But with every thump, it made his ear twitch. Inuyasha jumps from tree to tree, barely making any noise until he finds the source of the sounds. Low and behold it's Kagome. He watches as she fires arrow after arrow into the targets and is surprised to see, she was pretty good at it. But the longer he watches, another scent reaches him. _Salty tears…_ Oh hell, he really meant it when he said he couldn't stand a woman crying. His ears flatten against his head, ' _had I caused that?'_

"Why don't you go and attend to your future wife, Inuyasha?"

The Hanyo growls at the sound of the familiar voice. Looking down through the branches, he sees Miroku propped against the trunk with a smirk on his face. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I've been around you long enough to know your behaviors young Lord. You know, she could use some comforting right now."

"Like she'd want that coming from me, you idiot."

"Oh, I don't know," amusement in the attendant's voice, "you can't deny there was a moment when the two of you had a strong connection."

"Keh!"

Miroku chuckles, "at least she's pretty," he sighs, "and her attendant is too. I hope your father allows me to stay here permanently."

"Damn lecher…"

"Lady Kagome has gone through hell in a short amount of time and you can either add to it or help her out of it. Either way like your father said, you're stuck with her. Just think about it Inuyasha."

After Miroku walks away, Inuyasha turns back to realize Kagome has set down her bow and was sitting on the ground crying. He closes his eyes, ' _mom, I don't know what I should do…'_

It was no surprise that for the rest of the day and evening, the young betrothed couple do not speak to each other, won't even look in each other's direction despite prompting by their attendants and parents. Sango had the hardest time just getting Kagome out of her room to come to dinner. But she couldn't blame her friend. All young girls romanticize meeting their true love's in a whirlwind type affair, and while Kagome always knew her fate was more likely one of arrangement, that hope had never died. Until maybe now.

Quietly in the sanctity of her bedroom, Kagome curled herself into a ball beneath the _futon_ and zoned out. As she reflects on the day, the moons soft luminescence drifted through the sheer material, cascading unique shadows and light from the swaying curtains. ' _What if I try to run away?'_ She shakes the thoughts away immediately. Such a selfish act just wasn't in her. ' _I'll have to learn to grin and bear it like a proper lady... an Empress…'_ But just the mere thought brought the tears to the surface.

Her father had wished happiness for her and look at where she ended up. She could either choose to marry the Kanagawa Prince whose father may have killed her own or the son of a Yokai. Neither options made her happy. Well, to be fair, it had nothing to do with the fact Inuyasha was a Hanyo, but his attitude. Why couldn't he have been more charismatic like his father? For it was true, they were rather handsome creatures, strong, and in a way very noble. ' _But his attitude!'_ Kagome squeezes her eyes shut while she lets herself slide into a sobbing session. To hell with it all, she was all alone, if she wanted to cry, why the hell not?

But in the room across the hall, a Hanyo plasters his ears to his head, cringing at the sounds too soft for human hearing coming through the walls. ' _Gah! She's crying again!'_ And quite heavy if his ears were not deceiving him. Inuyasha's chest constricts and heart grows weary for he knew he could do something to help her if only he had the courage…. ' _Damn it!'_ He wasn't a weakling. How could he not handle one Princess? Disregarding the rules, Inuyasha creeps into Kagome's room.

"Who's there!" The young Princess startles from her ruminations and raises up.

"It's just me wench," he slides in beside Kagome, coaxing her onto her side, "stop yer crying and go to sleep." She fusses and tries to turn over, but he holds her in place.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she seethes.

"Yeah, well I can't sleep if you're over here crying."

She huffs, "I'm _so_ _sorry_ to inconvenience you," and tries to make herself comfortable.

"Good, then go to sleep then."

Kagome closes her eyes and does her best to ignore the fact she has a large man spooned up behind her. _A handsome man…. 'Shut it,'_ she grits her teeth at her subconscious. _Things could be worse, Kagome, you have a powerful and gorgeous man in bed with you. 'Yeah, but it's not like he's a man that's in love with…'_

"You smell nice," Inuyasha rumbles and buries his nose in her hair.

Come again? Did she hear that right! "Y-you know," Kagome suddenly feels a lot warmer than it should be. "If you get caught in here in the morning…"

"And what are they gonna do?" he fires back, "cancel the wedding? I doubt it."

"But…"

"Shhh," he covers her mouth for a second before returning his hand to her waist, "stop worrying so much and just go to sleep."

She opens her mouth to respond but realizes it probably wasn't worth the effort. They were only sleeping next to each other, nothing else going on. ' _Right_ ,' she closes her eyes as soon her body succumbs to the long day, ' _and he does feel nice…'_

When her eyes open the next morning, the first thing Kagome notices is the lack of warmth she fell asleep to. An involuntary frown seeps onto her face, why had he left before she had awoken? Of course, she knew it was probably to avoid getting yelled at by their parents but still… _Admit it, you miss him,_ her conscious chimes in, _and you slept like a baby through the night._ "Uggh!" she groans, smothering her face in her pillow, she hated when she was right! Okay so sure, the Hanyo obviously had a very gruff personality, but to come to her side last night, unprompted because she was crying… and then to make that comment? It was weird and endearing at the same time.

"Miroku," Kagome finally questions the attendant at lunch, "I haven't seen Inuyasha all morning, have you?"

"I'm sorry my dear he stepped out with his father early this morning, something about how to address the Kanagawa kingdom."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine I just wanted to speak with him… i-it's nothing important."

"Well when he returns, I'll tell him you wanted to talk to him."

"Thank you Miroku."

Inuyasha doesn't return until late in the afternoon while Kagome is being fitted for her bridal kimono. So, when Sango tells him she'll be busy for a while because of the rush process, he has her pass on a message that if the Princess still needed to talk to him, he would be in his room for the rest of the evening. He was in no rush to talk to anyone tonight, not after the long day he had spent with his father. Fitted for his groom's kimono and even better, informing the neighboring Kingdoms of the pending marriage.

He couldn't believe how swiftly his father had acted upon that second part, sending out special Yokai couriers to deliver the messages. But, while he didn't think that most of the other territories would care, Kanagawa was sure to have something to say about it. Not only were they losing their opportunity to take over this kingdom, one they may have had a hand in leaving Emperor-less, but to a Yokai. It was the first time in known history that someone of their species would become a ruler in the human's world. As his eyes drift off, _'hopefully they ain't stupid enough to come after me…'_

Inuyasha opens his eyes to the moonless still of the night. How long had he been asleep for? Shifting to his back, he stretches and without his preternatural senses, doesn't realize he's no longer alone.

"I-Inuyasha?" the quiet female voice startles him at first until he recognizes its owner.

Sitting up quickly and turning to her, "Kagome, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry it took so long…. But then when I came to talk to you, you were sleeping and I," she closes the gap and kneels before him, "I was a little surprised to see you."

"Oh," he sweeps his black hair over his shoulder, "I guess it was inevitable for you to see this side of me. Once a month…"

"I know," she looks down briefly before meeting his gaze once more, "Miroku explained it but it doesn't bother me, it was just unexpected. So, you are back to normal in the morning, is that how it works?" He nods his head. "Okay. Well, I had just wanted to thank you for last night, you know, for calming me down it was really…. nice of you to do that, but I'll let you get back to sleep now." She rises to her feet ready to leave.

"Wait, Kagome um…" she pauses her movement. "S-so you don't mind that I look this way?"

A sweet smile flows over her features, "why would I? You're still you. Good night Inu…"

"Please stay here t-tonight…. with me."

Kagome tips her head slightly, "Really?"

"Look wench…" A shadow of rouge tinging his cheeks and while she may not be able to see it, he sure felt his face growing warmer, "I'm not gonna beg ya but…" eyes focusing anywhere but her face, "it was kinda nice not being alone and all, especially on my human night."

Suddenly the air sure seemed a lot warmer or was it just her body temperature? A slight churning in her stomach and goosebumps prickling her skin weren't helping either. Kagome was certain her brain and body were in cahoots to drive her crazy, but she still didn't want to admit how much this Hanyo was affecting her. And now, how could she say no after what he did for her the previous evening. "Of course, I'll stay if you want me to, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" crossing his arms. "By the way you're all stiff now, ya don't need to force yourself to stay."

"Would you shut that trap of yours! I said I'll stay cause I like being with you!" Her eyes instantly widening, ' _Oh, shit did I just…'_

"Is that so?" Inuyasha smirks and pulls back the blankets, patting the area next to him, "then come on my _soon-to-be wife_ and take your place by my side."

Kagome groans, but pads her way over, "wipe that smirk off your face." After settling under the blankets, she immediately lays on her side facing away from him. Her cheeks must look like rubies and her body felt like it could just combust at any moment.

Inuyasha just chuckles and leans over, whispering in her ear, "I'm starting to like being with you too even though you're a spitfire who can drive me nuts."

"The feelings mutual," she grouses, but making no attempt to stop him when he cinches an arm around her waist and settles chest against her back. _'Damn it, why does this have to feel so good!'_ Kagome wanted to kick herself for falling so quickly for the brute…. _Who has a softer side._

"Geez," Inuyasha mumbles into her hair, "you're like a board tonight. Just relax, I ain't gonna grope on ya."

 _And he's back._ "It's still a little weird okay, I'm trying to get used to this." With a deep exhale, Kagome closes her eyes and wills her body to settle down. He was right, last night he didn't try anything stupid, ' _this is all normal, we'll be married in a few days-time. Nothing wrong with just becoming comfortable with your future spouse, right?'_ Slowly her body loosens and conforms to his frame. ' _See not so bad…'_ Till Inuyasha shifts his leg, slightly scissoring it between hers and a new bump makes itself known. Bells are going off in her head, ' _i-is that! Oh, Kami_ ,' her hands clench at the bedding in an effort to keep her entire body from flinching. Obviously, he'd have one of _those_ but it's not like the young woman has even seen, touched, or really thought about it and this was like a sizeable reminder.

Even without the additional senses, Inuyasha notices a change in her demeanor again. "Now what is it wench?"

"It's n-nothing. I was thinking about a few more arrangements for the wedding I need to help with tomorrow." He merely rumbles an answer about sleep, and eventually after a lot of inner monologuing, Kagome manages to drift off as well.

The next morning when Sango goes to check on Kagome, she is floored to find the Princess not in her room. Curiously, Miroku is also in the hallway almost standing guard in from of Inuyasha's. The attendant grits her teeth, "don't tell me…" he nods with a smirk, "but it's not allowed!"

"Shhh," he saunters closer and places a hand on her shoulder, "calm down, nothing is going on, they are simply asleep."

"How do you nothing happened through the night?"

"See for yourself," he quietly slides the door open just enough to look inside. In a whisper, "her clothes are on, hair not disheveled, just sleeping." Miroku slides it back closed. "They are making progress in this relationship, we shouldn't ruin that."

"But!"

"Come on my dear," guiding her away from the room, "shall we get breakfast…"

Kagome is the first to open her eyes, falling upon the strands of white hair tickling her skin. They had shifted through the night, Inuyasha on his back and her cuddled to his side with her head resting on his chest. One of her legs was strewn over his thigh and her fingers had curled into the small thatch of hairs he sported, but not the chest ones he lacked, no, into the happy trail closer to his waist line. A furious blush instantly bloomed and spread along her skin. She could no longer lie to herself about how this all felt and despite the fact they had only known each other a few days, this Princess was falling in love.

"Good morning."

The deep grovel of Inuyasha's morning voice, rumbled through her frame and sent a delectable shiver down her center. His amused grin when her flared chocolate hues met his golden suns coupled with the fact he was glancing at her hand, made Kagome shriek and scramble to a sitting position. "I-I'm sorry, t-that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have done that!"

"Wow," he teases, sitting up as well, "and here you were worried I'd be the pervert."

"It was…. It's not my fau…" she drops her head, "you're right."

"Hey," In a soft and husky tone, Inuyasha curls his finger beneath her chin and raises it, "I'm not complaining," bringing his face closer to hers, his hand moves to brush over her cheek, "you just always surprise me, tis all."

Kagome's breathing falters as their eyes grow half lidded in anticipation. When she can feel his breath wafting down over her skin, her mind is racing and heart pounds in her chest, Kagome nibbles the corner of her lip as she debates, _should she just..._ Shocking both of them, she leans all the way forward and plants a kiss to his lips. It was soft and brief, but the lingering warmth and feel of his lips tingled on hers. She smiles, almost giggling that she had pushed herself to do that when Inuyasha scoops her back up in another lip-lock, coveting the plump, pink flesh like it was the most succulent fruit he'd ever tasted… and maybe it was.

They were left breathless when he finally pulled away and placed one last chaste kiss upon her brow. "I should probably get changed for the day," Kagome sighs, because frankly she wished she could frame this moment and never leave it. "There's still a few things to do before the ceremony."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha grouses, "my father would like to meet again, says he needs to prepare me for life as an Emperor." Running a hand down his face, "I've watched him rule for 200 years so I'm not new to this stuff, but there's also Kanagawa to contend with."

"Oh," she stands smoothing the wrinkles from her clothing and hair, "are you worried about them?"

"Maybe. They were notified yesterday of the wedding so he's waiting to see what their reaction will be." He also stands up and grabs his _kosode_ and _suikan_ to put on.

"I hope they don't do anything foolish."

"Me too. I'd rather not get into a fight with a human."

Kagome stiffens, moisture suddenly clouding her vision. "I just know those bastards killed my father and I don't wanna see them hurt anyone else."

"Hey, hey," pulling her into his embrace, "Don't worry, we are going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But what if he hurts you too," burying her face in his chest and clutching to his robes.

Inuyasha barely stifles the growl, "that ain't happening." Smoothing her hair in order to console her or maybe himself, "Just for my peace of mind, do not leave the castle walls is that clear?" She nods her head. Kissing her forehead, "you better go check in with your attendant, I'm surprised she hasn't come looking for you."

That breaks Kagome out of her stupor, "huh, your right. That is strange. Alright, will you be here for dinner?"

"I should be."

"Okay," she tiptoes and give him a little peck, "I'll see you later."

For the next couple of days things were quiet around the castle, everyone focused on preparations for the wedding ceremony in only two more days. Informants had also provided the Inu no Taisho with a better background on the Kanagawa kingdom rulers that suffice it to say was a bit disturbing. For starters, the elder-aged emperor was seen by many as merely a puppet whose strings were being pulled by the Prince, and that Prince wasn't even his son but adopted after his own died under mysterious circumstances.

That 'person' who was now known as Prince Naraku had a vague resemblance to the former Prince and this only fueled wild rumors about his origins, including that the former Prince had sold his soul for immortality. Prince Naraku rarely left his castle and it was hard for anyone to get close enough to confirm suspicions. But, one of the Yokai spies employed by the Inu no Taisho, a young _kitsune_ managed to slip into the castle briefly and learned that he did in fact give off the aura of a Yokai, or at least was a Hanyo. If this information wasn't surprising enough, the final reason of why he wanted Kagome badly floored Inuyasha.

In a private room, Inuyasha paces in front of his father. "So, you're telling me that bastard wants her because she has spiritual powers? I've never sensed anything coming off of her."

"According to the Empress, no one has ever confirmed such a notion, and she has never seen anything from the Princess either. We have no idea why Naraku believes this, but that is his reasoning."

"Well he ain't getting his hands on her," the Hanyo growls deeper than his father had ever seen before, "I'll tear that son-of-a-bitch limb by limb if he even comes close to her!"

Toga stands up and stops Inuyasha's pacing when he notices his eyes turning red, "son, you need to calm your _yoki_. Of course, we'll not let Naraku get to Kagome, but I must say you seem quite protective of someone that less than a week ago you couldn't even stand."

"W-well we've sort of been spending I guess you could say a lot of quality time together…"

"Please tell me you haven't…"

"No!" Inuyasha turns bright red, "I wouldn't do that! We've just kissed a few times… and maybe shared a bed… since the first night." Waving his hands, "but just sleeping I swear! She was crying the first night so, I went in and comforted her, then the next night was my human night so she stayed with me… and it kinda just became a nightly thing after that."

The ancient Yokai bursts out laughing, "didn't I tell you, you two were perfect for each other," slapping Inuyasha on the back in jest, "as long as you're behaving until the wedding, I'm just happy that you are getting along nicely." Smiling affectionately, "your mother would be very proud of you son."

"Thanks," Inuyasha rumbles a bit embarrassed, but secretly beaming at the idea of making his mother proud.

Toga prepares to leave the room, "your brother will be arriving tomorrow. Oh," he pauses and turns back to his son, "as a precaution, just keep your sword Tessaiga handy."

"Okay." Inuyasha groans, "was Sesshomaru's presence really necessary?"

"He is family and it is only proper that he attend your wedding. Besides, if Naraku does show up, he can help to defend this castle."

"I guess…. Dad, I think I'm gonna stay glued to Kagome's side, just in case."

Toga raises an amused brow, "Whatever you think is best son," and leaves the room.

After searching through the castle, Inuyasha finds Kagome practicing with her bow again. He watches and waits until she's finished firing the ones in her possession before approaching. "I need to get out of here, I'm going a bit stir crazy in this castle."

"Okay," she turns to him, "but you've never asked permission to leave before."

"I'm still not," crouching in front of her, "get on my back."

"Huh?"

"Get on, you're coming with me."

"I can't just leave without telling anyone…"

"I already notified Sango. Come on we ain't got all day and I ain't leaving ya here unprotected."

Kagome let's out an annoyed exhale, "do you always have to talk to me so gruffly?"

"I wasn't talkin all gruff last night," he smirks back, flaming her face in crimson.

She gets on without any more complaints, but more so to hide her embarrassment from him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Inuyasha takes off into the forest, leaping from tree top to tree top, covering a large amount of ground in a short amount of time. All the while, Kagome is awestruck at how weird and fun it was to travel this way. "I feel like I'm flying," she giggles. He just smiles and keeps going. Eventually they come to a butte overlooking a large valley and sitting atop it is where a river turns into a waterfall. It was simply beautiful to a Princess whose never really ventured far from the castle before. Kagome is almost giddy, forcing herself as close to the edge as she felt comfortable being. "Is there a reason you brought me here?"

"I just thought you might like it," he saunters up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inuyasha wasn't very keen on her being so close to the waterfall but in his hold, he knew she wouldn't fall. After a few minutes he prompts her back towards a small grassy area to sit down.

"I bet the sunset will be gorgeous," she sighs and rests her head against his shoulder. "Can we stay to watch it?"

"Sure, why not." But there was another reason Inuyasha had brought her out to such a relaxing place, hoping it would lessen what he needed to tell her. "Kagome, there's something I think you should know…"

"Hmm?" She looks up with quizzical eyes.

"We found out a few… disturbing things about Prince Naraku and based on the information I really don't want you out of my sight until he's dealt with."

A change in her demeanor sweeps into concern, "tell me."

Inuyasha lets out a long exhale, "For starters, he's not the blood son of the Kanagawa emperor but we suspect, is a Yokai or Hanyo that was adopted after the real Prince died mysteriously. We're pretty sure that he did have your father killed…"

"I knew it!"

"Let me finish wench!"

"Sorry."

He gathers her into his lap and after another sigh, "supposedly Naraku believes you have some kind of powers and that's why he is so desperate to get to you. Killing your father was a way to try and force your mother's hand."

"But I don't have any powers," her voice is meek as she processes the information. "At least I don't think I do."

"Whether you do or not doesn't matter to me," a growl surfaces from the Hanyo, "that bastard is not getting his hands on you!"

A measure of relief floods the young woman, it was nice to feel so protected. Kagome sinks deeper into his lap, "I trust you Inuyasha," closing her eyes and letting the warmth of his body soothe the ranging emotions threatening her mind. "I know you'll protect me."

"Please don't start crying, you know I can't take it when you cry."

"I'm not," she chuckles, his snippy words were actually refreshing for once. "I am sad to find out about my father…. I'm nervous that some mad Prince wants to kidnap me…. And yet, somehow, I'm not afraid."

"Good," he states matter of fact. Staring out over the vista, _'just let that bastard try something!'_

Once the sun had dipped past the horizon, the young couple heads back to the castle for dinner. Inuyasha knew that the safest place was within its walls, surrounded by _samurai_ guards, but he was glad to have spent a quiet afternoon alone with Kagome away from prying eyes or ears. It was freeing in a sense, giving them an opportunity to just talk about anything or nothing and that's exactly what they did. She relayed her fears about becoming an Empress, he admitting he was nervous about having to be an Emperor. He told her a little more about his life and travels, she wishing she could see more of their world. Even her excitement about one day becoming a mother to which he honestly replied, _he'd never even thought he'd have a family one day_.

That evening was like every other for the past week, this night Inuyasha slipping into her room once the rest of the castle occupants had gone to sleep. Settling in and bundling Kagome into his arms, to which she happily relented. It was a rewarding ending to a picture-perfect day and it doesn't take long for them to drift off into a new dream.

' _Oh, how charming, the Hanyo and his Princess…'_ Naraku stands at the foot of the bedroll staring down at the couple. _'Not yet married and they're already sleeping together. Tsk, tsk, quite shameful of royalty. This cloaking spell works nicely too,'_ he grins _, 'even from this mutts senses.'_

Not that he gave a damn for he didn't see Kagome as a love interest, he simply wanted the powers the old kuro miko Tsubaki told him laid dormant within her. _Get the girl and I will help you gain control over her to do your bidding_ , she had told him. Naraku hadn't believed the kuro miko until some digging into the Higurashi family revealed a lineage of miko blood dating back several hundred years. In other words, it was possible, and if it wasn't, he'd simply get rid of her.

This would have been easier had the Princess been alone, but it couldn't be helped. A long spike like tentacle forms from Naraku's arm and he quickly stabs the unaware Hanyo, injecting him with miasma poison. Inuyasha's reflexes kick in and now painfully awake jumps back, pulling Kagome with him until they hit a wall. The Hanyo clutches at his chest as the excruciating sting begins to travel and widen, blood oozing from the hole.

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growls, his eyes flashing to red, "how dare you come here!"

"Like you can stop me, that poison will kill you soon enough and by then your precious Kagome will be long gone."

Inuyasha tries to stand and grab onto Tessaiga, but his body is succumbing to the poison at an alarming rate. _'Damn it to hell!'_ He continues to struggle to his feet only to keep dropping back to the floor, his limbs refusing to move. It was pissing him off that he couldn't do anything. Meanwhile Kagome's fury is rising. This was the man who had her father killed and now he is may succeed in killing Inuyasha! She looks down at her Hanyo bleeding so profusely and desperately trying to regain control that something… just… snaps…

"I think one more stab ought a do it." But when he thrusts his tentacle out a second time, something blocks it.

Rising to her feet, it was like a strange calm had taken over the young Princess for she no longer shook in fear but instead radiated a different wave of energy. Kagome was a like Cherry blossom in spring opening up after a long winters nap and while their enemy didn't seem to recognize it yet, Inuyasha could feel the tingles of spiritual magnitude exuding from her. Naraku tries to stab out, and again is thwarted when a pink haze finally makes itself known. She had erected a barrier.

"You killed my father…" a new yellow glow forms and sparks in the middle of her chest, slowly radiating outward and taking shape. "…and now you try to kill the man I am to marry…" Both Naraku and Inuyasha are frozen, shocked by this turn of events. Kagome really did have powers! She raises her arms into a position Inuyasha finally recognizes, "If this is what you wanted, then here it is!" Pulling back and releasing, the pulsing energy arrow flies forth just as Toga and Sesshomau barge into the room to see it strike Naraku dead center. No one can move as they watch this luminous energy swell and envelope every part of the screaming demon writhing as if he were burning alive until all traces had turned to dust.

Kagome drops to her knees in exhaustion and crawls over to Inuyasha who is still in dire straits. She places a hand over the wound, allowing the glow to seeping into his body but unlike with Naraku, in amazement to onlookers it began to close. It took the last of her remaining energy to counter the poison and heal him, and when she was done, Kagome slumps over into his lap.

Inuyasha scrambles up in a panic to check her pulse. "Kagome?" Her heart beat was strong and breathing normal. He relaxes and lets out a long exhale, "she's just passed out." At that point Miroku, Sango, and the Empress rush in.

Kneeling beside her daughter, the Empress is in tears at the sight of her daughter passed out with transfer blood on her hands, and Inuyasha covered in blood as well. But after rifling over her daughters clothing and realizing she was physically okay, she turns to Inuyasha, "Will someone tell me what is going on!"

"Naraku attacked while we were asleep, stabbed me, then Kagome…" he looks at his father for help, but even Toga had no reply, "s-she killed him."

Empress Higurashi looks around, "then where is he?"

That's when Toga finally speaks up, "apparently your daughter does indeed possess an inordinate amount of spiritual energy. When she struck Naraku with that energy he was," gesturing towards the remnants on the ground, "reduced to dust."

"T-Then she healed me and passed out," Inuyasha cradles Kagome closer to his chest, "I couldn't do a goddamn thing to protect her," grinding his teeth trying to hold back the tears, "but she protected me…" A few droplets finally trickle along his cheek and he lowers his head, "I don't deserve her."

"Oh, dear," the Empress places a hand on his, "don't beat yourself up over this, Kagome would never have just stood by and watched anyone being hurt, that's not who she is…. But why does it seem like you were in the room _before_ the attack happened?"

When Inuyasha's head pops up, he's floored to see a big grin on the Empresses face as his grows bright red. "I-I... W-well we…"

"Mom be nice…" a groggy voice saves him from stuttering on. "It was in case this happened."

"Damn it, wench!" Inuyasha kisses and rests his forehead to hers, "you scared the shit out of me! But you saved my life..."

"Mmm…" she snuggles closer to him, "now you owe me."

"I hate to break this up, but son, you should get cleaned up. Sango can take care of Kagome until you're done."

"Go, Inuyasha," Kagome prompts him, "I'll be fine."

"I know," he kisses her forehead and gently places her in Sango's capable hands. "I'll be back quick."

When Inuyasha returns from a quick bath, he finds Sesshomaru waiting for him. He points to his brother's room. "Kagome is asleep inside. They said the servants will clean up the mess tomorrow in hers so it's best she stayed with you for now."

"Thanks," the Hanyo mumbles. "But why did they leave you guarding?"

"It was just until you returned." Sesshomaru turns to walk away.

"Bet you're happy to be me rid of me at home huh?"

"Yes. But father has already directed me to keep a closer eye over this territory from now on. Good night Inuyasha."

"Night." _'Great that means he plans to harass me every chance he gets.'_ With a groan, Inuyasha enters his room but is pleased to see Kagome resting peacefully.

She turns over when she feels Inuyasha slipping into bed, "I don't remember what it was like before I had you to wake to," a slight but sleepy purr to her tone, "but two more days and then we're stuck to each other for life."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Not anymore."


	29. Interwoven Destinies

Inuvember Day 26 Reflections

Kagome closes her eyes and breathes in the mixes of salty and earthy florals along the beach, relishing in the sedative nature they find themselves in on this lovely spring day. Winter had been harsh that year and early Spring no different with the icy grip spilling over into the new year. But finally, the weary homebounds could venture out without the need of a thick coat or boots and after little debate, the kids all wanted to come to the beach.

It was silly, the adults knew it, the water would still be too cold to swim, the kids would dip their feet, whine, and end up just playing on the shore. Course that wasn't a bad thing either. They all needed to get out and stretch their legs, especially when you have Inu Hanyo blood running through your veins. Kagome would be rich if she had a dollar for ever whine through that Winter. ' _And that includes the husband'_ , she chuckled lightly to herself. That was okay for her, they were good kids, a bit rambunctious, but nothing they'll need to worry about later.

The sounds of squealing lift her lids to check on the kids, but of course it was nothing more than their father chasing them around or the oldest playing keep away of a pretty shell because she could. Mayumi had been their surprise child 15 years ago. Well, not so much a shock that Kagome was pregnant, but of how quickly it had happened since she had only been reunited with Inuyasha for 3 months. Barely ready to be adults lets alone parents, but luckily with so much love and support on both sides of the well they weathered the first few years… and waited to have their next one 7 years later once they knew they could afford it.

Two more kids later and here they were, Tsukiko was now 8, and Ryota was 5. One big happy family. All of them were born with the Inu Hanyo traits, but only Mayumi ended up with the white hair and golden eyes. Miroku liked to tease that it had been because of 250 years of pent up seed screaming for an heir. Not that it mattered. Mayumi will always hold a special place as their first, but Inuyasha and Kagome loved all of their children equally.

Sometimes she was asked why not raise her family in the modern era but frankly, Kagome preferred the feudal time. It was so much more tranquil compared to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo with clean fresh air and better still, no having to hide her children's heritage. They had the benefit of travelling back and forth, though why it stayed open she would never understand, but it was a blessing nonetheless, and one they took advantage of on occasion… like today.

If there was one downside to living in the past it was transportation and in order to visit the beach, well, it was a lot easier to do so in the future with modern trains. Inuyasha is used to the 'strange moving machine' by now, and so are the girls who think nothing of getting on, but Ryota her youngest was in that fascination stage where such magical work must be at play. It was adorable to watch him plastered to the window for most of the ride, pointing out the scenery or talking his father's ear off about what he's seeing.


	30. All Because of a Piney Bough

All Because of a Piney Bough

Inuyasha Secret santa

Coolstormy4 Inukag, misran cute or fluffy. Reveal week 12/23-30

KFC & Wagashi info /topics/1421

Hanami Dango info hanami-dango/

Christmas in Japan simple info .

With Kagome in her first year at Yokohama N.U., as far as mama Higurashi was concerned, the winter break was one time of year she was required to be home for visits aside from summer. Mrs. Higurashi sometimes missed the days when her daughter and friends would hang out on weekends keeping the shrine home so nice and lively. But now, they had scattered like the four winds… well sort of, for Miroku had followed his girlfriend Sango to Tsukuba University, and Inuyasha followed his best friend to Yokohama.

Inuyasha… once or maybe still was Miroku's best friend, yet now her daughters… Actually, mama Higurashi had given up on trying to understand the dynamics between those two. She was pretty sure they were both in love with each other since meeting 5 years ago and while they were almost attached at the hip, dated other people through high school. It made, no sense. Either way, she adored the Hanyo because as long as he was around, she never had to worry about her daughter's safety.

Mrs. Higurashi figured that the kids would have plans on the holidays themselves, so two days before Christmas found the shrine home buzzing with life again. Kagome had come home from college the prior week with Inuyasha in tow. Sango and Miroku were back from Tsukuba, and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother had also been able to make it to the party. _It was like old times_ , Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she finished the last touches on her Christmas Wagashi's.

"Here's the K.F.C.," Inuyasha places the two large buckets of fried chicken on the counter, "you sure this is enough for all of us?"

She wipes her hands on a towel and checks the boxes. "Thank you dear, but I have other things already made as well," she smiles at the young man.

"Mmm, I can't wait!" he rubs his stomach, "you always make the best foods!"

Mrs. Higurashi just chuckles and shoos him out of the kitchen before he tries to sneak anything. "Could you let everyone know dinner will be ready in 30 minutes?"

"Sure…"

Two hours later now fed and satiated, most of the group relaxes in the living room, centered around watching the two teenagers play some kind of video game on the screen. The adults chat while sipping tea or coffee, with Sango and Miroku talking about their first semester in a new city. Kagome had just finished washing the dishes for her mom and now stands in the entryway between the two rooms. It was really nice to see everyone gathered together like this, she smiled to herself. The internet makes staying in touch so much easier, but it still doesn't make up for the personal contact.

After taking out the trash, Inuyasha joins her. Keeping his voice low, "so who's winning?"

"I think Kohaku… but I could be wrong."

Knowing the woman didn't know much about fighter type games, he chuckles. "You have fun shopping earlier today with Sango?"

"Mmhmm," feeling a bit tired she leans on his shoulder and yawns, "it was fun, we even stopped at our old ice cream shop haunt…"

Across the room, Sota and Kohaku high-five after another good round against some online competitors on the Playstation, laughing along with Miroku who's asking to jump in next round. The two boys turn to respond to the older man but stop suddenly and begin whispering furiously between each other.

"What, don't wanna let me play too cause you think I'll whip your butts?"

"Nah, that ain't it," Kohaku leans closer, so he can whisper, "look behind you."

"Huh?" Miroku turns his head and immediately grins and nods, leaning over to Sango to pass on the message.

The next thing they knew, the room had gone silent and 6 heads had turned to stare at Kagome and Inuyasha, grins on every single one of their faces. "What?" the Hanyo growls, "why is everyone looking at us?"

Kagome who is just as intrigued chimes in too. "W-why is everyone smiling like that?"

It's her mom who finally speaks up while the 3 younger males snickers. "Mistletoe ball."

"Mistletoe?" the young girl repeats what her mother had said. So, Mrs. Higurashi points above their heads. Both Kagome and Inuyasha look at the same time, their faces growing paler by the millisecond. "M-Mistle…"

"…toe…" Inu finishes.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" chants begin to fill the room, starting from Sota and Kohaku but quickly joined by Miroku, Sango, even Mrs. Higurashi can't hold back her amusement.

"W-Wha…. N-No but he-he's…. we're not…" poor Kagome's face is turning crimson and Inuyasha's is heating up as well. "Oh, my Kami!" she hides her face while the chants of 'KISS' rage on. It was so not funny to be called out like that!

"Just Kiss her Inuyasha!" Miroku goads the Hanyo, "you know you've been dying to!"

"N-No I don't!" shaking a fist, "this was trap wasn't it! Who did it!"

"No one, it was just part of the decorations," Sango giggled. "Aww, Kagome, kissing Inuyasha wouldn't be so bad would it?"

But the young girl refuses to respond only shaking her head as her anxiety reaches a peak. "Stop pestering her, can't you see…" Inuyasha's growls die off for Kagome had taken off out the kitchen door. They hear it slam behind her. "See!" he curses the whole room.

"Oh, dear, maybe be we pushed her too far," Mrs. Higurashi covers her mouth as she rises from the couch, "I better go…"

"I'll go check on her," Inuyasha mumbles, swiping the mistletoe down before stalking out of the house.

As soon as Inuyasha has left, Sango slaps her boyfriend, "it was you, wasn't it?"

"Oww!" he rubs his shoulder, "yes! But it was meant to catch you at some point!"

Kagome flees to the Well House and sits along the worn-out wooden edging with her head hung. It wasn't that she was sad or even angry, but this definitely wasn't how she'd envisioned her visit turning out. She didn't know what embarrassed her more, the idea of simply kissing her best friend because of some western-fangled tradition…. Or the thought of kissing the man she'd been pining over for years in front of family and friends who suspected those feelings. Her mother was always asking in subtle ways, _how were things with Inuyasha, oh, still just friends, okay that's wonderful dear, he's a great guy to have around…._

 _Ugh!_ She felt crappy enough without having to be reminded so often that _no_ , they were still just friends. _I mean didn't they hear him say he didn't want to kiss me!_ Moisture clouds over her eyes and she squeeze's them shut. _I wish they'd just drop it already! Tomorrow is a day for couples and this year I get to celebrate it alone…_ Kagome let's out a shaky exhale as memories of previous Eve's with her ex, walking around to look at the light shows, how she'd often dreamt it had been Inuyasha instead holding her hand…. 

She hears a noise and the door opening, turning her head to hide further, Kagome assumed her mother had come to console her and covers her face.

"Kagome?"

But when she hears a softened male voice instead of that of her mother, she flinches; _what was he doing here!_

"Kagome, a-are you gonna be okay?" Inuyasha hops up onto the wells edging beside her in a crouched position and places a hand on her shoulder. Kagome flinches out of his touch and stands up, placing a foot or so of space between them with her back to him. "Oi, what are ya mad at me for! I wasn't the one who was doin the taunting!"

"I'm not mad at you, just wanna be alone right now."

Inuyasha could hear the held back tears in her voice, smell the salt in the air. He cringes, ears flattening at the pain it shot through his heart but in his head, it wasn't fair that she was pushing him away over something he had no control over. "Sure feels like you're mad at me for somethin…"

"I'm really not mad okay, maybe confused sometimes, sad but not mad," Kagome tilts her head up willing back the tears that furiously wish to break free, "you just…. I don't know…" she lets out a long exhale, "…I just don't know how to think of you anymore."

Now Inuyasha was completely confused, what did she mean by how she thinks of him? "What, you don't wanna be my friend anymore is that it? If you don't like me anymore all ya had to do was say something."

"I like you too much is the problem…" her voice is so soft Inuyasha barely catches all the words, but then frankly he thought he might have heard her wrong anyways. Kagome tilts her head in his direction this time, a weak smile gracing her features, "and just being your friend is getting to be too difficult to bear."

Oh, bloody hell, so that's what she was all upset over! This chick has never given him one damn clue that she might have feelings for him, even dated his friggen rival for 2 years which is why he went out with hers hoping to stir up jealousy with no results, and now she wants to just break things off before there was anything between them? Like hell he was gonna let that happen!

"Kagome," his eyes flash and narrow as he motions with a claw, "get over here." The gruff nature of his voice startles her at first, but she could tell it wasn't in anger, more like she was about to get scolded. She shakes her head. Inuyasha jumps down from his perch quicker than she can turn to run and grabs her around the waist from behind. "Stupid wench," his lips are so close to her ear, she can feel the vibrations of his words and the heated air wafting against her skin. "I have waited almost 4 damn years for you figure out what you wanted. I stood back while you dated that wolf. I followed you to Yokohama, do you really think I'll let you walk away from me now?"

Kagome clenches her fists at her sides. Was he for real? They'd been like two idiots waiting for the other to make the first move! "This whole time," she breathes out, "are you seriously telling me you never asked me out because _I_ never made up my mind?" She turns around to face him and immediately begins to bang her fists on his chest. "Are you serious! Inuyasha, I've been the one waiting for you to make a goddam move on me, but you've never ever EVER acted like you had feelings for me beyond friendship! Just now you shouted to everyone how you didn't want to kiss me…. So how the hell was I supposed to figure it out!"

 _Wow!_ His eyes widen at the fury Kagome was trying to unleash on him. He's seen her mad before, but frankly this was amusing and endearing at the same time and it was taking all of his willpower not to laugh aloud and set her off even more. He loved her pure heart, but he was even more in love with her feisty side.

Inuyasha finally grabs her wrists to still them. With a slight bemusement in his tone, "I didn't want to kiss you in there because I didn't want to take something if you weren't ready to give it back." Kagome stops fighting and just stares into his honeyed hues confused. _Well that shut her up quick!_ He drops her hands and scoops her cheeks into his hands, "Of course I want to kiss you…. I wanna kiss you all day, every day!"

Her eyes grow misty, "Inu…. I'm sorry I…"

"Enough talking," he cuts her off and crashes their lips together…. A rumble of contented abandon flows from his chest, _oh Kamisama how he's wanted to do this for so long!_ To nibble at her luscious ruby lips, to taste her as their tongues explore the heated antechamber…. Kagome was the sweetest _hanami dango_ and smelled as good the blossoms they celebrated. He leans his forehead to hers after one more chaste kiss, "so… can I call you my girlfriend now?"

"I…Mph!"

"Shh," Inuyasha cups a hand over her mouth, his ear flicking in the direction of the house. Without warning he scoops her into his arms and drops down into the bottom of the well, "don't say anything yet." As his ears scan above, Kagome just looks up wondering what had spooked him.

The pair hears the door open. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you guys in there?" A pause in Mrs. Higurashi's voice, then the door closes again. "Doesn't seem like they're in the well house or anywhere on the property. I hope Kagome's okay."

"I'm sure she is," now they hear Miroku's voice trying to reassure the woman, "you know Inuyasha, if she left, he could track her down."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess they'll come back when they're ready."

Kagome and Inuyasha hear a shuffling of feet back towards the main house. She turns to Inuyasha confused, "why didn't we just tell them we were okay?"

"Because I wasn't ready to go back to the house yet," his voice is heady and low, "so what's your answer wench?"

"Answer? Oh!" she giggles, "how about… I'll think about it."

"Oi! Think about it!" Inuyasha runs his claws along her ticklish sides, and with a growl to his tone, "I'll give you two seconds to say yes," then traces them along the waist band of her skirt, "1…."

"Okay, Okay!" she spits out, shuddering as his hands have curved behind and nails trail along her spine. "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Let's start over then," he pulls the slightly crunched up mistletoe from his pocket and holds it above her head.

Kagome giggles as she stands on her tippy-toes to kiss him, "Merry Christmas to us…"


End file.
